Mahou Sensei Kain! Act 8!
by Chris-Sasami-Bunny
Summary: Our heroes are now split up and stuck in the magical realm. What will become of them? And what will Kain finally learn about his father's past. Find out in this next exciting adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Prologue

Tear groaned and fluttered her eyes. She winced in pain as she tried to sit up.

"Take it easy," Meia murmured softly. "You took a hard hit…and a hard fall right afterwards."

"W-what…happened?" Tear gasped. She seemed to be lying in some sort of hospital bed…regardless of what that foretold, it was a vast improvement over where she had been.

"We were hoping you could tell us," her teacher replied dryly. "Suddenly the entire gate chamber was sealed off…then there was a massive discharge of gate energy…and then the entire structure collapsed. It seems that someone inside destroyed the Gateport's keystone, and caused the Gate to go out of control before it was completely eliminated. We found you in the rubble just outside, injured and alive. Shortly afterward, within a six hour period, the remaining gates across Arcanus Myrror were likewise attacked and destroyed. Earth is now, for all intents and purposes, completely cut off from Arcanus Myrror…."

"I…I see…." Tear murmured. "The discharge of energy…was my doing. We were attacked…by a terrible enemy…they must have been the Obsidian Star. Even Kain- _sensei_ and his party were overcome. I used the Gate's energy to send them to safety…that's the last thing I really remember."

Meia nodded, slowly. "That makes sense…the spell seemed to scatter across the world…."

"I'm sorry…I didn't have the time, or the experience with Arcanus Myrror, to concentrate their destination more carefully…."

"No, I can't blame you. You did what you could under the circumstances. From the energy's signature…some of them are being drawn to places that they are…connected to, I think. But still…we're going to have to do our best to find them…and save them. There are…even more troublesome things going on. I'll tell you about it later.

"There is one other bit of news," she continued. "Word somehow reached Mahora that something was going on, before we even started through the gate. They organized a task force and sent them through the Gate in Sendai…apparently they made it through before the Gate on the opposite side was destroyed. Once you're healed, we'll travel to Grand Chokma to meet them." She turned and started out of the hospital room. "I'll tell you the rest while we're on the road. Rest well."

Tear stared after her. "Small chance of that," she muttered to herself with a wry smile. "I don't think any of us will rest well for quite some time…."

She considered her situation. Her father was Helveticus Fendes, guardian to the royal family of Kanev Kingdom. Her mother was Kelia Hammond, the daughter of Konosuke Hammond, headmaster of Caelar University. Twenty years ago, the kingdom of Kanev was destroyed, sacrificed to stop the efforts of the Obsidian Star at the end of the war. The Fendes family strove to protect the last remnants of the royal family and the nation, but the final destruction of the family sixteen years ago caused its final fall. Her older brother, Vandesdelca, escaped with her mother, pregnant with her, to Earth, where they were taken in by relatives of the Hammonds, the Grants family. Mira Talin, a sister of her mother, had taken her mother's name of Talin and fulfilled her family's duty, serving as the Princess Aeli Kanna's maid for years. She later became surrogate mother to Kain after the disappearance of his parents. Van and Tear often visited their grandfather after the destruction of the village of Halie, and while they were there, they cared for the 'remains' of their aunt. Then, after her brother left as part of the grand party ten years ago, the duty fell to her alone. She trained in magic and combat under her brother's primary subordinate, Legretta Oslo, as well as under Meia. She had determined to follow her brother's path, to become a Mage Knight and, if she could no longer protect the royal Kanna family, to protect everyone she could.

Well…now she had her chance. This action was obviously the beginning of another great magic war, and this time, she would be in the thick of it…she had no choice. Even if she wanted to run away, there was no longer any place to run to….

Not that she wanted to. She must do her part…for her mother's world…and for her family's duty. She raised a hand and began to let her healing light flow over her.

F I N

 _Author's Note: The Journey Begins_

 _The prologues of the episodes of the magical world arc will focus on characters rather separated from the main events…largely consisting of the minor characters, with the occasional main character taking point. You'll see as we go through._

 _So we begin this episode with Tear and Meia, and dropping hints about others who will be joining us here soon…otherwise, not much to say right now. Let's get this party started!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter One: The Broken

Kain glanced around warily. _('What is this…what happened? This dust is awful…I can't see a thing…where is everyone? Are they…?')_

He winced at the pain that suddenly overcame him. _('U-ugh…my shoulder…it's burning! That's right…I-I was hit….')_ He glanced behind him and could see the stone missile protruding from his back. He recalled what he had seen….

 _('This is bad! Everyone's done for…and Riku, Kaoru and the others are here, too….')_ He desperately tried to raise his voice. "Mai! Momo!"

The mist began to clear enough that he could see. He saw the silhouette as it came into view. "M-Momo!"

Then he froze at the sight of her, cold, a single color to her skin, hair, and clothes…unmoving. _('No! She's been petrified!?')_

Another figure was revealed by the mist…another stone statue. "Nodoka!?"

One by one they were revealed…all made of stone. _('Yue! Lina! Hinagiku! Erika! Chisame! Ami!_

 _('E-even Riku…Kaoru…Izumi!')_ "No," he whispered. "How…?"

"It's because you didn't have enough power."

He whirled around to face Mai…a Mai who was as stone as the rest. The real speaker, Pakrov Eminus, stepped out from behind the statue. "With such feeble power, you involved all of these weak people…just so you could find out a little about your father…? I'm astounded…. You should have just spent your days at that school, peacefully, enjoying your ignorance." He backhanded Mai's statue, smashing it to pieces.

Kain stared in shock, filled with too much despair and pain to even move. His body just wouldn't respond. "Why did you come here, Kain- _kun_?" Eminus demanded.

Kain watched as Mai's severed stone head fell towards the ground…in slow motion he watched it strike the floor and fragment into a thousand pieces.

He screamed in rage and pain….

8-8-8

…And the damp cloth fell from his forehead as he suddenly sat up.

He started looking around as he panted and gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Ah…huh? Where…?"

There were large trees surrounding him, letting in only a fraction of sunlight into the forest where he lay. Smaller plants also surrounded him, giving a severe green image to everything around him.

He glanced down at the cloth in his lap, picking it up. _('A towel…?')_

He set it aside. _('Is this a forest…no, a jungle…? Where…is this?')_ He was lying on a bedroll, and under his head had been a small, flat but soft pillow, and a blanket had been laid over the top of him. He rose and began to carefully walk around. He felt strange…hot, and listless, but not in so much pain as plagued his recent memory….

His cloak lay folded up next to him. He instantly picked it up and swept it around his shoulders as he continued his investigations.

 _('That was a scary dream. What am I doing here? Wait…I feel a little strange….')_

He heard the sound of running water and instinctively headed that direction. Only a short distance away, the jungle foliage opened to reveal a wide river at the base of a great waterfall. There, standing in the water, washing herself, was Rei.

She heard the sound of his footsteps and turned to face him. "Kain- _sensei_ …" she murmured, and began to rise out of the water and move towards him.

"Rei- _san_ …" he began, and stopped. As she had been bathing, she was now emerging from the water fully nude. Normal girls had and would scream, grow flustered, become embarrassed, hide themselves, act defensive…but Rei came striding right out of the water, purposefully heading towards him, and _Kain_ was naturally the one who began to panic.

"You shouldn't be moving yet," she insisted in her cold, emotionless voice. She grasped him by the shoulders an forced him to his knees, then knelt down in front of him. She put her forehead to his and mouthed a silent syllable. "Yes…you still have a fever," she intoned.

"J-j-just put some clothes on!" Kain insisted.

8-8-8

"I do not understand why you react this way," Rei said as she began to dress, Kain resting, his head turned away in embarrassment, back on the cot—she refused to accede to his demands until he had returned to rest. "You have already seen my naked body twice."

"I-it's just…it's improper, you know?"

She stopped suddenly in act of dressing. Then she slowly said, "Is the sight of me…so displeasing to you…?"

"Wha…?" Kain turned to stare at her in shock, then, seeing she still wasn't fully dressed, quickly turned his head away again. "N-no, it isn't that, you're very…in any case…it's just…morally unacceptable…you know…?"

"…I understand. I will try to be more circumspect in the future."

"R-right…in any case…can you tell me what's happened? Where are we…and what about Mai and the others…?"

"We are currently alone here. It is twelve hours since the attack on the Gateport. Tear Grants activated a time-space spell to use the gate's energy to transport us randomly. I managed to take a hold of you while we were in the subspace before the travel spell took effect…you had already fallen to unconsciousness. As for the remainder of the White Wings…I could not get to them. They've been scattered…perhaps across Arcanus Myrror. Their locations are unknown."

"Tear…Grants…? But why? Why did she do that?"

"Likely because she believed there was no other choice. She was likely correct. The power of the enemy force was overwhelming, particularly the ones called Dynamis and Eminus…and the true capabilities of the ones called Nagi and Alvaris are unknown. It was the only course to ensure our safety."

He clenched the blanket tightly in his fists. "What…about her?"

"I do not know. She was not caught up in the spell along with us."

"Eminus…" he growled, the rage building in him. His shoulder throbbed, and he clutched at it.

"Kain- _sensei_ …" Rei murmured.

Kain stood up and grabbed his cloak. At his gesture, ten cards few out of the garment. He let them float around him as he invoked the magic. "I call forth Kain's disciples…Tokiha Mai! Miyazaki Nodoka! Hinamori Momo! Higurashi Kagome! Katsura Hinagiku! Ayase Yue! Mizuno Ami! Yoshida Kazumi! Hasegawa Chisame! Hanatabi Kenjirô!"

Nothing happened. Kain snatched up a card and put it to his forehead. _'Mai! Can you hear me? Please, respond!'_

Still, nothing. As he lowered the card in despair, Rei offered, "We've discovered over the course of our training that the maximum range of the artifact, both for summoning and telepathy, is roughly 5-10 kilometers, depending upon the background magic and the interference it might offer. They must all be out of our range…."

Kain tensed up. The ten cards flew back into his cloak. Then he sprang into the air and began to charge off…purposefully, but in a seemingly random direction. "Kain- _sensei_!" Rei called.

She pursued him as he ran on. "Kain- _sensei_! You mustn't move yet…the rest you have received after the level of healing given to you was insufficient…please let me finish your care…."

"Rei- _san_ , if I climb above this rock, I'll be above the tree line!" he called as he began to ascend.

He finally came to rest upon the pinnacle of the rock. He gazed out. Great rivers ran visibly through the green, but otherwise….

"Nothing but jungle as far as the eye can see," Kain murmured. "Rei- _san_ …how far were we sent? How separated are we?"

Rei stared at him, blinking. "I do not know. Kain- _sensei_ …let me see your badge."

Surprised, Kain unclipped it from his cloak and handed it over. "Before we left, Alyssa- _san_ and Miyu- _san_ told me the function of these badges. She had Caria _-san_ construct them for her. They are MagiTech devices with many functions, one of which is to locate the other badges."

"R-really!?" Kain demanded, astounded.

She held the badge in her hand, and it suddenly rose into the air, slowly revolving. Data began to appear in the air before it. "Two to the southeast, at 40 kilometers and 50 kilometers," Rei intoned. "One 270 kilometers west-southwest. There are a few more hundreds of kilometers away, but not enough. The range of this function is only 400 kilometers."

 _('S-so far…Tear…was this really the only way?')_ Kain thought, trying to suppress his despair.

"Kain- _sensei_ …your map. With it, I can try to pinpoint the locations within range."

"R-right…."

Rei seemed to sense Kain's fears. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Kain- _sensei_ …this world is over three-quarters of the size of our world…it is huge. But you must not give up. So many people are depending on you…even if we must search every inch of this planet…if we wish to return everyone to Mahora Academy safely…we must do this."

8-8-8

"This is the map I got from the Gateport," Kain explained. "So…based on our spells…we're here…."

Avalon was in the north, near the ruined land that was formerly the kingdom of Kanev. Halteese, Grandall and Dalkia were all situated in the east, around that country. All were situated upon a single great continent the size of Eurasia. Kain and Rei were far from there, near the western tip of the wild and savage western continent, connected to the other by a great land bridge.

"Here…the Kalthules Rainforest on the continent of Tlaloc," Kain murmured. "If we're here, and this is 2,000 kilometers…then we're 10,000 kilometers from Grand Chokma, capital of Grandall, and 12,000 kilometers from Ouritel, capital of Halteese. This really is a big world…."

"But we were fortunate that this many of us were transported to such a relatively small area," Rei commented. "We can search for the closest two who are also in this jungle, then cross the western mountains to link up with our third companion. Then we can follow this river down to the coast…."

"We have no way of knowing which ones they are, though…" Kain muttered.

"No, I am sorry."

 _('Kenjirô, Momo, Mai, Lina…they'll all be fine…probably some of the others…but people like Nanami and Chisame, who haven't had any survival training…I can't leave them in the jungle alone! I've got to meet up with them quickly!')_

He stood up with purpose. "Let's go, Rei- _san_!"

Rei actually looked surprised. "No, Kain- _sensei_ …you are still not fully well…we should at least rest until morning…."

"I'm fine! The safety of everyone else is far more important! We've already wasted too much time…we spent so long using our magic and skills to identify our position…."

Rei snapped her head around. " _Sensei_ , silence," she commanded, swiftly and expertly stamping out the fire they had been using to study their maps as the darkness fell. Shortly thereafter, there was a great beating of wings and a rush of air, and a great winged form swooped overhead.

Even in the darkness, Kain recognized the shape. "A wild dragon…" he muttered.

"This isn't like a jungle on Earth," Rei instructed him. "This is the magical world of Arcanus Myrror. In this wild land, moving at night would be dangerous, even for us. When you are fully healed, you are likely more than a match for anything we might face, but in this condition, you only invite disaster…."

"If it's dangerous, that's just more reason to find everyone quickly and…."

A wave of dizziness swept over him, and he collapsed to his knees. As he put his hand to his head to try and stop the spinning, Rei knelt down next to him and placed her hands on his shoulder and arm. "Kain- _sensei_ , you are still pushing yourself too hard…please, rest…at least until morning…."

Kain looked over at her. Was it just his imagination, or was there the slightest hint of concern in her features? The merest ghost of inflection in her speech? He dropped his gaze, clenching his teeth. _('B-blast it!')_

8-8-8

But Kain consented to wait until morning…although it was hard to say how well he rested, as he was throwing his cloak about his shoulders even as the first rays of the golden-white sun started lighting up their camp. "Okay, it's morning!" he declared. "Let's go!"

He started to rise into the air, but Rei grabbed his arm. "You are in no condition to fly, Kain- _sensei_ ," she warned him.

"I'm fine!" he barked…and then another wave of dizziness began to overcome him, and he suddenly began to drop.

Rei caught him. "I have never practiced any type of flying magic," she admonished him. "I can travel very quickly through enhanced jumping, but I cannot accompany you through the air…and if you falter like that during actual flight, you will be in great danger."

He ground his teeth in frustration again. "B-blast it! If I fly, it would only take us an hour or so…how long will it take by land?"

"Would you prefer to rest until you are fully healed? That may take even longer…even if it is the only prudent course…."

"No…let's get going," Kain insisted, brushing her off and hurrying onward.

They moved as swiftly as Kain could manage, which was agonizingly slowly…it always seemed that the faster he started moving, the more often the dizziness and nausea of his condition would catch up to him, forcing him to rest. The fear and despair burned at him…he simply couldn't shake his dread. Often they had to pause and hide themselves from particularly large or powerful predators, further delaying them and adding to his frustration.

All such thoughts nearly fled, however, as they came upon a clearing with a beautiful blue lake, fed by several small waterfalls. Kain stared at it in wonder. "This place…is beautiful." He looked around, overcome by the wonder of the scene. "Another world's skies and lakes…so many mysterious plants and animals. If we weren't in this situation, this would be a wonderful place to camp and simply enjoy the magical world's mysteries…."

Rei considered his face. "Perhaps we should stop and camp here," she offered. "You still do not seem well. You have been pressing all the day long, and I believe your fever has returned…."

"Wha…? No, we can't! We have to find at least our first comrade by sunset! We're almost there…."

"No," Rei insisted. "I can tell by your complexion that you won't make it. If you collapse, you won't be able to help anyone…."

Kain huffed in disgust. "Blast it…if only it were 40 kilometers of plains…we could make it in 3 or 4 hours…."

"It cannot be helped…we are in a monster-infested jungle. Stay calm, Kain- _sensei_."

Kain stood there for a second, and then said, "All right. We'll rest for fifteen minutes, and then we'll head out again."

"Kain- _sensei_ …fifteen minutes is hardly sufficient…."

"We can't stop any longer than that…we can't risk losing any more time! We have to make it today, somehow!"

There was a sudden explosion from the lake as a dragon surfaced. It was larger than the one that guarded Jynx' lair underneath Library Island, with four great claws and massive, leather wings. It flew slightly into the air and then settled, somehow, on the water, the droplets flying off it and seemingly not impeding its flying at all. It raised its massive head towards them, and the two great horns it carried began to hum with electricity.

"A thunder dragon!" Kain cried.

"Kain- _sensei_!" Rei snapped out in warning.

They jumped aside as the blast of lightning tore at the ground where they had just stood. A small portion of the beach was reduced to molten glass.

Kain turned his gaze on it as he recovered from his retreat and began powering his magic. He sent a stream of magical arrows its direction. The missiles impacted against a barrier that flashed into existence around it.

"A wild animal—even a dragon—has a magical shield?" he cried in disbelief.

It fired another blast of lightning out at him. He raised his hand and it impacted against his own barrier. The two forces struggled as the beast streamed its attack into him.

"Kain- _sensei_!" Rei cried as she started moving his direction.

Kain's barrier was holding, at least at first, but it suddenly faltered as the dizziness swept over him again. The two opposing forces exploded, sending Kain flying backward. He was dazed and woozy as he tried to pick himself up, and he gazed up in wonder as, when he could finally once again comprehend his sight, he saw Rei standing protectively in front of him.

"Magical beast…we have no quarrel with you…but if you insist on harming Kain- _sensei_ , you will not be shown any mercy," she intoned, an unusual underlying venom in the ice of her voice. Energy began to flare visibly off of her hands as she strode forward purposefully. Kain's eyes closed and he slumped over, and knew no more.

8-8-8

Kain's eyes began to haltingly open, and he stared up at the dark sky above. Then his head pitched to the right slightly, to bring Rei's face into view. She wore a small smile, similar to the one she had first shown at Erika's request so many weeks earlier, a halting, unsure expression that seemed half-forced…or at least inexperienced. "Kain- _sensei_ … _yokata_ …you're conscious…?"

Kain's hazy consciousness finally realized that he was lying in Rei's lap as she knelt on the ground. Embarrassment over the position filled him, but he resisted the urge to vacate the seat in a panic…among other things, he did not have the energy.

"R-Rei- _san_ …w-where's the monster?"

"I repelled it after a terrible battle. It was very strong. However, I do not think, after that display of power between us, that any other beasts will come anytime soon."

Indeed, Rei looked the worse for her. There were no visible injuries, but she was disheveled, and her black dress showed signs, even from Kain's rather awkward angle, of where she had obviously suffered some nasty injuries…evidently her regeneration was working well enough. Concern for her condition served as a proper motivation and excuse to rise and consider her more carefully. "Really…are you all right…?"

"I sustained injuries, but I am now recovered. Your condition is still worse."

"I-I see…you saved me…thank you…."

Rei actually looked taken aback by this, and she looked away, showing the faintest signs of actual embarrassment. "No, it's nothing, Kain- _sensei_ …it is merely my duty…."

"Is it? I appreciate it." He paused, considering the matter. "You've…taken such good care of me, despite how much trouble I've been. Really, thank you…."

"Kain- _sensei_ …you are our teacher, and the leader of this party…it is my duty, and I was commanded to accompany you by Kaya- _sama_ , so of course I will do all I can to protect you…I only wish…." She trailed off suddenly. "However…" she finally continued, "there is…an odd…sentiment within me. I…understand your need to press on…I…feel…what is this? I am…concerned…? About…you, and…the others…."

Kain stared at her, and then offered a brave smile to her. "Of course you are, Rei- _san_. That's what it means to be human."

She stared back at him. "…Human? But…I am not…human…."

"Of course you are, Rei- _san_ …you may be immortal now, a Servant, but what's happened to your physical form hasn't really changed what _you_ are. You must have…given up some of your…feelings, I guess…over the centuries, but you're _still_ human. You may be suppressing them, but you must…yes, what you're feeling are definitely emotions, aren't they? Everyone has them…."

"Emotions…." She put a hand to her chest. "This, inside of me…yes…it is…vaguely familiar…I remember…I…enjoyed…playing with Kaya- _sama_ …I…loved her…."

"You see? You're as human as any of us. Otherwise, why have you spent so much time with us? Haven't you enjoyed it, too? Don't you see us as friends?"

"Friends…Hinamori- _san_ …Mai- _san_ …Erika- _sama_ …Chisame- _san_ …yes…I remember what it is…to have friends…." She gazed wistfully out at the lake…amazingly, yes, her face was almost wistful. "I did, in the past, support Kaya- _sama_ , emotionally, as a friend…but as the difficulties of the Sendô family pressed her over the years…she didn't need my friendship, she needed…something else from me. I could not…deny her…I…found it easy to forget…emotions…now…why am I feeling them now…?"

"Does that matter, Rei- _san_? I…I'm glad that you're feeling 'emotions' again…I'm glad that you're becoming more human. We…all of us…we're part of this group because we're friends, because we love each other, because we share these emotions. It's these things that keep us together, and give us joy…."

"But emotions…they bring pain, too…."

"Yes…but nothing is worth having or feeling if it doesn't have risk…and the pleasure of our camaraderie is so worth the risk, isn't it…?"

Rei considered him again. "Yes…I think so…."

"Good." He began to rise. "And now perhaps we should…."

He began to falter again, and Rei once again laid hold on him. Then she knelt down and placed the startled boy's head once again upon her lap. "Now, we should continue resting," she murmured. "Tomorrow we will continue…I promise you." She held the side of his head with her hands, and warmth suddenly began to flow through them and into him. "I can aid your recovery a little with my powers. Just rest here, and in the morning we'll have the strength to continue."

"R-right," Kain said, still slightly embarrassed with the 'lap-pillow', and wondering how he would fall asleep in these conditions…but a few moments later, lulled by the comfort of her soft recovery spell, he did.

8-8-8

"Rei- _san_ …" Kain asked during a short break the next day.

"Yes, Kain- _sensei_?"

"I was wondering…about Servants…."

Rei was silent, waiting, and Kain continued, "You seem to have all the same powers that Erika, as a vampire, has…access to, the same mana and spells, the same regeneration ability…but you don't seem to suffer from any vampire weaknesses. Why is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it just seems…odd, I guess…that you are just as powerful as the vampires are, but you don't have any of their…requirements. I thought, perhaps, that the Servant contract gave you the mana of the vampire through their presence, but after seeing you use your abilities like this, days after we've ended up in the magical world, far from your master…that doesn't seem true…."

"You are partially correct," she explained. "When we become Servants, we stop being mortal, and become more like magical creatures, humanoids similar to _yôkai_. Our powers are supported by the intake of mana, usually from the presence of our vampire master. However, in this magical world, the greater concentration of mana allows me to sustain myself to a large degree. Yet you overestimate my abilities and powers…like _yôkai_ , some of us can be very powerful, but true vampires who develop their powers and feed on human blood will always be stronger. You estimate that Erika- _sama_ 's power is 'merely' equal to my own, but I have been cultivating magical power for hundreds of years, while Erika is merely fifteen, and furthermore rejects her vampire heritage. If she were to follow in the footsteps of Kaya- _sama_ or even Iori- _sama_ , she could very quickly equal or surpass you or Kenjirô- _san_ in power.

"However…that is not all. There is…another secret behind the relationship between a vampire and a Servant…but…I cannot explain it to you."

 _('Cannot explain, because you do not know it all, or because I could not understand it, or because you have been commanded not to?')_ Kain thought, but he did not voice the question. Instead he rose. "I see. Thank you for that, Rei- _san_. Now, we should get moving again…."

8-8-8

Approximately thirty-seven hours earlier….

'Hello, all! How are you guys? Are you enjoying your summer?'

The girl panted as she ran through the jungle, away from the large, insectoid creature. She ducked behind a tree and watched as it stomped past, its huge horn-like legs smashing just a few meters away from her.

'As for me, I'm in a bit of trouble— _pyon_ ~~.'

The threat gone, the girl hurried over to the opening she had seen before. Ascending a fallen, rotting tree trunk, she managed to scramble up it and emerge into sunlight, a high point overlooking the land below….

'I normally stay inside, but I impulsively decided to go on a trip abroad with my friends….'

Chisame whipped off her cloak and gazed in disbelief at the scene stretching out before her eyes. "What is this? Nothing but jungle as far as I can see."

She clenched her teeth in frustration. "Damn…what's going on… _where the hell am I_!?" she screamed to the heavens.

'And then! I somehow ended up wrapped up in a terrorist attack and wound up in the middle of the jungle! It's true! I'm not just making it up. Here, I'll upload some pictures. Do you believe me? No? Well, I guess it really doesn't matter. Anyway, I thought I'd try something different and hang out with some friends IRL, but now I'm out of luck. So today's moral is, "Don't do things you're not used to". It doesn't matter how I got here, someone just save me!'

Chisame clicked the 'send' box. An error message greeted her.

"Chiu- _sama_! There's no signal here. We're in a different world, after all…" one of her spirit mice advised her.

"Chiu- _tama_ , you're wasting the battery!"

"She's trying to escape reality," remarked yet another.

"I know that!" Chisame screeched. "But if I don't do this, I can't calm down! We can't go anywhere until we calculate our position from the stars, right? So leave it alone for now."

She munched the last of her energy bar. "Thank God I had a Calorie Mate in my robe, but the only other things I have on me are my notebook PC and cell phone…and you guys. Jeez, just a bunch of stuff that's all useless in a jungle."

"Chiu- _tama_! That's so mean!"

"We're the ones who found this cave and made sure it was safe!"

"And we're here to talk to you!"

"Having people to talk to is very important in a situation like this!"

"Yeah!"

 _('Dammit…')_ Chisame thought, not really listening to the mice. She was recalling the memory of it all….

[Chisame, Ami, Nodoka, and Yue were now hunkering down with Kaoru, Riku, and the Bakas. That strange black energy started raining down from the sky, and Rei and Kain were using their magic to shield everyone against the attack. It continued on for such a ridiculously long time…finally Kain's shield broke and a black lance skimmed against his back, not leaving a mark on his cloak, but pitching him forward, seemingly out of it. Rei was almost immediately moving to grab him….

Luckily, that same moment was also when the terrible attack stopped, and just a few moments later, as the girls began to try and crowd up to their fallen hero, the brighter light filled the chamber. There had been a huge sensation of being thrown skyward, some real vertigo-inducing moments of weightlessness and opposing gravitic pulls, and then they were all floating in a sea of white…a sea of energy, or something.

"I-it's a kind of time/space transportation magic!" Yue yelled desperately. "Try to grab hold of each other!"

Chisame was nearly alone, and wildly looked around for someone else. Kain was nearby…and Rei was even closer, but she was somehow forcing herself to move through the molasses towards the still form of their teacher. She desperately cried out for Rei as she felt the pull returning in force. Rei seemed to ignore her, but the next instant had Kain in her grasp and finally turned Chisame's direction. She reached out and began to move slowly towards her….

And then the world had exploded, and she had awoken here, lost and alone.]

 _('Dammit…that stupid robot-like girl chose to save that punk instead of me…I'll remember that….')_

8-8-8

"What!? The nearest town is 310 kilometers away!? Are you joking!?"

"Sorry, Chiu- _tama_ …."

"We've double-checked it."

"You're telling me to walk _310 kilometers_ in this jungle!?"

"Yes…we really don't have much choice."

"It'd probably be best to rest tonight and set off tomorrow."

Chisame could hardly breathe through the despair that gripped her. She tried to settle down to sleep, curling up inside her cloak, but it was more than the discomfort of being in the wilderness without even basic comforts that kept her awake. She stared up at the night sky, through a small gap in the canopy overhead, and saw a great winged shape flying through the darkness.

 _('That's no bird or anything…nothing normal…stupid fantasy…. Three hundred and ten kilometers? What kind of nightmare is this…? And that idiot told me he'd protect me if anything happened….')_

Chisame panted as she made her away across the great tree trunk that had fallen over the water-filled ravine. "Been walking…for eight hours…must have gone at least forty kilometers…right?" she demanded.

"Actually…" objected one of the spirits floating freely beside her, "…we've gone 16."

"Sixteen!? Are you kidding!? We've been walking for half a day!"

"We have to keep checking our bearing so we don't get lost…there are no roads in a jungle…."

"And we have to avoid dangerous places and monsters, so it can't be helped…."

"I thought I was prepared," Chisame muttered. "But…how many days is this going to take? I don't have any food, either…this is really not good…."

"Cheer up, Chiu- _tama_! Fight!"

"I really can't think of this as real life," she muttered as she trudged along. "I mean, really…dragons…slimes…magic…their existence causes nothing but problems. Anyway…if I hadn't decided to come along I'd be surfing the net in my air-conditioned room right now. I'd be enjoying my summer vacation…that's what my life is supposed to be like, Konnya, Negi."

"Ch-Chiu- _tama_ …" muttered one of the spirits. It suddenly looked about as badly-off as Chisame felt.

"What's wrong? You don't look so well."

"If we're not near working electronics we can't maintain our existence," one explained. "The cell phone and computer batteries must be nearly dead…."

"Huh?' Chisame checked them. "You're right! Hey! Does this mean you guys are going to disappear?" she demanded, panicking.

"Yes…."

"Ch-Chiu- _sama_ …we're sorry for being so useless…."

"Damn…okay, I get it. Go into hibernation mode!"

"No…if we're not here, we can't scout out the dangers for you…."

"You won't know what direction town is…."

"Ah…but…it's no use…but I'll use the last of my power to at least show you the direction of town…."

"H-hey, don't overdo it, Negi!" Chisame cried in alarm.

The spirits were scribbling on a piece of paper with a marker. Then they shoved it into Chisame's hands. It had an arrow on it, pointing away from her, with the words 'Town' and 'That Way' on it. Chisame stared at it. "Useless!" she screeched.

"No…if you move it won't…." one warned her before disappearing.

"P-Please don't die, Chiu- _sam_ …" begged the last one before it, too, vanished.

"Don't say such morbid things! Hang in there, Negi! Negi!"

But only silence greeted her. She looked around carefully at the threatening, alien jungle. The fear and despair she had been feeling began to press in on her, redoubled, crushing her….

She fought desperately to fight it off. "H-hmph," she muttered. "This just means I have no one to talk to now…." And she started off…in the direction she thought was where she had been bound….

8-8-8

Several hours later, the darkness began to be overwhelming. "The sun is setting," Chisame muttered to herself. "I have to find a safe place to sleep…."

Perhaps it was on cue with this, or perhaps it was simply her opening her mind to be aware of it as the threatening sounds of the evening jungle, moving trees, hisses, growls, and other, even less pleasant noises came at her from all sides. Once again, the primal fear within her rose to a bubbling, bursting point. She had made her way thus far with so much help from her little electronic spirits, using their ability to fly around easily and acquire data in order to scout out safe paths and safe resting places. Now, she had nowhere to begin looking for somewhere 'safe'….

Once again her mind returned to those words….

 _["If anything should happen, you'd protect me, right?"_

 _"Absolutely!"]_

"…He said he'd protect me…that idiot…."

As the despair began to overwhelm her, it triggered another primal instinct inside of her…her forlorn face turned into an odd, mad smile, and she began to chuckle, and then to laugh out loud. "Who needs help from someone like you anyway? Don't underestimate Hasegawa Chisame!"

She ripped off her cloak and cried out loud, "300 kilometers is nothing! You've got to be kidding! With her 'Reality Barrier' up, Hasegawa Chisame doesn't need any help! She'll kick your ass! I'll use my own power to make it back! That brat'll be sorry the next time I see him! I'm going to get him for breach of contract!"

And then suddenly a massive shape arose from the water behind her. It was rather octopus-like, with several long tentacles, but its head was wide and almost crab-like, with four eyes on top of it. It opened its great mouth to reveal a mass of wriggling tentacles…one wide tongue-like appendage, a mass of tiny, squiggling tentacles visible inside the roof of its mouth, and a swarm of longer, quite prehensile tentacles emerging from the bulk.

Chisame turned back to stare at it in stupefied fright. "… _Huh_?"

She started to run, but instantly the tentacles from its mouth writhed out and grabbed her legs. They continued swarming up her body, wrapping around like snakes as Chisame struggled. "Wah! Wait! Stop! What kind of B-movie is this? _Tentacles_?

"Knock it off you bastard!" she cried as the tentacles continued to molest her. Then she noticed the odd liquid the appendages were secreting over her.

She started to panic as her shoes began to dissolve in their grasp. " _Acid_!?" However, she realized that she felt no burning…only the shoes were going, and then, her thigh-high socks were following them. "No…this is…it only affects clothes!? Is it planning on dissolving my clothes and then taking its time eating me!?" _('Ah, not only am I fighting for my life, now…this monster's a pervert! Forget B-movie, this is a C-movie monster!')_

She continued struggling and screaming at it. However, it seemed to be in vain, for she could not escape the grasp of the tentacles and was soon even more confined as they rose higher and higher on her. Before too long, nearly all of her clothing had been dissolved…what was more, the sensation of the tentacles and their movement over her felt among the worst kind of molestation. _('T-this is no good…only fantastic powers can work against fantasy…no way…am I really going to get eaten by a third-rate monster like this? There's no one else around for 300 kilometers…am I really going to die a meaningless death…in a jungle on another world…without anyone even knowing anything…? I…can't think of anything worse….')_

"Save me, Kain- _sensei_!" she suddenly cried out.

Enter the conquering hero….

A figure came slamming into the beast foot-first, visibly stunning it. Chisame felt the tentacles around her slacken. In the same instant, Rei was suddenly in the air next to her, her hands glowing with a nimbus of magical energy. In moments the tentacles around her were all severed, and Kain caught her easily in his arms and retreated to the ground with her.

She stared up at his face, worn and haggard but quite serious as he stared at the strange monster, which had begun to flee. Chisame felt the redness around her face, but even she wasn't sure if it was over her just-earlier cry or her current situation.

Rei stared out at the retreating beast, then turned back to Kain. "It's all right, Kain- _sensei_. The enemy has fled. We are clear."

"Hmph…" Chisame muttered. "So you finally showed up…."

Kain finally dropped his gaze to Chisame. His eyes seemed moist. "Chisame…I'm so glad you're really safe…."

Chisame felt herself tearing up as well, relief sweeping over her and filling her being. They were both so overcome with emotions at this point that neither one seemed particularly concerned with Chisame's predicament. However, in order to hide her own tears she struggled out of Kain's arms and stomped away indignantly. She covered up her now-bare chest but otherwise was not required to expend any effort to hide her nudity…for some strange reason, perhaps in adherence to the Laws of Kosher Fan Service, the monster had skipped doing much to her skirt or anything beneath it and instead gone right for her shirt and bra. Of course, it could be that the monster simply didn't like the taste of the other clothing….

"Chisame…" Kain called after the girl as she stomped away from him.

" _Shut up_!" she barked. Then she suddenly whirled around and slammed him over the head with her fist.

The hit actually knocked Kain down, and he stared up woozily. "C-Chisame…?" he began.

Chisame began crying out incoherently as she continued to rain wild blows on Kain, who hunkered down protectively. " _You're late_!" she finally screeched.

"S-sorry…."

"Do not be angry with him," Rei instructed her. "He pushed himself far too hard to get here…I had to stop him from pressing hard enough to collapse…."

"I'm mad at you, too, Rei! You saved him instead of me!"

"Yes…with Kain- _sensei_ 's condition, it was the only…."

"I don't care! Get out of here, both of you!"

"Calm down…."

"U-um…C-Chisame…that robe…."

"What!?"

"Y-you're naked…."

"Sh-shut up, you idiot!" Whack.

She did, however, pick up the robe that she had dropped and used it to cover herself. Then she offered Rei one final, angry needle. "You just wanted to be alone with him," she muttered.

Rei stared at her blankly.

8-8-8

" _Ten thousand kilometers_!?" Chisame cried in shock.

It was the next morning. She was dressed, more or less properly, now that everyone had calmed down (rather, now that she had calmed down). Although her attendance at the 'training sessions' was only occasional at best, Kagome had once taken the opportunity to show off the costume-changing function of the cards to her, and Chisame, a cosplay maniac, had taken to it like a fish to water. She never demonstrated it at the resort, of course, but she had perhaps already become the master of quick-changing, and had perhaps hundreds of outfits stored in her card already—among other things, it made taking pictures for her blog a breeze.

Now she put it to use to recover what measure of her dignity she had left, and had for some odd reason chosen her 'Rouland Rouge' outfit—perhaps she felt a fantasy outfit could help her better cope with a fantasy world. Also helping her cope were her six electronic spirits, now revived thanks to the presence of Kain's as-yet-undrained cell phone and even her own electronics, as Kain was able to use his magic to recharge their batteries.

"Just how far is 10,000 kilometers!?" she continued. "What is this, '3000 Leagues in Search of Mother'!?"

"An ordinary car would average 10,000 kilometers per year," offered one of her spirits.

"The entire Siberian railroad is 9,300 kilometers," added another helpfully.

She dropped the map she held to her side. "Furthermore, you're telling me that this huge world is nearly the size of earth itself!? And it's populated by high-level monsters? And we have to search this world for 14 + α (5?) people in all parts of this ridiculous world…? Who's selling this piece-of-crap game? I totally wouldn't buy it."

She sighed and glared forlornly at Kain. "With this, isn't it impossible to return to the academy with the fifteen days of summer vacation we have left? We won't make it in time for second trimester! We don't know if we'll be okay as students! Hell, we don't even know if we'll be able to return at all!"

"Y-yeah…" Kain moaned.

"Ain't she a bully?" said one mouse.

"That's just like Chiu- _tama_."

"Now then," Chisame continued, as usual completely ignoring her peanut gallery, "how's great child prodigy 'Teacher-in-command' going to take responsibility for this!?" Kain only made another moaning sound. "I was going to be eaten by some kind of mysterious amphibious octopus!"

"Yes…."

"What were you planning on doing if I died!?"

"You need not worry about that, Chisame- _san_ ," Rei put in.

"Huh?"

"The pseudo-octopus from last night is called a 'Kalthules Cloth Eater', native only to the Kalthules Forest here. It is an eccentric animal that dissolves and consumes the clothing of travelers. As things were, even if you hadn't been saved, your life would have been in no danger."

"Wha…? Is that so…?"

"Yes…although, because it tends to lick them completely clean of clothing and discard them, naked, into the jungle, it is still greatly feared by travelers…."

"That's just as bad!" Chisame barked, displaying the appropriate sentiments of a _shojô_. She turned back to Kain. "At any rate, the physical and emotional scars I received were enough. Enough to sue over! You hear me, _Sensei_!?"

The gloom arising from Kain was, she noticed now that she had finally vented all her frustrations, quite palpable, almost visible. He stood there, his head drooped…his eyes seemed dead and empty. "Yes…" he said in a voice that was very uncharacteristically soft and quiet. "I am fully aware of my responsibility in all this…."

And now that her rage had been vented, Chisame began to feel a little guilty in front of the living fount of gloom. "N-no…that's fine…as long as you understand, right?"

"No…it's not 'fine'," Kain replied evenly. "It's not okay or anything. At this very moment, someone else might be in danger, just like Chisame was. Nanami- _san_ , or worse, Riku- _san_ , or Segawa- _san_ , or Kaoru- _san_ or one of the others…they are my biggest concern. If we get close enough, we can locate the rest of the White Wings through our badges, but those five…we have no means of searching for them. It's all…my responsibility…."

"Nah, it's not like it's _all_ your responsibility," Chisame offered, feigning good humor over the situation.

"No…it's all my…." And then he collapsed, almost comically, falling onto his back.

"H-hey, what's wrong? Kain- _sensei_!"

The two girls began to administer to Kain as they could, taking his cloak off of him and turning it into a pillow for him to rest on, removing his jacket next, then unbuttoning his shirt slightly so he could air out and breath. Rei was able to moisten a cloth to rest on his forehead…and through it all, Kain lay there, panting, his eyes closed, in the throes of some great pain or discomfort.

"H-hey, is he going to be all right?"

"To be honest, I am not sure myself…I have some understanding of healing arts, but nothing I have done has been able to stabilize Kain- _sensei_ 's condition for any length of time…."

"Hey, _Sensei…_." Chisame put a hand on his forehead, then withdrew it in shock. "Woah! Hot!" She turned to Rei. "This isn't any kind of normal temperature! Isn't this dangerous?"

To Chisame's shock, Rei leaned down and put her own forehead to Kain's, and then made a small chant under her breath. "…Over forty degrees Celsius (104 degrees Fahrenheit). This is a serious fever…."

She sat up…and to Chisame's continued surprise, she actually seemed troubled. "…It has gotten worse each night since we arrived. I cannot believe that Higurashi- _san_ 's artifact could fail to heal his wound properly…this is very strange. There is only so much I can do for him…."

She glanced up at Chisame's bemused expression. "…Is something the matter?"

"Nope."

"In any case, we will need to care for him as best we can. I will continue to use what magic I can, but so far it has not proven very effective."

Kain seemed to be comatose as the two did their best to minister to him. To Chisame's chagrin, Rei was not shy about changing Kain's clothes so that he wouldn't drown in his own sweat.

Despite her apparent lack of concern for usual modesty, as the hours passed Chisame did notice something…different about Rei, and her expression. She almost seemed…concerned….

"Hey…Rei…why don't you get some more water?" Chisame requested. "I'll…watch him for a bit…."

Rei turned her gaze to Chisame, slowly nodded, and then rose. Chisame watched her go. She sighed as she took her place by Kain's side. "You know…I really don't know how I'll get on without Kain- _sensei_ , either, but…somehow I just feel…that I have to be strong for _her_ sake…and she's hundreds of years old, for cripes' sake. What's wrong with me…? With _us_ …?"

Rei wandered down to the edge of the pool by their encampment. Her face was its usual impassive visage, but she muttered to herself as she neared the water. "Strange…I have never felt…so afraid…of losing anything…but if Kain- _sensei_ …perishes…what will…I do…?"

Agitated as she was, she did not notice the figure that had suddenly appeared behind her until he spoke. "You seem troubled, Rei- _san_. Problems?"

Meanwhile, Chisame was trying to raise Kain so she could more easily wipe him off when his eyes suddenly (but slowly) opened. "Chisame…" he muttered.

"W-wha! You woke up?"

"I'm really…sorry, Chisame…" Kain offered. "It's my fault that you…and everyone…got wrapped up in this terrible situation…."

"No, I said too much earlier," Chisame denied. "I'm sorry about that. We all agreed to take responsibility for ourselves when we decided to come here, knowing there'd be danger…at least to some extent. Even for those five idiots, we warned them before that they had no idea of what they were going into, and they had to follow us anyway…. Running into that Eminus-or-whatever guy was just an accident…it wasn't your fault, _Sensei_."

"But…" Kain protested, "…I went through all that training, just so that if we did run into Eminus or his associates, I could protect everyone…so that I could see them through any emergency…."

"Well…I guess that's true. But it can't be helped. He was just too strong for us, caught as we were without weapons or anything…."

"No…if it was Alyssa…or Jynx…or my father…any one of them definitely could have done it. There's no way my father would have allowed any of that to happen. But him…Eminus…I couldn't detect his first attack at all. He took me down, and I couldn't react at all…I couldn't even lift a finger. Even though I took on so much training…even though I'd believed I'd grown….

"Pakrov Eminus…if I can't even defeat him, it's all pointless! I'll never catch up to my father! If…if only I had the power…I could…."

"All right," the newcomer sighed to Rei. "I get the gist of what's going on. Leave this to me…."

"Now, now," Chisame sighed. "Just calm down, _Sensei_. You need to worry about your body first…."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me! We still have to find someone…there's one more member of our party lost in this jungle. We have to go rescue them…."

"No, we don't." Kain paused suddenly, blinking. He turned his head and gazed into Kenjirô's smiling face. "He's right here, so he's all rescued."

"K-Kenjirô…?"

Kenjirô laughed. "Ah…you…IDIOT!"

With the final intonation, he punched Kain hard in the face. Kain flew through the air, bouncing and rolling appreciably over the ground. Kenjirô manifested his sword as he stalked back towards Kain.

Kain picked himself up and stared at his friend. "K-Kenjirô! What're you…!?" He was cut off as Kenjirô threw his cloak into his face.

"I can't stand to see you like that," Kenjirô growled. "Draw your sword, Kain. We've got to settle this before anything else."

"S-settle what!?" Kain demanded. "This isn't the time…."

"This is the only time! Look at you…whining and sniveling. Instead of doing something, you're just complaining about how everything isn't easy! Is worrying your hobby or something? It's sickening! This so-called child prodigy…he's nothing but an idiot!"

Kenjirô raised his longsword. "Draw that sword, Kain…unless you want me to cut you down!"

Kenjirô charged in. Desperately, Kain pulled out his own blade and blocked the strike. "'If only I had the power'," Kenjirô said mockingly. "The way you are now, even if you had all the power in the world, you'd never match your father, the Grand Archmage."

"W-what?"

"Not Eminus, either…hell, at this stage, you probably wouldn't be equal to Mai. If you don't have the _guts_ to fight…you won't match up to anyone…least of all me!"

Kain gritted his teeth and strove back against Kenjirô, throwing him off. Kenjirô leapt away and met Kain as he came charging in.

"H-hey, Kenjirô!" Chisame objected. "He's got a pretty serious fever right now…."

"Shut up!" Kenjirô said. "This is not the time for stepping between two men!"

The two began their clash in earnest. Kenjirô, fighting with only his one sword, prompted Kain almost instantly, through his combat and his taunts, to fall into the mindless kind of combat from his standard training regimens. He pressed harder than usual, spurred on by Kenjirô's efforts and barbs, expelling quite a bit of energy with every swing.

Chisame watched them go, fighting at superhuman speeds all around their little rest area of a glade. "What's with this?" she sighed.

"I see," Rei murmured, stepping up next to her.

"What?"

On and on they continued, for fifteen minutes, their attacks growing ever-more-fierce. Chisame watched them in utter disbelief. "I can't believe this…what kind of army has maneuvers like these? Those two are strong enough for all mankind…."

"What's this?" Kain panted airily, staring at Kenjirô. "Not coming at me again? Finished already?"

"Nah," he replied airily. "No need. You're better now, right?" He vanished his sword.

"Eh?" Kain glanced down at himself. "I-I guess I am…what…and how did…?"

"I could smell your problem a mile away," Kenjirô said. " _Yôkai_ have superior senses, and _hanyô_ inherit those same senses. Most _yôkai_ are animal-based, so they have senses similar to their mortal kin—dogs with an extreme sense of smell, birds with extraordinary eyesight, et cetera. As a sword-demon, I can sense power, better than nearly anyone—whether it's _ki_ , mana, or _reiatsu_. And I could smell the overload of mana in you.

"Kagome- _san_ 's healing power on you was too strong, I think. That, combined with how you leapt into combat right after getting healed…it all combined to create a bit of an overflow of contaminated power inside of you. Your body couldn't handle that power, and so it was making you…well, ill or sick doesn't seem to do it justice, but that's pretty much it. So, in order to cure you, we had to get that excess power out of you, force you to expel it. That's one reason why I attacked you like I did…by putting you in a position where you were less likely to try thinking about combat and calling on your power consciously, it eliminated the chance of your body breaking down while you were trying to bring it out."

"I-I see…thanks, Kenjirô…."

Kenjirô just nodded and turned back towards the two girls. Kain and Kenjirô had finished their battle out in the middle of the lake, and were now returning to shore over the surface of the water. "Sorry about that, Chisame- _san_ , Rei- _san_ ," he offered. "We're done now."

Rei nodded. One of Chisame's mice offered, "They did really well, didn't they, Chiu- _sama_?"

"Release his magic power…" Chisame muttered in reply. "And you're telling me there was no gentler way to do that? What a 'guy' solution…."

"So, we need to find the rest of the _ojô-chans_ , right?" Kenjirô said. "So, where do we start?"

"We need to head to town to get our bearings," Chisame explained. "We can't start anywhere until we reach civilization…."

"One of our companions should be in the area of the nearest town," Kain added. "And once we're there, we can get more information and make real plans."

"Right. Well, then, let's stop talking and get going!"

F I N

 _Author's Note: Our First Four_

 _Our adventure has begun with four of our companions being close at hand. There's a lot of development going on for all, although Kain's taken a few steps back here._

 _Like the Festival, the base background of the Magical World Adventure, that is, the real reasons behind the villains and everything else, will be different from the original, but most of the events (at least from Kain's side) will be very close to what happened to Negi. Negi has enough of my own traits of guilt complexes and worries and overthinking that I can reasonably assign many of these to Kain (and, heck, I've done that many times over 500 pages…)._

 _This encounter is finally bringing Rei out of her cocoon of lost emotion. She's been 'infected' with the humanity virus for some time now, but in the huge group she was able to just stand in the background, watching, and slowly thinking about and absorbing everything around her. Now, however, she's been thrust into the limelight, and she's forced to both protect and mother Kain while he suffers from his mental and physical ailments. Her blossoming feelings are getting huge dumps of fertilizer at this point. And not only towards Kain—she has developed, honestly, a fondness for Chisame, and leaving her was genuinely hard for her…she is likewise concerned, although, like nearly all her feelings, she's unsure of how to express it._

 _Of course, as I mentioned earlier, this part was originally Chachamaru, Eva's robot companion, but neither Miyu in the magical world (as long as Alyssa is around to be with instead) nor Miyu developing feelings was an interesting plot point I wished to pursue, so Rei existed partially just to make this replacement. There are some things that this change lost that I cheerfully didn't care about—such as Chachamaru's energy requirements. Chachamaru is a clockwork doll that requires a key to be inserted in the back of her head and then wound while a mage pours mana through it into her. This is how she is charged. Of course, when this happens to her…it gives her a feeling similar to…ahem…certain types of ecstasy-inducing actions, shall we say. And, of course, she is (far more obviously than Rei, or nearly anyone outside of Nodoka) in love with Negi, so when he winds her up…. Various characters who have to take their turns with it generally torment her with suggestive comments and such. It's such a ridiculous bit of suggestive 'humor', but for some reason I figured I needed to mention it. Ah, I much prefer little Rei._

 _And Chisame…finds herself in a situation that I considered sparing her from. This, however, is one of the humorous_ ecchi _moments that I decided was worth keeping. I've already spared Chisame from a great number of embarrassing situations up to this point…after Asuna and Takane, she's probably the third-most unfortunate girl in the manga with regards to being subjected to fan service moments. This is only the second time she's had such a terrible moment (and the first was with the group at the hot springs, which lessened the impact somewhat)…._

 _But, excuses aside, the real reason I kept is because I just find creatures like this amusing. This cloth-eater reminds me of the original AD &D's rust monster, that wonderful creature that was no threat but had the fantastic ability to dissolve and consume metal, starting with the party's assets but also all the weapons and armor of the warriors. One of my favorite comics is still the text-less one-panel comic in the 1_ _st_ _Ed. AD &D Dungeon Master's Guide that shows the warrior leaping into the exasperated wizard's arms as the rust monster approaches. Sometimes these monsters are some of the most entertaining. Sure, it can't do any actual damage to the party…but in some ways, it's the most terrifying monster of all….._

 _And now Kenjirô has finally arrived. A little bit is revealed about why he seems aware of certain things…like Yuki's real identity and such. So now we have four…Rei's becoming human, Kain's recovering from a crushing defeat, Chisame is learning to endure fantasy, and Kenjirô's ready to step up to be a hero._

 _Anyway, we had to work through Kain's various problems, and now he's ready to step up and start taking real charge of his party. They have to rescue the rest of their party…this will be a long, epic quest…._

 _Well, let's get started on it then. Onward! To the town, and the next party member!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Two: The Desperate

And so, four days later, they gazed in relief at the city stretching out below them.

"That really was long, wasn't it?" Chisame muttered wearily. "Traveling 300 kilometers in 4 days. This is _really_ the best summer vacation ever."

"Ah, stop complaining," Kenjirô scolded her. "You were carried by Rei- _san_ most of the time, after all. In any case, let's go!"

He started jumping down the cliffs towards the town, and Kain, yelping slightly, hurried after him, even as Chisame yelled, "H-hey you idiots, don't go running off on your own!"

Chisame sighed, but then she actually smiled. "But you know, the town doesn't look very fantasy-ish, at least from the outside. That's a relief."

"Shall we go as well?" Rei asked.

8-8-8

They stopped first at a large, fine establishment, combination high-class inn and large outdoor café, sitting a few miles outside of town. It was the best place to catch their breath and return to civilization. And Chisame stared at the people with fur, the people with long, pointed ears, the people with animal heads, the animals with….

"So…it is fantasy," Chisame sighed in resignation.

"Yes, it is 'fantasy', isn't it?" Rei agreed. "I believe you should just accept it already, Chisame- _san_."

Chisame took a minute to glare at her. "That sounded suspiciously like an attempt at humor…."

"Anyway, our companion should be around here," Kain said. "Keep an eye out…."

"Yeah," Kenjirô agreed. "But first…we've made it back to civilization, so let's get some good food…."

"Should we really be taking a break before finding our comrade?" Chisame demanded.

"We've been in the wilderness for a _week_ surviving on whatever we could scrounge up," Kenjirô said. "Kain's magic aside, it wasn't the best food we've ever eaten. Whoever is here has been surviving in a city…if they've made it this far, they can wait one more hour while we replenish our energy with some good food."

"I-I suppose…." Although part of her questioned the wisdom of ignoring their companion if (almost certainly) she were this close, the thought of real food certainly tempted her….

They sat down at a table and called over a waitress so they could order….

8-8-8

Nanami bent down to offer her plate of food to the customer. "Here you go! Enjoy your meal!"

As the strange woman with the rabbit ears thanked her, the man behind her suddenly reached out and gave Nanami a sharp pinch to the rump.

Nanami sat up straight as a rocket, whirled around in fury, but was brought up short when the man suddenly presented her with a small wad of bills—it was an odd design, but the paper currency of this world, 'juls'. "Ain't you a pretty thing?" the man offered cheerfully. "Why don't you buy yourself something nice, _Ojô-chan_?"

Putting on a grateful business smile, Nanami repressed her anger and took the cash. "T-thank you, kind sir!" she replied. Then, after putting the money somewhere about her person, she hurried back to the safety of the kitchen.

"Calm down, Nanami," she muttered to herself. "You've just got to bear with it. You're alone, you're lost in Arcanus Myrror, you have no idea what's going to happen to you next, and you have next to nothing…you were lucky to get this job. You've got to keep what you have, work as hard as you can, and maybe you can save up enough money to get out of this wretched place…or at least find Kain- _sensei_ and the others…." Still, she considered, it could certainly be worse. She was at least getting her experience with magic….

"Hey, new girl!" barked one of the cooks. "New party at table fifteen! Go take their order!"

" _Hai_!" Nanami hurried over to the new table….

The three rough-looking men carefully watched the four as they chatted at the table. One of them thumped the paper sitting on their table. "That's them," he said crisply. "I'm sure of it."

"I don't know," growled one of his partners. "There's only the four of them…and they're sitting here, brazen as day…how'd they get 10,000 kilometers in one week?"

"Let's watch them a while longer," the third one said. "They don't look like they're going anywhere…."

Nanami hurried up to the table. She didn't even get a word out. She froze at the sight of the four figures….they were haggard, dirty, worn from travel, but there they were, all so blessedly familiar….

" _Minna_ …Kain- _sensei_!" Kain stood and stared in surprise and relief as Nanami ran towards them. To his surprise, she threw herself into his arms. "You're here!" she cried, teary-eyed. "You're really here! Oh Kain- _sensei_! It's been terrible! I didn't know what had happened to you or anyone, I've been stuck here all alone, and I just had to do whatever I could to survive…."

"At least you've been in civilization," Chisame muttered. "Compared to us, you've had it easy, Jinnai."

Nanami released Kain and glared, slightly red-faced, at Chisame. "Well, it's been tough enough! But that doesn't matter now! Now that we're together again, everything'll be fine…."

The three bravos watched this nearby scene. "Definitely them," said the first man. "That serving girl's on the list, too, isn't she? You're telling me we have five kids all together here that just happen to _look_ like our targets?"

"But she's calling him 'Kain'," protested the second.

"Then maybe it's time to sort this out," growled the third. He rose and started towards the children's table, and his two partners followed after him.

"Randis Helam?" intoned the first bravo, interrupting the emotional reunion.

Kain glanced up in surprise. It took him a few moments to translate this statement—he had indeed presented his papers as 'Randis Helam' at the Gateport, but he had not even had a single chance to use the name in the magical world yet, and after six days of other worries, the very idea of his 'secret identity' was gone from his mind. So surprised was he by the address as he tried to set it in order that he didn't even wonder why this stranger actually knew his alternate identity—he instinctively took it up as a necessary cloak. "Ah, yes…that's me…what I can do for you?"

The third man nodded matter-of-factly. "Knew it. Sorry, kid…no hard feelings, but…."

He suddenly brandished a pistol. His companions drew their own weapons, a sword and a spear. The man put his pistol to Kain's head and fired.

Kain ducked under the shot instinctively. He could feel and partially analyze the bullet as it passed over his head—the missile was infused with a paralytic energy. Kain kicked the table into the air to make a barrier. This interrupted the advance of the swordsman, who was forced to cut through it. Meanwhile, the spearman put his weapon to the ground and released a blast of mist that obscured vision.

Kenjirô lighted upon the ground and manifested his sword, raising it to block the attack of the swordsman as he burst out of the mist. "Not bothered at all, are you? Obviously you've got some good teamwork here…."

The spearman stepped back and began to brandish his weapon, preparing a new spell and linking his flourishes into the required gestures, but Rei was suddenly behind him, grabbing the butt of the weapon. He turned around and gazed into cold eyes that were, perhaps, more used to killing than his own….

Kain raised a hand and produced a barrier as the gunman leapt over him and tried another shot. "What's the meaning of this?" Kain demanded. "Why on earth are you attacking us?"

"Why? To collect your bounty, of course."

"B-bounty!?" Kain glanced over his shoulder instinctively. Although he couldn't see with this mist, he felt his comrades putting down the other two bounty hunters, and decided he shouldn't waste anymore time. As the gunman prepared to fire again, Kain was suddenly on him, taking his right wrist with his left hand and planting his fist into the man's solar plexus. He released him as he slumped unconscious to the ground.

The mist was quickly clearing, revealing the three men lying unconscious on the ground. "That almost felt good," Kenjirô growled. "After getting kicked around by Eminus' crew back at the gate, it's good to know our training has been good for something…."

"Ah…ah…n-nicely done, guys," Chisame muttered, hiding behind another nearby table next to Nanami. "Unfortunately, our problems are only starting…."

Most of the other customers had abandoned everything and fled once the fighting had broken out, and even though the fight had been swift, there was the distant sound of an alarm being raised.

"They're bounty hunters," Kain muttered. "They were after…me? What's going on?"

"We should not wait for them to inform us," Rei declared. "We should retreat and regroup."

"Right…." Kain put a hand to the ground and released a quick spell. The five of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

8-8-8

"Yep, bounties," Chisame declared. "Not just you…all of us.

"Ayase showed me how to connect to the Mahonet before," she continued. "Now that we're here, in a city of the magic world, it's easy. This is what I've found." She turned her laptop around and let the other four see her findings.

"Wanted…for the destruction of the Ouritel World Gate!?" Kain screeched. "How…?"

"They have our entire club roster, and bounties on everyone," Nanami muttered. "Kain- _sensei_ …as 'Randis Helam'…300,000 juls? Not bad…heh, I'm only 10,000…."

"This is no time to be impressed," Kenjirô barked, fighting down the irritation that his own bounty was only 25,000. "Having bounties on us is _not_ a good thing. And what's this about destroying the Gateport? That must have been Eminus and his cronies…."

"Take a look." Chisame opened a related file, which showed the Gateport…and Kain was there, standing next to the main support pillar. He wound up his fist and destroyed the magical pillar with a single mighty blow.

"Wow…that's so incredibly well-done," Nanami murmured. "From the way they've doctored up this video, I could almost believe you did it…."

"We've been framed!" Kain yelped. "But by whom? And why?"

"Eminus, obviously," Nanami groaned. "He's just making things worse for us…."

Chisame frowned puzzled. "I don't know…maybe. That's the most logical guess. But…Kain- _sensei_ , it's using the identity you were given to avoid attracting attention to yourself, right? But I don't remember you telling Eminus that name at any time…."

"Since that's how I registered my entry into Arcanus Myrror, that's how I'm officially known," Kain said slowly. "It's more than possible that, in order to frame us, he would have had to access the computers and could have then found out that I'm here under an assumed name." He shook his head. "I don't know, though…it doesn't seem like his style. Anyway…I'm more worried about everyone else…."

"This changes nothing," Rei replied, eliciting a look of surprise from Kain. "We already knew that they were in danger. We must find them—and that need is no more or less urgent than it was before. Also, the six who had secretly come here…they are not in the list, so they, at least, will not be targeted by bounty hunters."

"Y-you're right," Kain agreed. "Thank you, Rei- _san_. Yes…we still need to find everyone…."

Chisame smiled slightly. "Well, I don't want to disagree, but this does change our plans slightly. Now we have to try to avoid more bounty hunters, as well as the authorities. I don't think it would be a good idea to surrender and try to plead our innocence…among other things, it would be difficult for us to find Segawa and the others if we were stuck in jail, waiting for a trial. Also…this matter with the gates is serious. Ours wasn't the only one hit." She showed her screen again, filled with reports about how all the World Gates across the world had been likewise demolished within a six-hour period.

"All gone…so we're stuck here?" Nanami muttered in disbelief.

Kenjirô scratched his head. "Well…that's a problem, too…but even that doesn't change our main priorities."

"Right," Chisame agreed with a sigh. "I don't like the idea of being trapped in this fantasy world, but until we find the rest of our lost friends, we couldn't go back anyway. So, the first thing we need to do is come up with a way of disguising ourselves…."

"Ah…well, I have that covered," Nanami said cheerfully. She brought her purse out—somehow she had been able to keep it on her person even while serving as a waitress—and removed a clear glass box that was full of red and blue jawbreakers.

Chisame jumped. "Wait…those are…."

"Alyssa's age-deceiving pills, yes. I thought they might come in handy, so I got a whole bunch from her before I left. She gave some to Ayanami, too, didn't she?" Nanami glanced at Rei, who nodded. "I studied these things while the rest of you were doing your crazy training…they pass pretty much every kind of magical test that could be used to confirm identities. They aren't available from anywhere else, so as long as we have these, no one will suspect our real ages."

"Well…that'll help us avoid trouble, which lessens one problem. In the end, though, it seems we'll still have to search for our friends on our own…and we'll have to struggle on alone until we're back with Meia- _sensei_ or some other human we can trust. But that's just a basic plan. Just thinking about it depresses me. Well, what do you think?"

"Well, that about sums up what we're up against," Kenjirô agreed.

"Yes…that settles everything we know for now," Kain said. "Let's get our disguises ready, head into town proper and see if we can get our bearings…."

8-8-8

The five figures walked down the street. Those citizens milling around, most of them warriors hardened by life in the savage frontier areas, gazed over in case this new group was a threat, but none spared them even a second glance.

"Well, it's certainly working," Kain muttered. "No one seems to be expecting five teenagers to transform into two adults and three kids…."

"I'm surprised Chiucchi insisted on all three of us taking a child's form, however," Nanami insisted. "Isn't it rather odd for two grown men to be accompanied by three little girls?"

"Just forget it," Chisame insisted, who had returned to a similar outfit to the one she wore at the Festival during her child moments, and had even added her _nekomimi_ …something that made her look like what Kenjirô pointed out as the animal-based _yôkai_ and _hanyô_ that were so common here (along with the related but not-so-powerful human/animal 'neocoloms'). "This will be fine for now. Later we should probably find some different means of disguise, but right now, all that matters is that bounty hunters aren't chasing us."

They entered what Kain was quite used to thinking of as a tavern and made their way to the bar. No one seemed to blink an eye when the two young men (and Nanami and Rei as well) ordered varieties of tea—at least the barman didn't. Kain, however, felt rather uncomfortable, quite cognizant of the eyes on them.

"They're just scoping out the newcomers," Kenjirô explained. "Just ignore them. It'll be easier that way."

The barman set their drinks down in front of them and continued the usual barman activity of endlessly wiping one glass—perhaps it is required by the Barman's Union.

"So, you folks aren't from around here, are you?" the barman asked amiably. "What business brings you to Galat?"

"Ah…actually, we're looking for people…."

A stranger suddenly settled into the chair next to him. "Darjeeling Tea," he ordered, then turned to Kain. He was dressed in white traveling clothes with a white cloak around his shoulders. His hair was short and rather unkempt, but it was also white, of a pure whiteness that had nothing to do with age or infirmity. His eyes were a shimmering gold…almost inhuman. "Quite a menagerie you're traveling with here," he mentioned conversationally. "I suppose you don't much care what people think of you."

"E-eh?" Kain sputtered. "What?"

"Two young men, traveling alone with three girls?" the stranger replied. "A rather suspicious-looking group. Of course, it could be nothing…there are certainly plenty of orphans out here that need being taken care of. But most people would think things…there are many who collect such orphans and…teach them things. Children make great thieves, after all."

Kain bristled. "What are you suggesting?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm just warning you what other people will think. Your face is too honest and naïve to be a thief lord, or…anything worse. But you should just be careful…your little party might still attract some attention. Still…at least _he_ doesn't seem to care about your kids…."

"He…?"

Kain suddenly felt a finger—a very large finger—tapping his shoulder. "Hey, Bro." He turned slowly to gaze up into a scarred and bruised face. The man clamped his massive hand over the top of Kain's head. "I don't like that mug o' yours. Lemme get a shot at it…."

"I-isn't that a little abrupt!?" Kain protested.

"This really is a lawless area," Kenjirô laughed.

"That's freedom for you," Chisame muttered. "He's just huge…."

"No use arguing!" the man barked, and lashed out with a punch….

Kain was suddenly standing next to the man, having dodged easily out of his seat. The man's punch smashed his stool to pieces.

"I won't let you strike me without a cause," Kain growled.

"Hah," the man responded, slowly rising and cracking his knuckles. "I once was beaten to a pulp by a punk with a face like yours…years ago. Now, it's like a conditioned response…whenever I see a red-haired nancy boy, I wanna smash 'em, you know?"

"Eh?" _('Is…he talking about my father…?')_

"Now, stand still!" the man growled, punching out with a mana-charged fist. "I'm getting my revenge for that man…!"

"Just how famous _is_ that boy's father?" Chisame muttered.

Kain moved inside his punch, sliding past it easily. He laid a hand on the wrist and planted an elbow in the man's solar plexus. As he stood there, too stunned even to gasp out, Kain picked him up easily and threw him across the room, depositing him quite skillfully in front of the tavern's door without impacting any other tables along the way.

The watching patrons stared in shock. "N-no way…Vargas was taken out that easily…?"

"He was a high-level mage and a powerful fighter to boot, but that kid just threw him away…."

Kain glanced around at the room. "Does anyone else have a problem with my face?"

The white-haired man put his drink down with a chuckle. "Quite impressive, Kiddo," he congratulated the young man. Dropping a coin on the table, he rose and started for the door. "I'll probably see you around…."

Kain stared at the man as he departed. _('Kiddo…?')_ Then he suddenly started running for the door.

"Hey…! Ah, dammit…." Kenjirô dropped a few coins on the table, with a quick advisement to keep the change. The girls hurried out after him.

As Kain emerged, looking around, Kamo, the white ermine, suddenly lit upon his shoulder. "Hey, Kiddo. Long time no see!"

"Kamo! What on earth was that…?"

"I'm a spirit, Kain…I can take whatever form I want. This form allows me to be the most inconspicuous, so I prefer it…but I can be human if I need to.

"In any case, it's good to meet up with you. I was scattered in the magical plane for several days—not this world, but the realm of pure magic, which is my home. I tried to come back near you, and ended up here. Now, we have a lot to talk about, but more importantly…there's something you should know…."

8-8-8

"Hirai- _san_!?" Kenjirô burst out. " _She_ 's here!? How!?"

"Apparently, she came in with the Baka Trio, Kaoru- _chan_ , and Riku- _chan_ ," Kamo explained. "She must have snuck off before the other five were found out by the guards at the Gateport. Luckily those three were together with her, but apparently Izumi- _chan_ was quite sick. They were taken away by slave traders…their destination seems to be the southern port city, Granicus."

Chisame sighed. "Well…what do we do?"

Kain sat there, considering. "You're certain it was them, Kamo?"

"I don't make mistakes by sight," Kamo said. "I know people by their aura. It was definitely them. I wish I could have done something, but they're already in too far for me."

"Then that's where we're going first," Kain said. "We need to find everyone…but these four are both close, and, with no way to defend themselves, they're a priority. We'll put our other plans on hold until that we've rescued them." He rose from his chair. "Let's go. Our destination is Granicus."

"Oh boy," Chisame said, hopping down from her seat on the bar. "How troublesome…but I guess we have no choice. We can't go back to our world without them…or can we…?"

8-8-8

Yukari moved her broom vigorously across the floor, sweeping the dust away as best she could manage. She had been dressed in a classic maid's uniform—it included a miniskirt, but was not otherwise any more degrading than the usual outfit. She also wore a choker, however, that seemed quite incongruous to the outfit. The leather collar included a small lock bound to the front of it.

She stopped her sweeping and gazed ruefully out the window at the strange, alien sky. The slightly more lavender shade of the sky wasn't really that disconcerting, but the strange beasts—the giant whales—that floated through that sky were what really bothered her. "Flying whales," she murmured. "No matter how you look at it, it can't be real. But…." She frowned. "There's so many things…I almost remember…that seemed fantastic, too…when we first found Kenjirô- _kun_ …." She leaned on her broom as she considered her condition. "I wish someone would tell me this was just a dream…but dreams don't last this long…they don't feel this real….

"We were just following Kain- _sensei_ and the others…I wanted to find out what he…and Kenjirô- _kun_ …were really up to…what all this secrecy was…how Kazumi was involved…and then, we were suddenly in that strange place…and then those weird people attacked, and Kain- _sensei_ and Kenjirô- _kun_ were hurt…and then, suddenly, when I came to, I was all alone in this strange place…I just have no idea what any of this is…."

"Hey! Newbie! The hell are you doing, loafing around!?"

"S-sorry!" Yukari jumped back to action.

Some time later, she finally returned to her quarters. "Finally, a break," she sighed. She opened the doors and stepped inside her room.

Miki looked up. "Ah, Yukari…thanks for your hard work…they didn't make you do anything too weird, did they?"

"No…it's just like a rough part-time job…and not quite so part-time. More importantly, how's Izumi- _chan_?"

Miki was kneeling beside the room's only bed, where Izumi lay, red-faced and breathing somewhat raggedly. "Actually, she's doing better," she muttered. "Amazingly, that medicine seems to be doing the trick…she still has a fever, and she's still fading in and out of consciousness, but she's definitely improving. She should be fully recovered in two or three days—our sacrifice wasn't in vain…."

"Really? Thank goodness…."

"What about Riza? She isn't back yet? Did she get lost?"

"I don't know…we weren't together…." Yukari gazed rather dourly at Miki. "Speaking of which, it makes me wonder why you're not helping…I know you're looking after Izumi- _chan_ , but…."

"I'm a delicate flower, not used to manual labor," Miki sniffed. "I hardly have stamina to work in gym class, you know…Riza may be an idiot who's used to slaving away at her shrine, but…."

"Well, once Izumi- _chan_ 's better, you may have to learn to work some," Yukari muttered. "Otherwise, they may find 'something weird' for you to do…."

"Er…."

Riza finally burst into the room with a sigh. "I can't believe it! Those slave drivers! How dare they treat us so…."

"Yes," Yukari grumbled. "Slave drivers, indeed…."

 _('We had no idea what to do when Izumi suddenly collapsed out there in the wasteland,')_ Miki thought, providing convenient narrative flashback _. ('None of us were the kinds of people who could handle that situation…then we met up with you, Yukari. There was no way Riza and I could reach a road or oasis on our own, never mind trying to save Izumi…you really saved us….')_

"And now we're slaves," Yukari muttered. "We reached a town, and thought that we'd found some kind gentleman who gave us the medicine to save Izumi- _chan_ …but this is the price we had to pay for it," she finished, pointing to her locked collar.

"It can't be helped," Miki replied. "I knew the guy was fishy…but we didn't have much choice, if we wanted to save Izumi. And we didn't have any money to pay either…we had no choice but to accept that suspicious offer. And so now we have no choice but to work as slaves until we repay our new debt…."

"But how much is 1,000,000 juls!?" Riza demanded. "Really! And seriously, slaves! Slaves!? That isn't really possible!"

"This collar is no joke," Yukari said. "Everything it brings…."

"That's enough, you two," Miki interrupted. "Well…as much as I'd like to believe this really is a dream, this ridiculous state of affairs seems to be the real deal. It's not _our_ reality…those strange creatures…there's no place like this in our world."

"But it's got to be a dream, right?" Riza said. "Maybe we'll wake up any moment and realize that we were dreaming…."

"'We'?" Yukari asked. "You think two people can share the same dream?"

"That's true," Miki said. "Maybe you're just a character in _my_ dream. Both of you…all three…now, why on earth did I agree to be a slave in order to save three friends who are just dream people? How silly of me…."

"We could be in a game!" Riza demanded. "It's all Izumi's fault! Her dad is playing a trick on us! Using S*ny's technology, they've put us into a virtual reality world, where they're testing us and using us as human guinea pigs!"

"What an idea," Miki muttered. "Well, whether we're in a dream or a game, or whatever…we can't do anything until Izumi recovers. I wonder what'll happen to us from here on…."

Yukari glanced out the small window at the dark evening sky. _('Kain-_ sensei _, Kenjirô-_ kun _….')_

8-8-8

Two days later, at the Granicus Immigration Administration Bureau….

"Huh!? The hell did you say!?"

Kenjirô angrily slammed his hands on the counter. "'Those four are already officially slaves'!? What the hell does that mean!?"

The man he was harassing, a rather normal-looking man in a business suit and glasses, but with two black horns growing out of his head, pushed his glasses against the bridge of his nose and scowled back, only slightly nervous. "As I said, we've certainly found the names 'Segawa', 'Asakaze', 'Hanabishi', and 'Hirai'. It says those four have officially been registered as legal slaves of Dolnegus- _sama_ as of 3 days ago."

Kenjirô reached over and grabbed the man's tie and pulled him close. "How the hell can that be!? Didn't they just get here!?"

"Complain all you like," the man muttered, pulling himself away. "This was a fair and regular legal transaction. Whatever you say, it changes nothing. Here is the transcript…."

He showed a contract paper to the assembled five (six) of them. "This clearly states that the four in question legally signed this contract, agreeing to become slaves in return for 1,000,000 juls. Until they repay the money, they are slaves."

"What!? If you keep screwing with me, you'll end up regretting it…!"

"Get mad at me all you want, but it won't do any good," the man replied, once again struggling in Kenjirô's grasp. "This information is just in our archives…."

"Well, where are they!? Tell us!"

"…I'm under no obligation to withhold that information from you, but considering your behavior, I would not be surprised if you would barge in there and make criminals of yourselves…."

" _Tch_." Kenjirô whirled around and started stalking away. "Like it matters. We're already criminals with bounties on our heads…."

" _D-don't say that so loudly, idiot!_ " Chisame hissed, hurrying after him. Nanami also began to follow after them. Kain, grimacing, offered a bow, as did Rei, before they began to follow the hot-headed young man.

The desk clerk, however, seemed little more perturbed by this announcement than by anything else Kenjirô had already said. "In this remote region, criminals and outlaws are not unheard of, but…."

Kenjirô ignored him as he stomped out and said, "Okay, Kain, let's raid them!"

"I can't argue too much with that. He already said they had been sold to a Dolnegus, so all we have to do is find where he's at…."

"Still, a raid is a bit much," Kamo murmured. "Let's not cause too much of a ruckus…your age-deceiving pills will work real well, but if you attract too much attention to yourselves…well…if you cause problems with those forms, it'll just make things that much more difficult for you…."

8-8-8

Izumi, dressed now in the same maid outfit that Yukari and the others were wearing, made her best effort to contribute to the sweeping. She was quickly spotted by Yukari, Miki, and Riza, who hurried over to her. "Hey!" Yukari insisted to the girl, who was still somewhat red-faced and had difficulty breathing. "You should still be in bed! You still have a light fever, after all…."

"Did one of them make you do it?" Riza asked. "Could have been that stuffed animal…."

"N-no…" Izumi began.

"Hey! Who are you calling a stuffed animal? That kid suggested this herself!"

The girls started guiltily as 'that stuffed animal' came stomping up. There was something _very_ incongruous about a massive seven-foot-tall bear-like creature with a disturbingly feminine figure (if somewhat rotund) wearing a dress with some modest frills. "The medicine worked, didn't it?" insisted the creature. "Then, naturally, shouldn't she return to work?"

"Ch-Chief…" Yukari began.

"If that fever acts up, we'll blow it away!" said the 'Chief' of servitors with feeling. She smiled somewhat kindly at them—it probably would have looked different with teeth, but it was still almost disturbing to see that animal face making such a human expression. "Honestly, newbies that can't even use the most basic of basic magic…. That's some baggage." She turned and started away. "You four are going to work for your share of food. And I won't allow slacking!"

"But it really is a stuffed animal," Miki said as she stomped away.

"I-it's my fault we ended up in this situation," Izumi insisted. "I can't just lie around sleeping."

"But, Izumi…" Miki began.

"All right, back to work!" barked the Chief again. "Starting today, we're gonna have a lot of importance business guests coming in, so it'll be busy!"

"R-right!"

They went to work, sweeping, shining, and doing cleaning as best they can. Out of politeness, we'll refrain from commenting on the quality of their work.

"Still, if this were a dream…" Riza muttered, "…some gallant prince would come save us, right?"

"I suppose so," Yukari agreed. "At any rate, we can't stick around here forever…if only we could find someone to contact…."

"Yeah…."

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're walking!?"

Three large men were standing around Izumi, who was now collapsed on the ground. She tried to pick herself up, muttering, "I-I'm sorry…."

"Sorry won't cut it," growled the leader of the trio. He was smaller than the other two, tall and wiry, but obviously well-muscled despite his leanness. He had a bit of a Mohawk hair style. "You a newbie?" he demanded. "What a screw-up. You dirtied my best suit!"

Indeed, it seemed that Izumi had been carrying some sort of liquid container, which, in her sudden collision with the larger man, had spilled it over the man's pants before it fell to the floor and shattered. One of his larger companions, however, was amused by this declaration. "Gyahahaha! You're one to talk. You don't even wash!" he declared.

"F-forgive me…" Izumi muttered, lying almost piteously on the ground.

The ringleader looked her over and considered her. "…Oh…?" he said finally. "Lookie here. Not a bad little prize…." He leered at her lecherously. "Heh! Our chairman has some pretty good hobbies…."

"Look closely," muttered his other comrade. "She's still a kid. Furthermore…."

"You don't get it, do you? We've got a fantastic-looking piece of a wonderful collection here!" Izumi began to quiver at this commentary. "Well, it can't be helped if she's just a brat. But just give her 2 or 3 years." He turned back to the cowering girl. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, _Ojô-chan_ ," he remarked. "I don't think you're a brat. Look, if you clean up the spot you dirtied, I won't get mad at you."

"E-err…."

Yukari suddenly stood boldly in front of Izumi, one arm thrust out protectively. She glared up at the thin man. Miki and Riza lurked guiltily in the background.

The ring leader considered the interloper. "What do you want, bitch?" he demanded. _('Although,')_ he thought, _('this one's honestly another gem….')_

"Don't lay a hand on her!" Yukari insisted.

"Hoh." He pulled an object out of his pocket and glanced at it. Text began to appear in the air above it. "Hirai Yukari, is it? The four of you for 1,000,000 juls, huh? What the hell did you do? Oh well. _Restrain: Hirai Yukari_."

As he spoke the incantation, Yukari's choker flared with energy, and a surge of electricity rushed through her body. She collapsed to her knees in pain, clutching at the choker. As the energy finally departed, she collapsed fully, onto her side. The other two hurried over to her, and Izumi tried to make her way to the girl as well.

The man looked down at them, the orb in his hand giving off a last few bolts of spent energy. "Don't even think about defying me again," he growled. "Until you repay your debt and buy back your social status, you're possessions. Well, you can repay us with 5 or 6 years of work. Do your best, 'kay?"

"S-six years!?" Riza demanded in shock.

"That's right. Quick, huh?" the man said cheerfully.

Yukari glanced up through the stars in front of her vision. _('S-six years…? This…this has to be a dream…but…this pain…?')_

The man reached down and grabbed Izumi by the wrist. "Oy, stand up. And freaking dust yourself off…."

Izumi gave a screech as he hauled her to her feet. Then, suddenly, a hand fell on the man's shoulder. Surprised, he turned to see a red-haired young man bringing a fist back….

The man flew into the nearest wall, impacting hard enough to crack it plainly. He slumped to the ground, staring in pain and shock. _('W-who the hell…?')_

Kain caught Izumi as she began to fall and glared at the man. "Don't lay a hand on my students!" he barked in rage.

Kenjirô was kneeling next to Yukari, raising her in his arms. She glanced up at him in surprise. _('This is…Kôtarô-_ san _…? No…those concerned eyes…my students…Kenjirô-_ kun _…Kain-_ sensei _…?')_ Her thoughts were distorted by the pain, and she was struggling to get her coherent thoughts in order, but the dams of her own mind, those parts of her that deluded her to protect her own logical thoughts were suppressed by her pain and by the recent events she had suffered since her arrival. Now, looking up at Kenjirô, hearing Kain speak, the very logical and obvious thought that, 'Kôtarô age [is greater than] Kenjirô age, therefore Kôtarô ≠ [does not equal] Kenjirô' didn't really enter in…not over her recognition of Kenjirô.

Izumi, however, overcome as she was by her fear and her fever, saw what she wanted to see, and the sight of Kalan's face above her, Kalan holding her, Kalan, her hero, coming to her rescue, what Kain had just said didn't register in her mind. "K-Kalan- _san_?" she murmured dreamily.

"Are you all right, Izumi- _san_?" Kain said, returning to 'character' as he began to help the girl regain her feet and steady herself.

"O-oh! Y-yes…I'm f-fine…."

Kenjirô began to raise Yukari. "What about you, Hirai- _san_? Are you okay? Is that bastard the one who did this to you?"

"N-no," she insisted, recovering swiftly and managing to stay on her feet as he raised her. "I'm fine…you don't have to worry about me…."

"Hey!" the man barked, recovering as his cronies gathered around in concern. He rose and pointed angrily at Kain. "Who the hell are you!? You think you can get away with just hitting me out of nowhere!?"

Kain stepped to the forefront. "These four are my companions! I won't allow you to do anything to them!"

The man stared, then smiled slightly. "What the hell? Your companions? Are you dreamin' or something? These four owe us a 1,000,000 juls debt!"

Suddenly Kenjirô was standing in front of him. "Debt!? Don't make me laugh, rooster-head. That contract of yours is a forgery, anyway…right?"

"What?" The man began to smirk. "I think you guys have the wrong idea. I don't know about forgery…but these four little ladies are our possessions until they pay off their debt. Behold! _Restrain: Segawa Izumi, Hanabishi Miki, Asakaze Riza!_ "

"Hey now!" Kenjirô barked angrily, but the energy began to flow through all three of them, causing them to cry out and collapse in pain.

"You get it now?" Rooster-Head crowed. "It's only natural for the owner to do as he likes with his possessions…."

"Son of a…!" Kenjirô began, manifesting his sword. However, before he could finish reacting to this….

" _Out of the way, Kenjirô_ ," Kain insisted, his voice filled with deadly venom. Cowed, Kenjirô began to do so.

Chisame, who had arrived with the other 'children' and was watching from nearby, tried to hurry forward to advise her teacher. "H-hey now…calm down…."

Rooster-Head stared at the angry young man. "Oh? You wanna go? It ain't gonna be like a moment ago…."

" _You're right_ ," Kain growled. " _This time, I'm going to kill you, so you can't operate that thing again._ " And then his power exploded out. The energy forced Chisame to retreat and cry out in terror, shielding herself. It blew a gale of wind through the area, causing Rooster-Head's eyes to bug out from the shock and fear.

"W-w-wha!? W-wait a sec! I've never heard of any magic power that huge! Wait up a sec!"

" _Shut up_."

And then Kain's power was cut off by surprise, as a giant bear-like woman in a dress suddenly laid Rooster-Head out with a well-placed punch of her own. "What the heck are you doing, you good-for-nothing!?" she roared.

"M-Mama!?" Rooster-Head asked in shock, clutching at his face.

'Mama' or 'Chief' or whoever she was had taken the strange control device from Rooster-Head while she was in the act of disciplining him. She held it up meaningfully. "Were you carrying this around while making passes at the slaves _again_!?" she demanded angrily. "Do whatever you want with them!? Who's got the wrong idea here!?"

"N-no, this is just how things wound up…."

"No excuses! The health of these girls is more important than the life of a thug like you!" she continued, stomping on him as he lay there.

"Wah! I-I'm sorry…s-spare me, Mama!"

"How do you intend to compensate for the pain you've caused them!? How many times do I have to tell you!?"

The tortured girls, who had been released before they collapsed, began to recover and stared at their unexpected rescuer.

Izumi, however, had not been in good condition to begin with, and the pain, combined with all these other new stimuli, had just taken their time in doing their damage. _('K-Kalan-_ san _…Kalan-_ san _came to save me…? I-it can't be…this really is…just a dream….')_

She collapsed, finally and fully this time, and as the girls rushed over to her in fear, Kain caught her expertly right before she hit the ground. "Izumi- _san_!"

8-8-8

 _('So it was just a dream…_ yokata. _Then all of it was just a bad dream…when I open my eyes, I'll be back in my dorm room…or at home, with Daddy….')_

 _('…What…? This is the slave quarters…why…? My hand…it's the real thing…no matter how I look at it…it's real…it feels real, too….')_

"Izumi- _san_ …Izumi- _san_ , have you come to? Thank goodness."

Izumi stared over at Kain. "K-Kalan- _san_ …? Is that really…?"

He smiled bravely at her. "Yes, Izumi- _san_. This is…really me."

She stared at him for a few more seconds. Then she suddenly burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. Taken aback, he held her softly and tentatively patted her back. "T-there…there…" he muttered.

"Oh, it's horrible!" she began. "W-we were just following Kain- _sensei_ , trying to figure out what he was hiding, and we followed him to this strange occult circle, and suddenly we were in this big spacey-looking building, and some crazy people starting killing him and everyone, and then there was this other bright light, and we were suddenly in this desert, and lost! And then I got sick, and Yukari- _chan_ and the rest had to buy a medicine that was super-expensive to cure me, and so we were sold as slaves, and then…and then….

"B-but now you're here," she continued, releasing him and smiling bravely through her tears. "S-so it's going to be all right now, right? Y-you're going to take us home?"

Kain's face hardened, but then he smiled bravely. "Of course, Izumi- _san_. I promise…I will save you from this place. Don't worry, and just leave everything to me, all right?"

He forcibly but gently laid her back down and spread the covers over her. "But you're still ill, so for now, you need to finish resting, all right? Go to sleep, and get better." He rose. "Just leave everything to me," he repeated, and slipped out the door.

"How's Izumi?" Miki asked as he closed the door behind him.

"She's fine," Kain replied. "She's a strong girl…she'll be okay…."

Down the hallway, Kenjirô and Yukari were having an argument. "Jeez, how can you tell it's me just by looking at me?"

"How do you think?" Yukari retorted. "You're still Kenjirô- _kun_ , even if you're pretending to be an adult. I didn't see _this_ you much during the Festival, but seeing you now, here…it's rather obvious you're Kenjirô- _kun_." She looked away and muttered, "Besides…that sword…it appeared out of nowhere…just like last time…."

Riza was staring in shock. "What? Kôtarô- _kun_ is actually Kenjirô- _kun_? How crazy is that? Well, at least we know Kalan- _san_ is different than Kain- _sensei_ …."

"In any case, what on earth are you doing here?" Kenjirô barked out. "We told you not to follow us, didn't we!?"

Yukari scowled instead of backing down in front of his anger, matching his with her own. "Well!? You really thought we would listen? Why on earth would we? We were worried about you, you know! Talking about dangerous things, being all secretive, trying to run off and leave us…and what have you done with Kazumi!?"

This brought Kenjirô up short, and he looked away guiltily. "W-we don't know," he muttered. He turned back. "But don't worry…we'll all get back. All of us together…we'll make it back home…."

Miki glanced back at them, smirked slightly, and then said to Kain, "So, Kain- _sensei_ …I think you have a lot of explaining to do…."

Kain glanced at her, then sighed. "So…you figured it out?"

"Just like Yukari, I figured it out. It wasn't hard, with slip-ups like earlier, when you called us your 'students'. Very instinctual. To be honest, I couldn't believe it either…it was easy to accept that this adult 'Kalan' was a different person, just a relative, since it's impossible for someone to suddenly get that much older and taller. However…over the last week or so, we've seen all sorts of impossible things. Talking teddy bears, flying whales, electric shock collars and who-knows-what-else…obviously…this is all some kind of secret…the secret of this 'magic world'. It explains why so many of my investigations were dead-ended…why it was all so incomplete, and no one seemed concerned…you magicians seem to have spent quite a bit of time and effort into keeping your secret…."

"Yes…that's right," Kain agreed. "I'm not surprised…you were always one of the ones I was most worried about finding out…."

"Hmph." She glanced over at the diminutive forms of Chisame, Nanami, and Rei. "So…these are our classmates, huh? Magic is a pretty amazing thing, after all…."

"Hey, part-timers!" came the booming voice of the chief. "If you're done checking on Izumi- _chan_ , get back to work!"

"C-coming!"

"Hanabishi- _san_!" Kain called out as the girl began to hurry off like a rabbit. "We can't just break you out of here…but I promise, we will find a way to rescue you!"

Miki stared at him, then smiled slightly. "Right. We're putting our trust in you…Kalan Lockeheart."

8-8-8

"Well, this is one mountain of a problem," Chisame sighed. They were on an upper-tier café attached to this great manor that the girls were servicing in their servitude, getting lunch and discussing their matters. As an apology for the misuse of the girls by a member of their 'staff' (as the Rooster-Head seemed to be), no charges were being pressed, and they were being offered free rooms and meals for a few days while they came to terms with the burden on the new slaves, and what arrangements could be reached…apparently those who spoke for Dolnegus were reasonable enough, even insisting that the 'punishment' was only to be administered in extreme circumstances. Right now, Chisame and Kain were alone (with Kamo), waiting for the other three to join them.

"It is indeed," Kamo said with a sigh. "And…Izumi- _chan_ is still convinced Kalan- _san_ is her knight in shining armor…she's even more infatuated with the 'adult' Kalan- _san_. You shouldn't let your real form slip to her. I think Miki- _chan_ would agree…."

"R-right…."

"Yeah…in any case, let's forget about that for now," Chisame said. "Small animal, there's no way to recover those three by brute force?"

"No…no way. This is just a nasty situation. Those shock collars are nasty pieces of equipment. And it was all very-well done by the nasty locals involved. Izumi- _chan_ caught a nasty disease, one that has a few cures, but naturally, the duplicitous men they found sold them the best, most high-quality alchemical cure in the magical world, 'Elixir'. At the cost of nearly 1,000,000 juls, it's prohibitively expensive, but the poor girls had no way of knowing."

"The ulterior motive is obvious," Kenjirô growled as he, Nanami and Rei joined them. "They just wanted to get those four in their clutches…."

"Right, but unfortunately, that's all water already over the dam," Kamo grumbled. "They had to sign the contract because they couldn't pay the money, and so they gave up their freedom and became slaves. The contract is a magical geas, binding and completely unbreakable. Furthermore, those slave collars they have are the real trouble. They're the highest-quality magic, designed so they can't be removed. If you try…boom! Even I can't get them undone, especially since, as a spirit of contracts, I can't work any power that seeks to break contracts…even if the contract was forged through duplicity. Kalan probably could have done something about them, but I don't know of any other mage who could have…."

"What about the power of the Crystal Princess?" Rei asked.

"Well, that's probably true," Kamo agreed. "But there are other problems, too…Dolnegus is a rich businessman, influential and practically the man behind all the political power in this region of the world. He owns a number of fighting arenas throughout the area. Crossing him would be dangerous, and only add to our troubles. If we want to take care of this while creating the least amount of problems for ourselves, we'll have to get the money somehow…."

"A million juls? That's a lot of money," Kain muttered. "If I had access to all of my father's wealth, I could probably pay it…but I've never been told how to access any of it here in Arcanus Myrror…I was expecting Lina and my father's friend to help me take care of that…."

"Well, it's not impossible for us to get it," Kenjirô said, actually smirking, and holding up a paper. "I hate to say a routine I barked about before, Kain, but it might be time for us to start fighting."

Kain took the paper, and the girls crowded around him to read it. "One million juls—the prize for a fighting competition?" He glanced up with a smile. "Okay, Kenjirô…I guess we'll have to break a few heads. Let's go meet this arena leader…Tôkasa…"

8-8-8

Tôkasa turned out to be Rooster-Head, and he was the 'manager' for Dolnegus' arena fights. "What? You two again?" he said with a laugh and a broad smile. "You two want to enter the arena competition? Well, I never would have thought…."

Rei, Chisame, and Nanami stood in the lower seats of the otherwise empty arena stands, next to 'Mama'. "Will those boys really be all right?" she asked.

"Probably," Nanami said.

"…I wonder if this was the correct decision," Rei remarked.

"No, actually, as far as ideas go, this might be a good one," Chisame said.

"We want the prize money," Kenjirô explained to Tôkasa.

"Just the prize money," Kain agreed.

"Hah…there won't be any!" the man retorted. "You guys taking my job lightly!? This ain't a world where kids like you can just walk in without a care!"

"We're not taking it lightly," Kenjirô objected. "We're just ready to fight. Let's go, already."

"Heh…fine. Our chairman said that if you can beat our trainer, you can enter. You have your work cut out for you. _Aniki_ gave a beating to the Grand Archmage when he was younger…if you wanna wuss out, now's the time."

Kain perked up at this. "Oh? Really? Then I look forward to meeting him…."

"Ha! Well, he said you could try, but we didn't say you could win! If you guys can last five minutes, I'll forgive you…but I doubt you'll last two! C'mon out, _Aniki_!"

"Right…so…who are these two brats who don't care for their lives…?"

The man who thus spake emerged from the tunnel was familiar…huge, bald, scarred and bruised. At the sight of the two, he suddenly froze. "…Eh?" he squeaked.

"Now, _Aniki_ , beat the crap out of those guys! … _Aniki_ …? …Vargas?"

Laughing, Kain and Kenjirô readied themselves. "…Him again? Really? Looks like this job'll be easy to earn money with…."

"C'mon, Kenjirô…."

As Tôkasa attempted to get some coherence out of the man who had so easily been laid out by Kain before, Kenjirô paid his attention to Kain. "You must be getting impatient, though."

"Huh? Why?"

"This was supposed to be a trip to find out about your father. Instead, here we are, at the end of the world with completely unrelated business."

Kain smiled. "Not at all. I'm a teacher, first and foremost, Kenjirô. And so the problems of my students are my problems, too."

"Heh. Let's do this, then!"

F I N

 _Author's Note: The Struggles Begin_

 _Well, here we are, getting into trouble in the magical world. We have one small party, and Kamo's here, but four of our uninvolved girls have shown up, and in a lot of trouble._

 _First of all, regarding Tôkasa…the original name of the man is Tôsaka, which is appropriate, because the letters can mean 'cock's crest', adding a further tie-in with Kôtarô/Kenjirô's insistence on calling him 'Rooster Head' (due to his hairdo). However, because I already have Rin Tôsaka and so many other identical or nearly-so names confusing things, giving him a slightly different name_ should _avoid at least a little confusion. As for Tôkasa, he's a bit of a, well, bastard right now…but in the original Negima, eventually he showed enough empathy that the readers were supposed to warm up to him. Well, he at least stopped being quite such a…fiend…but I'm not sure he's going to make the same mark here, because of how I change things. He's a scum, but not a terrible scum…not compared to the real villains…._

 _Anyway, this is the part that is flowing parallel to Negima. I've replaced the original slaves, Ako, Akira, and Natsumi, with the Baka Trio and Yukari, because Yukari = Natsumi and Izumi = Ako in regards to their relationships with our heroes. However, I have to change some things around here. Natsumi was a rather shy and withdrawn girl, except when dealing with the little kid Kôtarô, but Yukari is a stronger personality, while the Baka Trio are much weaker, at least when they're in this kind of trouble. They love running around causing havoc, but in this situation, they are useless, and so Yukari has to step forward, doing things like defending Izumi. Not a bad thing…Akira, after being a shy and quiet girl for so long, was finally able to step forward here. Ako had her infatuation with 'Nagi', and Natsumi had her infatuation with Kôtarô, but Akira was a nobody until this moment. I, on the other hand, have had plenty of chaos from the Baka Trio thus far, and Yukari's had a few moments, but now Yukari gets to try and make her mark._

 _So the party is left with this problem, regarding the money. In the original, the magical world used 'drachmas', but I came up with 'juls' as the currency for here, because I don't like being…Russian, or Greek, or whatever, it's silly. 'Juls' is as good as Gil, Gald, and whatever other currencies are used. Besides, I'm not following everything_ exactly _. Anyway, we have a man, a plan, and many fun things to come…._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Three: The Valiant

The two stood before Tôkasa, dressed in outfits closer to arena battle costumes than their usual suits. Kain had insisted on wearing his white cloak—while it could be considered a giveaway to his identity in modern Japan, in a magical world, it was not uncommon…and offered him all kinds of advantages.

"You guys signed the contract, so no hard feelings, even if you die!" Tôkasa barked. "That's the law of us prize-fighters! We clear, rookies!?"

"Crystal clear!" Kenjirô answered, brandishing his sword.

"We won't be dying today!" Kain agreed.

"You bastards are the opening act! Make sure you give the spectators a good show!"

"Right!" they said, hurrying up the steps towards the arena floor.

"Now go beat the crap out of them!"

They entered the arena to the cheering of the crowd. Even the audience at the Festival didn't compare to this…Kain looked around, trying to hide his nervousness.

"And now, the season has opened. The dual-fighter league of the Granicus Summer Tournament Minerva Cup! This year, we have a special treat! The victors of both leagues, single- and dual-fighter tournaments, will be entered into the special Memorial Tournament, prize 1,000,000 juls, in the old capital of Orimus, in three months' time, during the Memorial Festival!

"To open this season, we present the two newest fighters of the number one local prize-fighting team, 'Granicus Fortes'!"

"Oh!" cried Mama, standing again behind the children-students. "Those kids have appeared?"

"Kain- _sensei_ …" murmured Rei.

"J-just such a crowd…" Kain murmured.

"Around here, this is the number one form of entertainment," Kenjirô answered. "I hear my dad used to make his living around places like this…I guess I'm following in his footsteps, too…."

"And now, their opponents…the freelance fighter veterans of Hecates…. Alco's tiger beastman, Ray Blaze! And from Kalthules Forest, the fairy Lim Dies!"

"Rookies, huh?" muttered the leonine Ray Blaze. "Shall we crush 'em, Lim?"

"Yeah!" the tiny faerie cried cheerfully. "Let's go!"

"What's this?" Kain muttered. "That little thing is a prize-fighter, too?"

"A faerie-folk…don't underestimate her," Kenjirô warned. "Probably a good spellcaster…they're likely a perfect front/back fighter/support team."

"You all know the rules! The match is decided when one team gives up or is unable to continue fighting! There are no restrictions on weapons or magic!"

Miki, serving drinks and plates of food with the other three girls up on the VIP landing overlooking the stadium, glanced down and saw the figures squaring off down below. "Yukari!" she called. "They're starting!"

"Huh?" She hurried over and glanced down at the pair. "So they are…."

 _('Good afternoon…I'm Hirai Yukari, Mahora Academy (Middle School), Class 3-A, Student Number 21. Although I try to be cheerful and I'm full of energy, in this class, I really don't stand out too much…there's not a whole lot that's special about me, one way or another. Or at least…that's how it's supposed to be…but now….')_

Kenjirô flourished his sword. "Let's go ahead and play their game…I'll fight him, so you get some spells started."

"Sure." Kain sprang backwards, towards the back of the arena.

"Begin!" shouted the official.

Ray Blaze came darting in at the smaller demon boy, with no weapons but sharp claws raised. He was large, but despite his size he was wiry and lean, not thin but with just the right amount of bulk to all his parts in order to look dangerous—combined with his claws, tiger-like face, tail, and shaggy body, he gave the definite appearance of being dangerous.

Kenjirô, however, was more impressed by his speed. He blocked the first attack and counter-slashed, but the experienced fighter jumped back nimbly and immediately began to circle around behind. _('He's quick!')_

One of the tiger's fists had been closed, but as he darted around Kenjirô he suddenly opened it, scattering a collection of small objects to the ground. _('Seeds?')_

"Bloom forth, O sprouts!" chanted the faerie. "Become like a chain and capture the enemy!"

The seeds sprouted instantly, producing vines that swarmed up and bound Kenjirô in very short order. Even as he admired the speed of the spell, Ray Blaze was on him, delivering a powerful punch to the boy's midsection.

"Kenjirô- _kun_!" Yukari cried.

Kain, calmly ignoring Kenjirô's plight, finished his own spell. A magic circle appeared overhead and began to lance a stream of magical bolts into the ground. Ray Blaze nimbly dodged backwards, somersaulting continuously until he landed next to his companion. Lim was chanting again, ignoring the missles, and Ray Blaze planted himself. "Tiger's Roar!" With this cry he produced a massive sound wave barrier that blocked Kain's magical attack. The redhead raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Come, O spirits of the earth, spirits of the flowers! Under the blue sky, where the dreams flowing lie, run through! Spring Tempest!"

The shockwave of nearly rainbow-colored energy blasted back and collided with Kain, obscuring him in dust, smoke and cloud. The crowd recoiled from the force of the blast.

"An incredible bout of sudden magic from the match! Has it already been decided?"

Ray Blaze put his hand to the back of his head and laughed heartily. "Was that too much for the rookies? That was surprisingly quick!"

"Ya~y! Ya~y!" trilled Lim as she swooped around her partner.

"Wow," Kenjirô murmured, "she really is strong. Potent magical power…."

"As expected from a faerie," Kain agreed. "I underestimated her."

The two were now standing next to the big beastman. He recoiled in shock. "Wha…!? You guys! How are you unharmed!?"

"No, not unharmed," Kenjirô denied. "I let my guard down and took a hit…."

"We still have a ways to go," Kain added. "Yet another lesson to learn…."

"Don't screw with us!" Ray Blaze roared, rearing back to throw a punch.

"Too slow." Kenjirô powered up his sword in preparation for a big swing. Simultaneously, Kain was charging his own energy in his fist. The three brought their powers together, Kain and Kenjirô's attacks combining against the big cat. There was a brief strain of powers, and then an explosion…and when the dust cleared, the Ray Blaze was lying on the ground, defeated, and Kain and Kenjirô stood there, unharmed.

"One down," Kenjirô said. "Now the shrimp…."

They turned and almost face-vaulted when they saw that the faerie was waving a tiny white flag.

Yukari gave out a sigh of relief as the announcer declared, "It's a complete upset! These two young men have treated a couple of seasoned veterans as if they were mere neophytes!"

"Hey!" a rough voice suddenly called, interrupting Yukari's brief celebration. "Stop slacking off, newbies!"

"Okay…!"

 _('…Well, in any case, I should be an average, ordinary middle schooler. But what kind of trouble have I gotten myself into? A place where magic exists…a place with animal-men and faeries…it's like a video game has come to life and sucked me inside of it! Now, having been made a 'slave' and having to work myself to the bone everyday…it's seriously tough. And, in order to save us, Kain-_ sensei _and Kenjirô-_ kun _used magic to transform into really cool guys and are fighting for our sakes._

 _('…Yeah, when you think about it, it should definitely be a dream. It just can't be reality, but…here we are. It's too strange and mysterious…. But, whether it's a dream or not, I guess…I should be happy to have those two giving their all for us.')_

A scantily-clad 'lady' with bat wings and a microphone was hurrying over to the victors as they made their way off of the arena floor. "Excuse me!"

"Yes?" Kenjirô said politely, as he and Kain stopped to regard her.

"We need an interview with the winners."

Kain and Kenjirô shared a look and nodded in unison, then turned their attention back to the interviewer. "The Lim-Ray duo has always been at the top of the rankings!" she enthused. "Congratulations on such a splendid debut to your fighting career in taking them down!"

She focused on Kenjirô. "And by what names must we call our mysterious newcomers?" She turned to microphone his way.

"Tanabi Kôjirô," Kenjirô said. He had already decided to avoid using either his real name (either part of it) or his usual alias of Kôtarô, as that name had some weight around the area, and it wouldn't do to draw attention to him since he had used his real name on his 'immigration' papers (or, if you will, MagiPassport). "Make sure to remember it!" he insisted.

"Kôjirô?" Miki murmured.

"He needs to use an alias…for many reasons," Yukari explained. He had discussed the aforementioned reasons with her earlier.

"And your name would be?" the lovely woman pressed, turning the microphone on Kain.

Kain smiled slightly, then, to the woman's surprise, reached out and took the microphone from her. "Excuse me," he offered politely. Shocked by this unusual action (and, perhaps, dazzled even more than that by the intense smile he turned on her), she did not protest or resist.

Kain stepped back and glanced around at the crowd above, surveying all around the arena, taking in the mass of faces, steeling himself by staring directly at the entity that could stir senseless fear within him. Drawing in a deep breath, he boldly declared, "My name is…Kalan Lockeheart!"

Chisame burst out a panicked cry. Kenjirô did a double take. Nanami whistled under her breath. Vargas, Tôkasa, and the recovered Lim and Ray Blaze all gave out cries of shock.

Kenjirô stepped up to him, reached out and took him by the collar, and drew him in close to whisper at him while he cupped the microphone. " _Oi, are you sane? What are you doing, using that name in this world!? What do you think is gonna happen!?_ "

Kain smiled back at him. "What do _you_ think is going to happen?" he teased quietly.

" _What are you talking about? I mean, Kain might have been fine, or Cael or Kalel or anything…._ "

Meanwhile, there was a huge, disbelieving ripple of sound passing through the audience. Miki glanced around, taking note of it.

The interviewer, recovering, managed to hurry forward and turn the microphone her way, although she could not pry it from Kain's hand. "D-did you just say 'Kalan Lockeheart'? As in, the name of the Grand Archmage, the greatest hero of Arcanus Myrror? Are you perhaps related to him? I must admit that I do see a resemblance…no, it's honestly safe to say that you're his spitting image!"

Kain laughed slightly, then took up the microphone again. Returning to his bold speech, he declared, "Despite the similarities in our names and our appearance, I am not the man so many of you remember. Both are…merely coincidences. I do not claim any kinship with this man, either."

"If that idiot lets it slip…" Chisame muttered.

"…As you can imagine, this coincidence has been a bit of a burden on me since my youth," Kain continued, milking the crowd for all it was worth as it answered his claims with cheers, jeers, cries and huzzahs.

"Everyone is so surprised, just because he claimed the name of his father," Miki murmured. "I wonder…."

"Yes, I was given this name and face by fate. However…I am here to tell you that I will not do injustice to the name of Kalan Lockeheart…it will once again become a name to be revered and feared in this generation! I will show a battle to you all worthy of the name and legacy of Kalan Lockeheart! As I bear the name of the strongest man, let the strongest fighters come to challenge it! I'll be waiting for all of you! Bring me the greatest warriors by the dozens, and I will face you—each and every one of you!"

Chisame had thought the Festival conversations were ludicrous, but the buzz sweeping through the arena was unearthly. Many insisted that the man was lying—some claiming that he was obviously a relation, despite his claim, while others were saying he was using magic to disguise his appearance and had taken the name as a publicity stunt. Many remarked upon how this turn of events would swing betting on the matches this season. Quite a few cheered this audacious young man and hoped to see him live up to his grandiose claims.

"This is quite a debut, isn't it?" Mama mentioned, still standing behind Chisame. The 'little' girl could make no reply but to sweat drop.

8-8-8

Kain and Nanami, restored to their usual ages, stood inside the magic circle, facing each other. "This is quite an honor, to be making a contract with the new generation's Kalan Lockeheart!" she enthused. "Maybe you should age yourself for this, so the atmosphere will be perfect…."

"E-even if I claim to be Kalan Lockeheart, the card will read 'Kain' anyway…" the young man objected.

"Oh, c'mon, Kain- _sensei_ , have a sense of humor! I'm just trying to have some fun…."

"Could you get on with it?" Kenjirô growled. "Kain still has a lot of explaining to do…."

"Be quiet! A maiden's first kiss is an important thing. This is the 'emergency' I was waiting for, but the mood has to be right…."

"No way this is your first kiss," Chisame muttered, still child in form.

"Doesn't Nanami- _san_ have a relationship with Mizuhara Makoto- _san_?" the normal-aged Rei inquired.

"W-we don't have a relationship!" Nanami insisted, strangely red-faced—a very unusual trait for her. "We haven't even talked about it yet!"

"Wh~at?" Chisame asked slowly, turning to Rei. "It seems we've found Jinnai's weakness. How did Ayanami find out…?"

"A-anyway," Nanami insisted, turning back to Kain and brushing at her hair self-consciously, "let's get this over with…."

"R-right," Kain agreed, glad that this portion of the drama was over, and once again consented to the kiss.

After the explosion of energy was over, Nanami caught her card and stepped back shyly, covering her mouth with the card. "Well…if that's what kisses are like, maybe I should talk to Mizuhara when we get back…."

"All right, your turn," Chisame sighed, shoving Rei forward.

Rei actually stepped with some hesitation towards the circle. "Is this…really all right…Kain- _sensei_?"

"O-of course," Kain said. "Right now…we need all the help we can get, and if Sendô Kaya- _san_ objects…we can always nullify the contract in those circumstances…."

"No, _Sensei_ …." She shook her head. "That's not…no. It's nothing." She stepped forward boldly. "Let us commence."

And so they shared their own kiss, one again bringing the wave of emotion and energy flowing through them. Rei basked in the glow that was so utterly alien to her. _('This…this feeling…it is….')_

They withdrew, and the card appeared before Rei. She took it in her hand.

"Well, what have we got?" Kamo hopped onto Rei's shoulder, glanced at the card, then made his way over to Nanami's. "Hey…beautiful…not the kinds of things we can show off in here, but they're perfect for our plan."

He then ran over to the room's desk and hopped up on it so he had, as it were, a kind of podium to stand on. Rei, Kain, and Nanami seated themselves so they might join Chisame and Kenjirô in the audience.

"Okay…time to get all the details sorted out. I'll start. First of all—before we do anything more, it's important that you know what we're dealing with here. We were ambushed in the Gateport by the Obsidian Star—there were several guys there that I recognized. You guys already mostly know about Eminus—he's the fifth or sixth incarnation of the being, a kind of golem created by the Obsidian Star. However, much more troubling are the other guys, Dynamis, and Nagi. Both of them were involved in the war back in the day. Nagi is not much of a fighter, from what we've seen…I've never seen him involved in a regular fight, personally. He's more of a commander and…ambassador."

"Ambassador?" Kenjirô demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…he was the Obsidian Star's contact with Aizen Sôsuke, the traitor of the Soul Society. It's through him that we really found out about the Obsidian Star in the first place. He's got some weird personality quirks, and…he's far from human. He might be…something halfway between me and a _mazoku_. I think he's the essence of what the Obsidian Star is…but that's really not something we need to worry about right now. He summons creatures to do his fighting for him…and if he's moving again, the important thing is that the Obsidian Star is definitely back, and definitely involved in something.

"As for Dynamis…he's just a foot-soldier, but a powerful one. I never saw him too much, but he is one of the guys that took us on in the final battle. Jynx took him out, I think. Or was it Aiden? Anyway, it seems like he survived. But he looks to be about the only one."

"All well and good," Chisame said. "But I'm more interested in the other rodent that was there…."

"Yeah…Alvaris." Kamo sighed. "That's…the troublesome thing. It's just as you think…he's someone that's just like me, a magic spirit, a mana elemental. He's…well, he wasn't part of the Obsidian Star in the war. He must have…arrived recently….

"You see…let me start from the beginning. Mana, magic, is sentient…sentience with neither instincts nor morality. It exists on its own, and in its natural plane it doesn't have any needs or desires…it just _is_. However, mana…becomes attracted to beings and things that draw on it. When enough of it is gathered, it forms sapience, and learns from the situations around it…and from those who interact with it. Sometimes mana has unique ways of learning to interact with mortal realms. Usually, it condenses itself into beings…like me.

"I've developed this personality, this form, and this being from thousands of years of interaction with humans and other magic-using sapient races. And Alvaris…is another just like me. He is also mana that has arisen from the binding of contracts and seals. However…we…have differing viewpoints. As I said, we have neither instincts nor morality…so everything that arises in us is patchwork, influenced by the world we experience.

"I found myself attracted to human ideologies, to heroics, to some of the best parts of humanity…and, needless to say, to the female portion of your species. Alvaris, however…he never really connected with emotions, only with the intellectual portion of humanity. To his mind, nothing matters except…the existence of mana, I guess you could say. If an objective will strengthen his power, or the power of magic, he pursues that objective. He's not evil…even if you can consider me good, which I wouldn't require. But he certainly isn't good, either.

"I've met him before…and we have…a bit of a rivalry. I hate to say it, but he might have come here just because he found out that I was involved…."

He coughed. "Anyway, now Eminus has a bunch of his own little girls contracted to him. I can tell that he's the one their cards were bound to—part of my natural ability and all that. So that means this Eminus…has some traces of humanity in him….

"So, to sum up: our enemies consist of the Obsidian Star's new forces, which include (to our knowledge so far) one old guard warrior, one old guard summoner, one elemental golem, one magical spirit of contracts, and at least 10 contracted allies. All the other bounty hunters and whatever that might actually be after us don't mean anything compared to them—that's what we're facing as we struggle, so keep it in mind…we've just seen that these forces are at least as strong as we are at our best, so for now, we need to avoid conflict as much as possible. Kain, to you: give us our plan."

Kain smiled, rose, and took center stage. "We came here with the intention of finding my father…however, all our plans got cast to the wind before we even got started. Now, we have three objectives: we have to find the rest of our scattered companions; we have to find a way back to Earth; and, if we can, we have to discover what the Obsidian Star is planning and stop them, although this is much lower priority than the other two."

"The contracts are the first step to accomplishing the first objective," Kamo continued. "As we hoped, Nanami- _chan_ got the artifact she needed at the right time. She can't demonstrate it here, but I still recognize it: the _El-Hazard_ , a powerful airship. It's a stealth vessel, not built for war, but it's a pretty high-powered scouting ship." He cast a spell, and two images appeared in the air. One was of a kind of airship, one that, despite the limited experience of the audience with airships, they knew to be quite unique. The other was of the magical world, Arcanus Myrror. A signal flashed on the map. Then a line began to trace around the world. "I guessed, but didn't know, so let me do some fast calculations…right….

"Nanami- _chan_ 's mission will be to take the _El-Hazard_ around the world, scanning for our missing badges. Rei- _chan_ will accompany her, both for protection, and to use her magic to operate the badges and conduct the scan. By integrating the badge with the _El-Hazard_ , she should be able to increase the scanning range by a factor of five to six. So, following this route, a full scan of the world should be doable over the next three months. We should be able to gather the rest of the White Wings by then."

"So…three months is when the tournament takes place in Orimus," Chisame said. "Good timing…but what about those without the badges? The elder Harada and Konoe are still lost in the world, and the badges won't help locate them…."

"And that's where the tournament will help," Kain said smoothly. "Really, it's going to solve the rest of our problems for us…or lead to their solutions. Now, you're all wondering why I was so insistent on using the name of Kalan Lockeheart. The reason is this: how famous do you think the name of Kalan Lockeheart is? Or, rather, how long do you think it will be before the name of Kalan Lockeheart spreads around the entire world?"

"Er…no time at all," Chisame admitted. "So…."

"Using the fame of the name Kalan Lockeheart, you will be able to discreetly send messages to our scattered comrades," Rei offered. "Not only Konoe- _san_ and Harada- _san_ , but all of our classmates may be reached this way."

"Yes…that's true," Kenjirô said slowly. "Still…isn't it dangerous to attract so much attention to yourself?"

"Perhaps," Kain said. "But we can't avoid danger…and there's going to be enough attention on us anyway, from those who care, if we make it into the memorial tournament. This way, I'm sending the message out early. And by attracting all this attention to myself…whoever has put the bounties on us can't act openly against us as long as I'm in the limelight like that. No one likes to have their fantasies interrupted, right?"

"Amen to that," Chisame muttered.

"We need to win the tournament to earn the money to free Hirai- _san_ and the rest," Kain continued. "But more than that…this step I've taken has ensured us that we'll have strong fighters coming to compete with us. That'll be good training…and we've already seen that we have to get stronger still if we hope to face off against Eminus and the rest of them. That's a useful side effect of my strategy, and the tournament itself.

"And the tournament, leading us to the old capital of Orimus, will lead to our escape from the magical world. Go ahead, Kamo."

"Eminus and crew seem to have destroyed all the Gates, leaving us stranded here—the two worlds cut off. But that's not quite true," the ermine said. "There is one Gate left—one that isn't active. It's not broken—just inactive. Orimus, the capital of the kingdom of Kanev, was the site of the final battle against the Obsidian Star in the war, and became the ground zero for a kind of magical holocaust. The Gate had to be turned off for safety. But we can reactivate it—and use it to go back. All we need is all of our party safe and sound…."

The group considered this. "Okay, I'll have to concede that it's decent enough," Chisame said. "At least, it's the best we've got. What about me? Do I have a place in this? (Not that I mind if I don't have to worry about anything….)"

"You'll be our communicator, Chiucchi," Kamo said happily. "The _El-Hazard_ has a strong computer system, and using your artifact, you can make contact with it."

"Is that all? Well, that should be enough. At least I'll be able to take it mostly easy…."

"Okay!" Nanami said brightly. "I'm excited to be able to finally do something useful here. So when do we get started?"

8-8-8

The next morning, they stood on a veranda above the arena, observing the _El-Hazard_. It was a large ship, about a hundred meters long, with over half that length taken up by a great fat ball of a main body, with two wings emerging from the body and the rest of its length being taken up by a long, thin tail. It floated almost eerily in the air above them. The bottom of the ship, a five-meter radius disc, actually separated from the body and descended down to allow its passengers to board, then floated back up to rejoin the ship seamlessly. It seemed to operate at Nanami's mental (or verbal) command.

The two girls presented themselves to the party before departing, and Yukari and Miki were also present, staring in awe. "This is…quite a ship," Miki said. "Where did you get it from?"

"My contract!" Nanami exulted, presenting Kain's version of the card. "Thanks to this, I am now a supergirl too!"

"Contract?" Yukari asked, narrowing her eyes. "What's that…?"

"That's my power, _Ojô-chan_!" Kamo explained. "I make contracts between mages and others, granting magical power and artifacts like this!"

"Oh, I see," Miki said, examining the card. "How suspiciously familiar…."

"Kamo…" Kain sighed, as usual, taking his card back.

"What are you talking about?" Yukari demanded of Miki.

"So," Miki said instead to Nanami, "you kissed Kain to get that…artifact?"

"Ooo, leave it to Miki- _chan_ to figure it all out," Nanami laughed. "You obviously haven't forgotten Kyoto…."

"Wait…Kyoto…you mean Nodoka- _san_ 's card?" Yukari demanded in shock. "So…because she kissed Kain- _sensei_ …?"

"That's right," Kamo agreed. "Nanami was the 10th girl to contract with Kain that way…."

"Oh?" Miki said, raising an eyebrow. "That many…?"

Yukari was staring in shock. "Ten…ten…ten girls…?"

"And Rei- _san_ is the 11th," Nanami finished, gesturing to the other girl.

"K-Kain- _sensei_ , you animal!" Yukari screeched, starting to run away.

"N-no, you've got it all wrong!" Kain protested.

Eventually they retrieved Yukari and calmed her down, and she apologized for her outburst. Then they prepared to set off.

"Wish us luck!" Nanami called cheerily. "We'll be back before you know it—don't have too much fun without us!"

"Kain- _sensei_. Chisame- _san_. Hirai- _san_. Hanabishi- _san_." Rei paused, and then nodded to the _hanyô_. "Kenjirô- _san_. Take care…all of you." She turned to Kain. "Kain- _sensei_ …I will protect Nanami- _san_. Do not worry."

Kain smiled at her. "Of course. And make sure you take care of yourself, too, Rei."

Rei hesitated slightly, then nodded. Then she turned and strode purposefully onto the platform.

"I wonder how well this ship will work in the real world," Nanami murmured. "Well, we'll have to get back home so I can try it out, right?" She winked at them. " _Ja ne_!"

They waved as Nanami leapt aboard the platform and it slid up into the ship. The eerie vessel rose, turned, and took off into the sky.

"Well, that's them," Kenjirô said, cracking his knuckles. "Now, our match is waiting. Let's get back to _our_ job."

"Ho, boy," Chisame muttered with a half-smile. "And so I'm left to baby-sit you boys…."

Yes, she was still in her child form….

8-8-8

"Now then, let's have an interview with the brilliantly accomplished Kalan Lockeheart, who has now won 13 consecutive matches since his debut!" the exotic and relentless interviewer called. Full of energy, it seemed the near-devil girl never tired of giving out her interviews after each and every match. "Good afternoon, Mr. Lockeheart. We're doing a world-wide broadcast today!"

Kain perked up. "A world-wide broadcast?" he asked.

"That's right! Is there anything you'd like to say to the magical world, Mr. Lockeheart?"

She was now used to him taking the microphone from her. He sought out and quickly found the cameraman hovering behind her and gave his brightest smile. "Harada Riku- _san_! Konoe Kaoru- _san_! Are you watching? It's me, Kalan! Your teacher is here with me, as are your other lost friends!

"There are many means of travel here, so, if you can, try to meet us in Orimus in two months' time! For now, don't worry about getting back to the academy. Just focus on meeting us at the old capital for the Memorial Festival and its tournament! We hope to see you there!"

"Oh?" the woman said coyly as she took the microphone back from him. "That sounded like a personal message. An invitation to your girlfriend?"

Kain laughed amiably. "Something like that…" he teased.

"Oh no, really? This is a big scoop!"

"He's getting pretty darn good at that," muttered Chisame to Kenjirô as Kain continued his banter with the lady reporter. Kenjirô had left Kain to gather the accolades, as he generally did, and met the 'little girl' in the fighter's lounge.

"Hard to believe he's the same little camera-shy kid," Kenjirô agreed with a smile. "Then again, he was always good at turning on the charm and showing a brave face when he has to…."

"Yeah…flirting shamelessly…as always, the lady-killer."

"Jealous?" Kenjirô teased.

"Knock it off, Kenjirô," Chisame snapped good-naturedly. "In any case, everything seems to be going according to plan. It seems that this tournament really was the only way to attract attention to us and get word out here in the middle of nowhere. I guess it says something that three victors from these leagues will be automatically entered into the 64-man main tournament…by the way, why did you choose to enter the two-man team league?"

"Isn't it obvious? There are only the three—one from the single man, two from the two-man. Getting two of us into that bracket doubles our chances of winning the big prize…we're confident in our power, but we're not delusional. We know it won't be smooth sailing all the way, so we need to stack the odds in our favor where we can."

"I suppose so. Well, all we can do is keep going…."

F I N

 _Author's Note: Tournaments and Airships_

 _Well, this short chapter sets the stage for the overarching goal of the story from this point onward…until the magical world crisis is resolved. The tournament is still a good ways away, and we have lots of characters to gather…and lots of stories to tell._

 _Of course, things are not going to be smooth sailing all the way. Troubles are going to start popping up starting next chapter…but along with them will come new opportunities…._

 _Not much more to say at the moment. Let's move onward!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Four: The Accomplished

"Your ladyship…these are the strangers…."

The woman glanced over as the pair was ushered into the room. She walked over to the two young girls, who gazed up at her almost in awe.

The woman was stately…regal, even as she appeared now. She was perhaps approaching or maybe already in middle age, yet her hair was bright blond without a hint of a gray hair, and her eyes were as brightly blue as any they had seen. She was dressed in a severe black suit, complete with riding gloves. She gazed down at them with bemusement.

Both of the girls were of decent but not remarkable size for fourteen-year-old middle school girls, with short brown hair and plain brown eyes. Amongst their immediate peers, neither one particularly stood out, but in this place, their appearance was almost remarkable for its lack of being remarkable.

The woman smiled kindly. "So…you are the strange visitors. I don't suppose you're responsible for the destruction of our Gateport?"

Her tone was teasing, but both girls, frightened as they were by recent events, reacted badly. The one on the left with the shorter hair began to stammer and apologize, but the one on the right scowled. "Of course not!" she snapped. "We just got here, and we have no idea how, and we don't even know what a 'Gateport' is, and now we're being interrogated!? This isn't right!"

"Forgive me," the woman replied easily. "I did not mean to offend. My name is…Artoria. And yours are…?"

"K-Konoe Kaoru," answered the one on the left immediately.

The other was less easy to placate and still scowled, but proper etiquette had been observed. "I'm Harada Riku," she finally said.

"Konoe and Harada…so you _are_ from Japan, then." Artoria nodded.

"You know what Japan is?" Riku asked.

"Of course we do. Why shouldn't we?"

"Well…." Riku glanced around nervously, but decided that if she was in trouble, it was already too deep to worry about. "We have no idea what's going on…but with the bright lights…the weird monsters and stupid, impossible magic stuff…with the flying fish and the people running around with swords…this just doesn't seem like anywhere on planet Earth…."

"Well, you're right," Artoria said with a smirk. "You're not on Earth anymore. You're on Arcanus Myrror, the magical world."

The two stared at her. "M-magical world?" Kaoru insisted. "That's impossible, right? There's no such thing as magic, obviously, although it would be very cool if it did exist…."

"No, not impossible…your friend Riku said herself that you have recently seen 'impossible' magic, did she not? Magic is very possible, and very real, but it is deliberately kept hidden from you. In fact, it should be impossible for people like you, who have no knowledge of magic, to cross over to this world. So tell me…how did you come here?"

The pair exchanged a glance, but Riku had already made her decision regarding the trouble they were in, and she communicated her intentions to Kaoru via the glance. "We were…following our teacher," Riku muttered. "Kain Lockeheart- _sensei_ …there's always been weird things going on around him…." She recalled the weird 'dungeon' he had asked her to help explore earlier in the year, as well as strange events in Kyoto, all these images returning to her even as she spoke, but she mentally shoved them aside. "Kain- _sensei_ had several of our classmates with him, but they were going on some weird trip without telling the rest of us. So…we snuck after them, hid under these coats, followed them to this ring of stones…and the next thing we knew…everything was going crazy…."

"Kain Lockeheart…so, you're both members of Kain's class?"

"T-that's right!" Kaoru burst out. "D-do you know Kain- _sensei_ …?"

Artoria smiled. "No…but I knew his father, and I'd heard a great deal about him. Kain was supposed to come visit me, but…now things have gotten complicated." She turned and walked toward a television set on a desk against the far wall. She picked up a remote and turned back to the girls. "Kain Lockeheart…your teacher…this is him, isn't it?"

She activated the screen, and soon they saw an image of their teacher…blasting the pillars of a Gateport with his bare hands. "Kain- _sensei_!" Kaoru cried. "Wow, on camera?"

"Wait…this is…." Riku hurried to the screen and stared intently at all the images that were presented. "Can I see this more clearly?" she demanded, and Artoria handed over the remote. Studied the images intently, going back and forth through the report. "Wanted criminals!? That's impossible! I-I don't know what was going on, but this wasn't it! I was there! We both were!"

Artoria nodded. "That's what I thought." She leaned towards them. "Why don't you tell me what you remember about those events?"

8-8-8

Artoria tapped her pen on the sheet of notes before her. "So…this party attacked your friends and classmates, and then you all just disappeared? You didn't even witness the actual destruction of the pillar?" she asked.

"N-no," Riku admitted. "We were all caught up in that white light…."

"It's about what I expected…but it's unfortunate you weren't an eyewitness to the actual crime. It might not have made a difference, but it at least would have made better justification…."

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just making plans. Well, Kaoru, Riku…because of your curiosity and bad luck, you're in rather difficult circumstances now. Lost in a strange world you know nothing about, with no money, no contacts, no resources…." She shook her head. "I suppose I'll have to take charge of you."

"Er…take charge…?" Riku asked almost suspiciously.

"Don't worry…I just mean I'll have to take care of you until I can reunite you with your teacher. I certainly owe him that…and more than that."

"Owe him? Why?" Kaoru demanded.

"Not out of any debt." Artoria's pleasant but mysterious smile returned. "Family always owes whatever it can offer to family. He's a relative…literally, my first cousin once removed."

The two stared at her, baffled, as she headed for the door. "My investigation here is complete. I need to return to the castle. Come along, the pair of you…you're my charges now, and my special guests."

The pair shared another disbelieving look. The relative of Kain was one thing…but the comment of 'castle' was perhaps the most perplexing.

8-8-8

The two jogged together in the early dawn light. Kaoru, of course, was a runner, and needed her morning training, and it was no less necessary for the lacrosse player Riku. After several days here, the morning runs together had become routine—and while her Majesty was a very agreeable and pleasant host, the strangeness of their situation left them in rather difficult emotional straits. These morning runs together, when there was almost nothing but the two of them, had become the most important time of their day.

"So," Riku muttered as they jogged along, "this place...is an honest-to-goodness magical world, separate from _our_ world. We're here, in the legendary kingdom of Avalon, which really _was_ the place the legendary King Arthur, who really existed, was taken to after he 'died'.

"Furthermore, Kain- _sensei_ 's father, Kalan Lockeheart, is a famous hero in this world, having saved it from a terrible war some twenty years ago. And so the whole reason Kain- _sensei_ came here was to try and find his father, who disappeared fifteen years ago….

"Now, because of whatever happened back in…in that Gateport, our class has been magically scattered across this world, and most of them are actually wanted criminals now because someone framed them…."

She sighed. "This really seems like a bad dream or a bad joke or something. How are we even going to get back home? And…what happened to everyone else…?"

"Well…it's our fault, really," Kaoru said. "They warned us that coming here was dangerous and all…and just because they couldn't explain, we didn't listen. Though, you know, I'm really surprised that you and Yukari- _chan_ came with us, Riku- _chan_. You two seemed like…the good kids…."

"Y-yeah…well…we…just had to see what it was all about, I guess…."

"In any case…."

They came by the plaza in front of the castle (or, rather, palace) on their way back in, and slowed to a stop. A crowd was gathered in front of the large television screen that was set up for public display in the plaza. They were watching a young man with red hair as the camera approached.

They stared as 'Kalan' took the microphone and began speaking. They gaped as their names were mentioned. They actually embraced each other in excitement. "They're fine! They're okay! And…and we can go home!?"

They hurried back into the castle. There was one place Artoria would be in the morning…just like the two of them, she was dedicated to her own training.

Artoria had her sword, but she was leaning casually on it, looking at a computer pad that had been handed to her. She glanced up as the pair breathlessly burst in and started stammering. She smiled slightly. "One at a time, please…although I can guess at what's excited you."

"T-that's right!" Kaoru breathed breathlessly. "Kain- _sensei_ 's cousin was on the TV! He's some prize-fighter or something, but he and Kain- _sensei_ are planning to get us all together again..."

Artoria's smile faded into confusion for a second before the corner of her mouth quirked back upward in a far wryer smile. "Kain's…cousin?"

Kaoru looked up, confused, but Riku interpreted it. "…He's not, is he? I guess, after all, this is magic…it's very possible Kain- _sensei_ could make himself look older…."

"Yes, quite…."

Kaoru still looked confused, but Riku pressed, "In any case, is it possible for us to go to…to Orimus? In about two month's time?"

"Of course. It would only be expected, after all. In two month's time they're holding a festival celebrating the end of the war, and all the major royals of the world will be there…they'll be expected to be there, which means I'll have to go, too. Naturally, I'll have to take you along…and then I can commit you back to your teacher's care. It seems…Kain- _sensei_ is involved in the tournament for some reason…I wonder….

"I'm afraid you two will have to put up with us for a while longer," she finished with a smile.

The two exchanged a look and then smiled at her. "We're in your care!"

"Hey, hey!" Kaoru continued. "Can we write a letter to him? Can you help us with that?"

"Certainly. This way…."

8-8-8

 _"The winner is the rookie on whom everyone's eyes are laid: Kalan Lockeheart!"_

Kain strode down the stairs and out of the stadium, leaving Kenjirô behind to take his turn with the adulations. Tôkasa, lounging against the wall in the middle of the narrow stairwell, glanced over at him as he approached. "So you won again today, huh?"

"Did you bet on the opponent?" Kain teased with little emotion.

"I bet on _you_ ," the man confirmed in disgust. As Kain walked on past, he shouted after him, "You make me sick, you know! Your strength is just disgusting!"

"Why, thank you," Kain answered, still full of calm.

"Just don't get full of yourself! The highest-class fighters ain't nothing like this."

"I know that," Kain muttered to himself.

Kain moved outside, with his hood up and quick spell of inconsequence to allow him to pass without attracting a horde of admiring fans. He thought about those last words. _('The highest-class fighters…but they aren't even the ones I really have to worry about…Pakrov Eminus…he, and his companions…._

 _('Kamo still hasn't said more than a few vague words about their real objective…just something about making this world theirs. How do they accomplish this? How does Mai really factor into it? How did they make my father disappear…?_

 _('And how do we deal with them? How big of a threat are they at the moment? Why did they need to destroy the Gates, and…will they really leave the Gate at Orimus alone?_

 _('Right now, the very worst thing is whether it's really for the best for us to escape back to Earth, or if the fate of the worlds depends on us stopping him first…regardless, I'm almost certain to see that brown-haired boy again. Even after all this fighting…against all these masters…if I were to meet him again…._

 _('No, even after all this, I'd have no chance. I still need…something….')_

8-8-8

"And now! Is he a relative of the renowned hero? Is he his reincarnation? Is it simply the man himself? So many rumors are circling about the man, but all we know is this: he is the center of attention in this fighting league! And for plenty of reason! Along with his partner, Kôjirô, his tag-team matches have resulted in 13 straight victories since his debut! Even though each battle has been worse than the one before, they have continued on, even without the traditional 3 days of rest between matches that is usual in this world of prize-fighting! This is an incredible achievement!

"There's more than enough to talk about with this team! And they already have a huge load of fan support! So, let's begin! Match 14!"

Two men about the same height faced off against the aged pair. One had his face covered by a heavy hood and wielded a giant hammer. The man next to him was lither and had a pair of short swords. He pointed Kain's direction. "Ha! So you're Kalan Lockeheart? I'm surprised you're still alive!"

"Hey, Kenjirô," Kain began, ignoring the outburst.

"Huh?"

"I'm still…wondering…."

"You don't look that strong! Lucky for us," sneered the swordsman. "If we beat you guys, our names'll be all over the front pages! What a juicy story! …You listenin'? Hey!"

"See, I thought that if I took on a lot of strong fighters in this tournament, I'd find a way to…'level up', I guess. But even so…I feel I'm still lacking something…something that's preventing me from reaching that next stage…."

"Hmm…you really think so?" Kenjirô cupped his chin and took on a pose of deep thought. "Missing…something…missing…something…yeah, I think I've got it…."

"What? Really?" Kain asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It's obvious: Finishing Moves!"

Kain blinked. "W-what?"

"BEGIN!" shouted the official.

"Yeah, every elite video game fighter needs some sort of 'ultimate attack' that takes one or more bars of your super energy. Something like 'Kain Eye-Beams!' or 'Kain Harem Attack!'"

"Kenjirô! Could you be serious for a minute!?"

The swordsman was growing furious over being ignored. "Hey! You there! Why, you…DON'T IGNORE US!"

The two leapt on them. Almost absent-mindedly, the two young men responded, sending their foes flying out of the arena with power-filled punches. Kain stared up at the retreating forms and gritted his teeth in frustration. _('No…this isn't enough…this isn't enough to match Eminus…or Alyssa…or Jynx…and certainly not my father…. If I stay like this…I'll never catch up to them….')_

"Instant kill! The Kalan-Kôjirô team wins its 14th straight match!"

A tall man stood near the back of the crowds in the stands around them, staring over the shorter, seated audience, seeing far more clearly from this distance than those up front did from their proximity. He wore a heavy duster and a fedora, and he peered over a very expensive pair of shades. "So…that's the kid, huh? Well…he's still rough, but he's got a good start…."

"Good to know," muttered Kamo from his shoulder. "So, can we count on you?"

"Don't insult me, Kamo…."

8-8-8

"But seriously, I know what you're talking about," Kenjirô said. "I'd almost say that 'idiocy' is the thing you're lacking…."

"Idiocy?" Kain replied dryly. "Oh, of course. Fighters are stupid, aren't they?"

"No, that's not exactly it…it's just that you think too much. It's good and all, but you need to focus yourself more if you really want to 'level up'. Like your dad…he was a genius and all, but from what I hear, he wielded quite a lot of power through 'idiocy'."

"What?" Kain demanded, trying not to let himself be too insulted.

"Jynx, Alyssa- _san_ , Kamo, Momo- _san_ , even Mai- _san_ …those who really knew him always talked about how he never thought, he just charged forward and beat up everybody he thought needed beating up. He never was afraid, not because he was strong—well, not _only_ because he was just ridiculously strong, so much stronger than everyone—he was never afraid because he knew it didn't do any good to worry about the enemy's power while they were fighting. You don't do that well.

"Maybe we shouldn't say idiocy, but rather something like _killer instinct_ or _pure determination_. I think your method works pretty well, even if it isn't made for surprise attacks, but if you're intent on cutting your weaknesses, I'd start by really getting your head in a battle. You had a couple good moments back during the Festival tournament. If you can get that fighting mindset and keep it…that's what you really need."

"I see…I guess you're right…."

Kain walked out into town again, musing over what Kenjirô had told him. He was probably right—nearly _all_ of Kain's flaws resulted from or circled back to his tendency to think about everything, both good and bad. _('I'm no good as I am now…can that 'killer instinct' really let me become more like Alyssa…or Father…?')_

"You seem awful glum for the rising star of the fighting world," a voice suddenly called out, cutting through his musings. He whirled in surprise and stared at the man who addressed him.

The man sat at a nearby café, leaning back in a chair with his feet up on the table. His fedora was pulled down over his face, but as Kain turned to him, he lifted it slightly so he could gaze over at the young man. _('This man…looks familiar….')_ More importantly, Kain was concerned that the man had penetrated his spell of insignificance so easily—it was not impossible, of course, but it did mark the man as a fairly skilled and powerful mage….

"Whatever problems you think you have now," the man continued, "you better be careful…you've set yourself up as a target…."

"Kalan Lockeheart?" a cold voice announced from behind him.

He whirled around again, and stared anew. The man coming towards him had to be a Soul Reaper…he was dressed in the usual black _shihakushô_ , with the white sash, _tabi_ , and sandals. Like Sakura, he wore a white coat, a _haori_ , over the top, but this one was sleeveless and had a high collar as well. His long black hair was adorned with strange white semi-tubes. He was tall, several inches taller than Kain, even adult, and was of a strong but rather medium build. More than that, his presence was astonishing. Kain gaped as he strode forward.

"W-who are you?" Kain demanded.

"I have come in answer to your summons. An arrogant boy has laid claim to a name for which he is unworthy, and has called for foes to test himself. Very well…."

He stepped just past Kain. To Kain's horror, his sword came out almost faster than he could perceive….

Kain slid to a half a dozen yards away, his right arm dripping with blood from the wound. The man's sword had aimed right for his vitals, and he had just managed to deflect it with his bare arm. The man, his sword now unsheathed, turned slowly to face Kain. "You survived the _Senka._ You are at least better than I expected." Then he stepped in to attack again.

Kain drew his own sword from his cloak and caught the blade. The force of the blow, however, sent him flying. Even as he attempted to recover, the Soul Reaper was on him again.

 _('H-he's so fast…and strong…is this the real power of Soul Reaper captain? Is he this much stronger than Sakura…or was she just holding back to such an extent back then…?')_

He managed to hold his blade against the man on the next strike, but the Soul Reaper removed his left hand from his sword hilt and stretched two fingers towards Kain. " _Hadô_ 4: _Byakurai_."

Kain was quite familiar with the spell from his many spars with Momo, but he was not used to the power of it. Still, he managed to deflect the spell up, causing a rather familiar explosion. As he sailed away, he raised a hand back towards his foe. "Doom Bolt!"

The spell brought the Soul Reaper up short, and while he managed to dodge it, Kain was able to make a counterattack. He dashed in, thrusting….

But the Soul Reaper was suddenly behind him again, and a savage swing sent Kain crashing down to the ground.

8-8-8

"Jeez," Chisame muttered to herself. "Shopping is quite the task with this body." _('Still, that stupid fool…it seemed fine because he was handling things so well for us. But then, using the name of his utterly-renowned father in front of that huge crowd…in front of the entire world…. I mean, the guy's famous and all, but…he's not just a hero. He's a war hero, right? Who knows what kind of resentment that's bought him? God…that idiot…he already worries incessantly as it is. And then he just goes and puts himself in a situation that will just put him in danger…the man's a damn retard.')_

And then the minor earthquake shook her thoughts. "W-what?" She glanced up and gaped at the scene. Amazingly, spectators were gathering as the explosions wrapped around the city, two super high-class fighters battling at high speed and throwing high-level spells to boot.

Kain gasped as his opponent took a momentary break to survey him. "W-who are you?" he demanded in between breaths. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. You called for me, and I have come…I have reason to come. The pride of Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th Division of the _Gotei 13_ , will not permit this audacity. As one who knows the true strength of Kalan Lockeheart, as one who accompanied him into battle, I have challenged you to see if you are worthy of the name. If you do not prove worthy…then you shall die."

Kain's eyes widened. "Who knows…you mean you knew…you're a member of the Red Wings!?" he stuttered. Yes, it was slightly different, and his back had been turned, but there had been a Soul Reaper in his father's picture of the Red Wings, one who had that hairstyle with those hair ornaments….

Byakuya stepped in to do another killing thrust, but again Kain managed to repel it and retreat. "W-wait!" he pleaded. "Even if you've come to challenge me, to fight me here…."

"You're wasting your breath, Kid," a man said kindly from just behind him. It was the man with the fedora…and now that Kain was thinking about that picture, the recognition of this man was pricking the back of his mind. "In this lawless town, people are rather used to this kind of disturbance. More importantly, however…the Soul Reaper's serious. If you look away…you may die…."

Indeed, Byakuya took advantage of Kain's distraction to move in. Kain again repelled him, just, and managed a half-hearted counter that his opponent blocked easily. As the strikes came, Kain tried to center his mind. Finally he stepped past Byakuya a good distance and whirled around, charging a spell. "Lightning Surge!"

" _Bakudô_ 81: _Dankû_ [Severing Void] _._ " A rectangular wall of barrier energy suddenly sprang up just behind Byakuya, blocking Kain's spell. As it faded away, Byakuya turned and extended a hand. " _Hadô 33: Sôkatsui_." The wave of blue flame flew out, engulfing Kain.

Kain stepped away from the blast, just escaping it, but the heat singed him and his mind reeled. Every exchange between them seemed to result in a new wound for Kain. _('This is…the same level of strength I feared…the same strength I know I can't reach…._

 _('To be able to stand on the same stage as those heroes…to stand alongside my father and his companions…to be able to stand up to Eminus and the rest of the Obsidian Star…if I don't…._

 _('If I don't, I will die here._

 _('If I don't, we will_ all _die here.')_

Kain raised his head. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. Even at the distance he'd put between them, he could see that there was a new light in his eyes. Kain spread his hands out…and activated _kanka_.

"Oh? That coarse technique? It seems you are certainly different than he was…and full of more surprises than I expected." Byakuya came after him again.

Kain met his sword and exchanged blows. He was better able to handle him now, but Byakuya was still a step ahead of him in speed and strength and even farther ahead of him in technique and skill, and Kain continued to take small but consistent wounds. Still, Kain was able to better acquit himself in the combat, using his instincts to fight so that he could plan using his mind.

As they wrapped swords, Kain suddenly extended a hand and released a swarm of magic missiles point-blank. Byakuya stepped away, and then blasted the attacking spell with one of his own. Kain came in behind him, but he parried the attack easily, and Kain shed a bit of blood trying to avoid the counter.

Kain's mind was calm. It was clear. It was focused. There was nothing for him but the battle. Victory, or death—no debt, no slaves, no fears, no conspiracy, no bounties. There was just Kain, and his opponent.

Chisame watched the destruction and soon caught sight of Kain's white cloak. "Crap! I knew it! I knew something like this would end up happening! What should I do!? Should I call Kenjirô…!? No, he won't make it in time…ah, crap!"

"Worried about the kid, little girl?" muttered the tall man in the duster. "Just sit and watch…he'll be okay…he's getting just what he needs." Chisame stared up at him in surprise, and her eyes widened even more when Kamo hopped from his shoulder onto hers.

"Don't worry…this guy'll step in before it gets too bad," Kamo assured her. She narrowed her eyes and was about to ask a question, but another blast caught her eye, and she turned her attention back to the two fighters.

Again they exchanged blows. Byakuya maneuvered behind him…and cut him down. The stricken being faded away, however. "A decoy…?"

Kain was behind Byakuya, unfurling his cloak towards him. The Soul Reaper retreated as if it was a deadly attack. Kain smiled to himself ever-so-briefly, despite the intensity of the battle. _('He really does know my father…but that's just fine, too.')_

Kain had analyzed and predicted Byakuya's retreat perfectly, and as Byakuya lighted upon the ground, a sigil power of flared into being. A cage of energy rose up to capture Byakuya. His eyes widened in surprise.

He stepped again to escape the spell, but he had barely completed his maneuver when Kain was behind him, running him through….

And then the only thing on his blade was the man's _haori_. " _Onmitsu_ _hohô shihô_ 3 [Four-Maple Secret Step, number Three]. _Utsusemi_ [Cicada Shell]." Kain retreated, and Byakuya settled upon the ground across from him, now void of his outer vestment. "You did well to force me to use that technique."

Byakuya considered Kain carefully as the young man readied his sword for the next assault. "You have surpassed my initial expectations," he intoned. "But before you drown in self-confidence, I shall show you the gulf between our worlds." He raised his sword and held it straight up in front of his face, as if he were giving Kain a salute.

 _('He's about to release his sword,')_ Kain thought. _('Is it an elemental attack-type like Momo's, or is it more like Sakura's, with special properties? He's already too strong…I have to stop him….')_

"Uh oh," muttered the man in the fedora. "Okay, it's reached the stage I need to step in…."

"Scatter…" Byakuya began.

Kain reversed the flow of power and activated his True _Kanka_ , then charged in at Byakuya….

8-8-8

[ _"Izumi-_ chan _is head over heels for…Kalan-_ san _?" Yukari asked seriously._

 _"I'm afraid so," Miki replied. "When we first met…'Kôtarô-_ san _' and 'Kalan-_ san _', we found them interesting and fun to hang with, and Izumi really took to Kalan-_ san _, especially after the Festival. Now, after suffering perhaps the worst disaster of her life, her hero has suddenly shown up to save her…if she was just interested in him before, now she's borderline obsessed…."_

 _"She doesn't really show it…too much…."_

 _"Izumi's too air-headed to begin with to be any different just because she's in love. And too naturally cheerful."_

 _"True…but…in that case…shouldn't we tell her the truth? I mean, when she finds out…."_

 _Miki shook her head. "I think it's best if we let her believe what she wants for now…after everything she's been through, she needs her delusions to stay strong…." She sighed. "Personally, I wish_ I _had a few more delusions to hide behind right now…."]_

And so Yukari watched Izumi as she swept away, humming cheerfully. She was wrestling with her inner feelings about the subject. What Miki said made plenty of sense…but Izumi was better now, and she had to be stronger than that, right? They couldn't keep her in the dark forever…and the longer they waited….

Izumi suddenly bumped a little statuette sitting on a pedestal against the wall. She shrieked in fright as the fragile and valuable object tumbled toward the ground….

And Yukari was there, diving in to catch and save it. Izumi stared in surprise and then sighed with relief. "T-thanks, Yukari- _chan_. If that had broken, that would have added to the debt that Kalan- _san_ and Kôtarô- _san_ would have to pay back for us…."

"Y-yeah…" Yukari said, placing the valuable object back on the pedestal. She paused. "Izumi- _chan_ …about Kalan- _san_ …what do you…really think of him…?"

"Eh? Of…Kalan- _san_? W-well…he…he's done so much for us…and…." Izumi twiddled her fingers and looked down, blushing slightly.

 _('Ah yes…Miki-_ chan _was right….')_ Yukari made up her resolve. "Izumi- _chan_ …about Kalan- _san_ …."

Suddenly Riza burst in. "It's horrible!" she declared in what for her was serious fright. "Kalan- _san_ 's been in a fight in town and is hurt! He's being taken to the infirmary now!"

The two girls stared in shock. Then, concern filling the both of them, they hurried after Riza….

8-8-8

A couple of mage-medics were wheeling Kain on a strange-looking mobile bed through the halls of the complex towards the infirmary. Tôkasa was with them. Miki joined up with the other three as they came running around towards the stricken man. "K-Kalan- _san_!"

"Tôkasa- _san_!" Yukari called, ready to raise questions.

"Huh? What do you guys want?" Tôkasa snapped. "He's about to go in for surgery. Get your asses over there and don't get in the way!"

"They said Kalan- _san_ was hurt!" Izumi pressed. "W-will Kalan- _san_ …will Kalan- _san_ be all right?"

"Yeah, don't worry," the man replied negligently. "They'll fix him up. Both he and his opponent were skilled…his foe could have cut his arm off easily, but only wounded it. Of course, he didn't help his case by fighting so fiercely with that wounded arm…."

"H-his arm!? W-will he really be all right!?"

They watched him disappear into the infirmary. "Kalan- _san_ …" Izumi whispered.

Chisame watched the whispered conversation from afar. "That idiot…he was being so rash," she muttered venomously. "I think I know how Tokiha feels now."

"Ah, c'mon, don't say that, Chiucchi," Kamo chuckled. "Guys have to do things like that sometimes…."

"That's right," Kenjirô agreed before Chisame could make a biting reply…or query. She turned to glare at him as he approached. "The rumors are already floating around…he was fighting a captain of the Soul Society, and, from what I hear from the few who actually know anything, it was one of the most famous of their captains…someone who once ran with his father. He's not dead, so all things considered, he's made out just fine…."

"Oh, what's that, Kôjirô? That's the first time you realized that?" Tôkasa came back, just in time to catch Kenjirô's last, louder comment, flanked by his two cronies. "I figured he was just a kid blessed with talent, but his bones aren't abnormal, ya know? Kind of got a better opinion of him…."

Kenjirô turned to scowl at the man. "Somehow I don't feel better hearing you say that. You want to know what I think of your opinion?"

"Hey, back off, kid," Tôkasa growled, meeting Kenjirô's glare with a smile as they put their angry faces close. "I was praising the kid, dammit!"

Chisame watched the scene with an impassionate glare. "Well," she muttered to Kamo, "maybe it would be a good time for you to tell us about that other gentleman who interfered…?"

8-8-8

Kain opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. _('…Huh? …This is…? It's not…the school…?')_ He glanced out a window and a saw a large creature in the sky. _('A flying whale…ah, that's right…this is the magical world…so what was I….')_

The cold, impassionate eyes and flashing blade of Byakuya Kuchiki came back to him….

He sat up in shock. _('That's right…I…!')_

"Kyaa!"

Kain blinked and looked around in confusion. "…Eh?"

Izumi was sitting next to his bed. She was actually dressed in a rather normal outfit now, having apparently been allowed to nurse Kain during his recovery and wear something practical while doing so. She held a wet cloth in her hand and stammered a bit. "A-ah…oh…thank goodness! Y-you're awake, Kalan- _san_..." Then she gave a little shriek.

Kain stared at her. "I-Izumi- _san_ …?"

"Y-yes…K-Kalan- _san_ …" Izumi managed, blushing and half-hiding her face while looking away. "Y-your clothes…."

"Huh?" Kain looked down at himself. He realized that, despite being wrapped in bandages and partially covered with a blanket, he was completely naked, and said blanket had slipped down to remain _just_ as covering as was proper…but was still too much for Izumi.

"A-ah! S-sorry! Allow me!" He snapped his fingers and invoked a spell, quickly bringing a modest _kimono_ into existence over his body. "T-there…ah…."

"K-Kalan- _san_...! You're wounds! N-no!"

Kain had only just come out of magical surgery, and while mages could do better healing than modern medicine, true healers of the caliber of Kagome or Tear were rare indeed. Kain was still weak, and his desperate attempt at modesty strained what little energy he'd recovered. Although Izumi was ignorant about magic, she was aware that whatever he was doing was straining on his body in this condition, and she fluttered in panic even before he started to fall and topple out of the bed.

But, as he toppled on top of her, knocking her to the ground, at least he was clothed….

"Ah!" they said in surprised unison, staring at each other's face.

"I-I'm sorry, Izumi- _san_ ," Kain said. "I…I just felt ill…I-I'll get up now…." He attempted to validate his words, but he was struggling slightly.

"N-no, no…don't worry about it," Izumi said politely, a little overwhelmed by all this and wondering what she should do….

And then Kain dropped his body wholly on top of hers, his head falling right beside her face. "Kyaa! Hah…oh!" she moaned in shock. "N…no…K-Kalan- _san_ , d-don't…this is just too sudden…ah…. …Huh?"

She realized the man had not fallen on her in lust, but was now completely unmoving. "K-K-Kalan- _san_? D-did you faint? H-hang in there!" She glanced around in renewed panic. "What do I do…?" She strained to lift the larger man off of her….

Miki opened the door and peeked in. "Izumi, how's Kalan- _san_ doing…?" She stared at the two of them lying on the floor as Izumi started. "Please, take your time…" she said, shutting the door.

"Kyaa! It's not that, Miki- _chan_! _Help me!_ "

8-8-8

"I-I'm so sorry, Izumi- _san_ ," Kain apologized later, after he had awoken again. Miki _had_ finally helped Izumi get him back into bed. "That was…shameful of me…."

"N-no…me too…."

"Well then, I'll leave the change of bandages over here, Izumi," Miki said rather brightly, then started out the door.

"R-right…leave it to me!"

Miki paused at the door. "Kalan- _san_ 's been sleeping for more than two days, so…don't tire him out too much, all right?"

"M-Miki- _chan_!" Izumi blurted, reddening at Miki's suggestive tone, but the silver-haired girl had already slipped out the door.

Kain glanced at Izumi, also red-faced, but for a different thought. "Ah…could it be that you put these bandages on me, Izumi- _san_ …?"

"Ah! N-no, of course not! …There was a white-haired man who took care of it, although h-he kept asking me if I wanted to…."

 _('Kamo…well, I always thought he could take human form if he wanted to…and at least he's somewhat useful like that….')_

"Ah! B-but now that you're dressed, it would be my pleasure if you'd let me change them!"

"I-is that so? Thank you…."

Izumi did so. As she changed the bandage on his arm, she couldn't help but let her gaze—and fingers—linger on the scar. "It's already faded this much…."

"Did you see it?" Kain asked.

"Y-yes…it was terrible…they said you were fighting with that arm the entire time…?"

"Ah…well…yes…I guess the adrenaline was so intense I didn't even notice..."

"I see…but this is magic…."

"Yeah…a few more days, and there won't be a scar left. Now, if Kagome…." He trailed the last comment into a mumble.

"Eh? What was that, Kalan- _san_?"

"Nothing." Kain shook his head. "In any case, thanks to my rash actions, I've learned something."

"Eh…?"

Kain stared at his hand. _('I had anticipated a fight like that…in a sense, Kuchiki-_ san _was right—that fight was_ exactly _what I had been asking for…. Although it was a battle with our lives at stake, I wasn't cowering in fear…far from it, really…._

 _('Alyssa, Takamichi, Jynx and my shadow-father, and Sakura…I've had terrible battles with them all, but they took it easy on me, so even if I 'did well', there was never much in the way of real danger to me…but Kuchiki_ -san _, out of 'kindness', you could say, was treating me to a_ true _high-powered death match. And in that moment, focusing my mind on that one point made all my hesitation vanish. I felt that I could fight forever, to whatever end. There was only 'me' and the 'terrible opponent'. That sensation…that is what I need to grab hold of…that is what I need to feel if I'm going to take that final step….')_

Izumi giggled, waking Kain from his reverie. "W-what's wrong?" he asked, flushing slightly.

"Nothing. It's just that you're definitely Kain- _sensei_ 's cousin. It's just…our classmate Kaoru- _chan_ says that even though Kain- _sensei_ is our age, he sometimes gives off this sorrowful look, as if he's not there, staring at something far away the rest of us can't see. You…had that same kind of look just now, Kalan- _san_ …."

"Huh?" _('Kaoru_ _said something like that…?')_

"…But I'm really relieved. I'm glad that you're all right. I…I had so much fun during the Festival…and since then, you've been a good friend…and now, we're in so much debt to you…."

"O-oh, no…it's nothing…."

Izumi was silent for a moment, then said, the despair haunting the edge of her voice, "I…I was really worried…these last two days…if you had…had died…I don't know what I'd have done…."

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I-Izumi- _san_?"

"I'm really…so relieved," she continued, wiping her eyes. "If anything…were to happen…I don't know what I…could say in order to apologize to you, Kalan- _san_. Because of us…you had to face all this danger, and we can't do anything…!"

Kain balked at this. "N-no, Izumi- _san_ , not at all. This is…I'm…I'm just doing what I want to do…."

"But this has all been my fault from the very beginning! You had nothing to do with our situation, and yet…."

"W-what are you saying, Izumi- _san_? I have more to do with this than you could understand…."

8-8-8

The next morning, out on the veranda, Kain inspected his arm. "All right…should be fine now."

He sighed as he considered the situation. "I made Segawa- _san_ …Izumi- _san_ …worry so much. Probably everyone else, too…and after I was using Father's name and all, I thought I was prepared, but…was I really? Maybe so…more than I was…."

He slapped his face. _('No. I can't start worrying about it now. I don't have the time or luxury. We're already on that course. I have to be ready to win that tournament in Orimus. Rei and Nanami are already out searching for everyone…we just have to wait for news from them. So all I can do is focus on my own efforts…and become strong enough to protect everyone….')_

8-8-8

 _[Again they exchanged blows. Byakuya maneuvered behind him…and cut him down. The stricken being faded away, however. "A decoy…?"_

 _Kain was behind Byakuya, unfurling his cloak towards him. The Soul Reaper retreated as if it was a deadly attack. Kain smiled to himself ever-so-briefly, despite the intensity of the battle._ ('He really does know my father…but that's just fine, too.')

 _Kain had analyzed and predicted Byakuya's retreat perfectly, and as Byakuya lighted upon the ground, a sigil power of flared into being. A cage of energy rose up to capture Byakuya. His eyes widened in surprise._

 _He stepped again to escape the spell, but he had barely completed his maneuver when Kain was behind him, running him through…._

 _And then the only thing on his blade was the man's_ haori. _"_ Onmitsu hohô shihô _3 [Four-Maple Secret Step, number Three]._ Utsusemi _[Cicada Shell]." Kain retreated, and Byakuya settled upon the ground across from him, now void of his outer vestment. "You did well to force me to use that technique."_

 _Byakuya considered Kain carefully as the young man readied his sword for the next assault. "You have surpassed my initial expectations," he intoned. "But before you drown in self-confidence, I shall show you the gulf between our worlds." He raised his sword and held it straight up in front of his face, as if he were giving Kain a salute._

('He's about to release his sword _,_ ') _Kain thought._ ('Is it an elemental attack-type like Momo's, or is it more like Sakura's, with special properties? He's already too strong…I have to stop him….')

 _"Uh oh," muttered the man in the fedora. "Okay, it's reached the stage I need to step in…."_

 _"Scatter…" Byakuya began._

 _Kain reversed the flow of power and activated his True_ Kanka, _then charged in at Byakuya…._

 _A strip of cloth suddenly flew through the air, wrapping perfectly around Byakuya's sword, covering it from tip to the hilt. The man holding the cloth suddenly appeared between Byakuya and Kain, a pistol in his other hand; he fired the weapon just past Kain, and the bullet somehow siphoned away all of his_ kanka _energy, leaving him with no power boosting him. The sudden change stopped him cold_.

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa," murmured the man, smiling underneath his fedora. "That's enough there, I think…any more serious and one of you might actually kill the other…."_

 _"So it was you, Aiden Rylack," Byakuya murmured. "You dare to interfere?"_

 _Kain stared at the man._ ('Aiden Rylack? He really is…one of my father's….')

 _"I know what you're on about, Byakuya," Aiden smirked. "The kid's got guts to take his father's name. But you're being awfully vicious against a pup. Why don't you save your efforts for a proper match?"_

 _Byakuya simply stared at him. Aiden holstered his pistol and put his hand on Kain's head. "I'm taking supervision of the kid's training from now on. He's entering the Memorial Tournament in a couple months. That would be a fitting place to have a real match, don't you think? I figure, by then, I'll have him trained up enough that he'll be stronger than you…."_

 _"Hmph." Byakuya slashed his sword free of the binding, then sheathed it. "One day, you will regret playing with my pride." He turned and started away. "I have lost interest in this fight. I look forward to seeing…one_ worthy _of the name Kalan Lockeheart." A few steps away, he vanished._

 _Kain looked up at Aiden._ ('And he knows all about me, too….')

 _"Don't worry, kid," Aiden said. "Once you're healed, I'll work on giving you what you're after…power, right?"_

 _In response, Kain collapsed.]_

8-8-8

Kain still stood on the veranda as the memory faded. Then a pineapple bounced off of his head. "Ow."

Chisame, in her child-cat-girl disguise, was in post-throwing posture, her anger veins throbbing. Kenjirô stood next to her, Kamo on his shoulder, holding a basket of fruit from which the pineapple had originated, sighing in surprise.

"Chisame… _urk_."

Chisame had darted forward to punch Kain in the stomach for good measure.

"W-what?" he demanded.

"If Tokiha were here," Chisame said, "she'd probably be hitting you. So this is on her behalf. Jeez, talk about unreasonable. Even if you are healed now."

"Ah…." Kain came to a realization. "I'm sorry, Chisame…I made you worry, too…."

Chisame looked away to hide her embarrassment. "Hmph…who was worried? Hell, it'd probably be good for you to say you've had your stomach cut open and nearly lost your arm once. Whatever…."

"Yeah, yeah," Kenjirô sighed. "Anyway, we have news, too. A…report from some of our comrades." He smiled and held up a letter.

Kain started in shock. "R-really!? It's only been 3 days since the live broadcast, and we're already seeing results!? Who's it from!?"

"Open it and find out," Kenjirô smirked. "It's slightly coded, since we're wanted fugitives.

Kain did so. He read:

'Kain- _sensei_ ,

Both well.

Searching for others.

Glad you're OK.

Will be waiting in Orimus.

HK & MT.'

"Mai and Hinagiku!" Kain exulted. "They're okay!"

"Well, that's two," Chisame said. "Now we just have to meet them in Orimus…."

"We'll see them there." Kenjirô turned to Kain. "More importantly…you need to find that Aiden Rylack now, right?"

Kain hesitated, then nodded. "…Yes. Byakuya Kuchiki challenged me…he swore that it was out of pride, because I insulted my father's name, but really he was showing me just how wide and dangerous this world was. He's going to test me…and Aiden promised to help train me so I could be strong enough to face him. I know that, without some serious help, I won't be able to beat him in the tournament…so I have to go…also…."

"Of course…you might get to find out more about your dad." Kenjirô smiled. "You do realize that Aiden Rylack was the man we were supposed to meat in Ouritel?"

Kain started. "Really?"

"I didn't have my head in the clouds and actually _read_ our itinerary as Meia- _san_ presented it to us. I guess he came over here after we couldn't meet him…probably heard about us and tracked us down. In any case, he'll probably be able to tell you quite a bit…right, rodent?"

"That's right," Kamo agreed happily. "Aiden's all-in to help…I'll let him say the rest."

"So go on, take that training," Kenjirô said. "I can handle our matches alone for a while…and I'll level up just as fast from real battles. You better train real hard so you don't drag me down when you get back."

Kain smiled. "Yeah."

The pair exchanged a fist bump. Chisame stared at them, bemused.

8-8-8

Kain headed out into the desert, following the directions Aiden had left for him at the hospital. A short distance out of town, he paused and considered himself. "This is far enough," he muttered. The pills Nanami and Rei had brought for disguises were proving incredibly useful; this particular batch had been made to last until a code spell was used by the 'afflicted'. Kain cast the spell now, returning himself to his younger form. He fitted the rest of his clothes properly.

"That's an annoyingly useful ability," growled a voice on the hill he had just crested. He turned to glance up at Chisame, now in 'normal' form (or age) and wearing her glasses again.

"Chisame!" Kain cried. "Why are you here…?"

"I told you yesterday." She slid down the hill's short distance and walked up to her teacher.

"Huh?"

"I'm here as Tokiha's substitute. That wasn't my real intention…but there's no one else. I'll be your lookout and your second opinion going forward."

"R-right…."

Chisame smiled slightly. "Besides, being in that Lolita body for too long is constrictive. I need a breather, and this is just the excuse."

"Ah…thank you…."

"Well, just accepting it? That's unusual…."

Kain laughed. "If you really are Mai's substitute…then you won't take the back-talk, and will just get angry anyway…."

Chisame chuckled. "I guess you're right. Anyway…well, Ayanami asked me to watch over you, too, for whatever good it did. I…failed before, I guess, but since you think it'll still do you good, we'll make the most of it. Now, c'mon…let's get going before we roast up out here."

"Right." Kain turned and pointed. "I can see the oasis he wanted to meet at there…it's not too distant. We should be there soon enough…."

8-8-8

 _Author's Note: Character Introduction: Byakuya Kuchiki_

 _Well, this chapter was able to stretch fairly well, thanks to all the little things happening. Kain has made an important step, both in his understanding of the world, and himself…and now he's ready to start some serious training at the hands of Aiden Rylack, who has suddenly appeared._

 _Of course, that will be delayed slightly…Act 8 is progressing faster than I thought it would. I gave Riku and Kaoru a little time to eat up some space, but there's still plenty more space in this section, so I think I'll have Saber (Queen Artoria) tell them some early Kalan stories to stretch things out a little more. I'm planning to end Act 8 with Kain commencing his training and then starting Act 9 on the adventures of some of the scattered party, and Act 10 and 11 as well, but just ending it quickly next chapter (which I could do) would leave this a VERY small mini-part. Heck, I could have ended it here if I wanted. But since I want to have some more meat here, this gives me a great excuse to tell some Kalan stories, which I've kinda wanted to do for a while._

 _On that note, as a 'Next time: on Mahou Sensei Kain!' preview, I should explain that…sometimes I just name chapters after something, usually appropriate to the setting (see Act 1: The Great Library Adventure, etc.) and sometimes I have a theme in an Act, giving each chapter a significant name in a theme. In Act 6, for instance, it was about the Dreamer of Dreams (Sakura's sword, and by extension and implication, the girl herself) and so each chapter was a dream-themed song title I'm fond of. Then I did it again, as each chapter in Act 7 was a song title, too. This time, the chapter titles describe a group of people defined merely by an adjective—'The Broken' in chapter one refers to Kain, and also Chisame and Rei, who are suffering emotionally from their situations. Chapter two's 'The Desperate' likewise refers to our heroes, and their evolution from being broken to at least trying—desperately, of course—to solve their problems. Chapter three gives us 'The Valiant', still talking about our heroes, who have managed to come to terms with their situations and are boldly making plans to correct their situation instead of crying (Chapter 1) and worrying (Chapter 2). Chapter four changes gears, speaking of 'The Accomplished', referring to the members of Kalan's (very accomplished) party who are finally making their appearances—Saber, Aiden, and Byakuya. This manner of chapter naming comes from Final Fantasy Tactics, which labeled its chapters in the same manner._

 _So, how is this a preview? I've finally come around enough to explain. Nagi's relationship with Arika, Negi's mother, was only partially explained, but as I've mentioned, I've got Kalan's whole story pretty much planned out, and Saber is going to tell the girls how she met Kalan…and, by association, how Kalan met Aeli. Because of some similarities which I will explain in more detail in the next chapter's author's note, I've decided that some of their early history mimics part of the Final Fantasy Tactics story (but with better characters and a happier conclusion, although I will steal the villain Gafgarion from this story…spoiler…). As another side note, I have always felt that the story of FF Tactics and Soul Calibur III's 'Chronicle of the Swords' story are similar…medieval political intrigue warfare, and I'm adapting both into Kalan's background along with elements of the original Negima (after all, I stole the country names of Grandall, Dalkia and the Halteese Republic from SCIII almost as a joke before I realized they would actually be important once we were in the magic world, and then just decided to run with them)._

 _But that's enough of this rant. Let's move on to Byakuya Kuchiki._

 _B yakuya Kuchiki is one of the major Soul Reaper characters from Bleach…initially an antagonist who nearly kills Ichigo and is trying to kill his own sister Rukia. After Ichigo finally beats him, he has a change of heart, and becomes one of Ichigo's (surprisingly) staunchest allies. As I've mentioned, Kalan's history in the Soul Society mirrors Ichigo's somewhat, so after Kalan leaves the Seireitei Byakuya joins him (somewhat unofficially) 'as a matter of pride' and aids him the rest of the war. Although sometimes he suggested tactics favoring the harsher traditions of the Soul Society, he actually accepted Kalan as the group's leader and deferred to his judgment. Like many others, he starts here as a temporary 'antagonist' challenging Kain's power, but he'll help Kain against the Obsidian Star every bit as much as he did Kalan._

 _The Byakuya I'm describing here matches his description post-time jump in Bleach. As I mentioned in notes on Momo, Tite Kubo changes the looks of characters over time, older characters during flashback scenes and most of the characters after the seventeen-month break between Ichigo losing and regaining his powers. Byakuya, after that time, has taken up this rather fancier_ haori _and also wears his hair somewhat longer. I generally decided that, for most of the Soul Reapers, they've taken up their 'post time-jump' looks and hairstyles after the war twenty years ago, so they'll all look as they do in the final arcs of Bleach in this story, excepting those Kalan flashbacks. One major exception, of course, is Momo, who, as I noted, had her hairstyle kind of determined by the presence of her alternate-universe daughter, Sakura, so they wouldn't be complete twins while she was around (and when I started this story, I had not yet seen post-time jump Momo)._

 _Anyway, our noble Byakuya will be absent for a while…but excepting his tournament battle against Kain, he'll be a hero to cheer for! So, on to the next…._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Five: The Driven

"So…Artoria- _sama_ …" Kaoru began, "can you tell us…some stories about Kain- _sensei_ 's father…?"

Artoria glanced up at her and smiled. Riku perked her own head up, the eagerness for the story evident in her own features.

Artoria obviously had many duties as the Queen of Avalon, but she seemed to go out of her way to spend as much time as possible with the pair. She also had many knights and servants running about that attended to them well, but Artoria had taken it upon herself to be their primary hostess.

She always made sure she had an hour to share tea with them each day, and they often exchanged stories. Artoria had explained to them much about the magical world, about Avalon, about her ancient predecessor Arthur's accomplishments with the kingdom; they, in turn, explained what Kain had done with their class.

And now, Kaoru had finally asked for the greatest stories.

"Well," she said, putting down her tea cup, "stories of Kalan…why not? Yes…let me tell you…about how Kalan and I met…."

8-8-8

Marshal McGovern observed the young man…no, the _child_ over the rim of his glasses. The two men flanking him weren't really much better…youngsters, all of them. Even the oldest was about the same age as his son….

Kalan Lockeheart, despite being a child of little more than ten years of age, seemed to be the undisputed leader of this little band. He was dressed rather simply, in a plain tunic and trousers appropriate to the world; he was not wearing a cloak. He had a sword, a Japanese katana, normally belted at his waist, but lying across his lap as he sat. Allen Black, usually better known as 'Jynx', a little older at thirteen years of age, sat behind him on the right. He was dressed, appropriately enough, in black, and had a black cloak wrapped about his shoulders. He carried a staff and kept a shortsword belted at his waist. The third man, Eishun Higurashi, was much older by comparison, having recently passed his eighteenth year. He was dressed in a kind of sweatshirt and slacks, and like Kalan he wore no cloak. He carried his own Japanese longsword in its sheathe at his side. All-in-all, despite the hardware, they didn't look much like a combat unit…although, as McGovern was well aware, looks could be deceiving.

"Well, you've certainly shown some impressive feats to take your place in the Grandall 'Irregulars'," he mentioned. "Despite your age…I bet you hear that quite often." Kalan didn't reply or smile, although Jynx' lip quirked up. "Well…I do have an assignment that you could greatly assist with. It's not the most glamorous, perhaps, but it could be vitally important to the fate of Grandall…and other nations besides."

"If 'most glamorous' jobs refer to those on the bloody frontline, I won't be sad about missing them," Kalan quipped. "We're ready to work…what's this 'vitally important' assignment?"

The marshal gestured over a small globe and a map of the region came into view…Grandall and its neighbors. "As you're well aware, we're currently at war with Dalkia…the hostilities broke out just a few months ago. The Halteese Republic is staying neutral for now, although they've increased their forces along both borders…'as a precautionary measure'. The other nations around—Avalon, Wind Bloom, Fiore, and Kanev—are all remaining completely out of it. However, Kanev is in a rather difficult situation, caught between the three of our nations, and its illustrious history does not translate to current military power or, for that matter, real respect. Emperor Karl would like to offer them a hand of fellowship…he has extended an offer of sanctuary and protection to the Princess Aeli Kanna, King Harven's youngest daughter. Since this is an unofficial alliance—we do not want to expose Kanev to any dangers over the course of this, naturally—it would be best if outside help carried out our wishes. Your arrival is quite fortuitous…we have also hired another mercenary, whom you will join for this, but your assistance should help ensure that the princess is safe."

"Mercenary?"

As soon as Eishun had murmured the words, the marshal called out. A door opened, and a man stepped in. He was heavily-girded in bronze-sheened armor, and his prominent mustache was pure white, but otherwise he bore little signs of age. He gazed with obvious disdain at the three young men. "…What is this? This is the aid you promised? Children?"

"Ah," Kalan said with a smile before anyone else could answer. "I can already tell that we're going to get along famously."

8-8-8

Goffard Gafgarion was the name of the mercenary, a Fell Knight skilled in Dark Sword arts. He was in his early fifties; about thirty years ago, in the last great war, he had served his nation, Dalkia, against the Halteese (at the time, a kingdom as well), but afterwards had left their service to go freelance. He was rather evidently unimpressed by Kalan's youthful party, and Kalan couldn't totally fault the man—he was older than the three of them combined.

The magical world had generally worked to spread twentieth-century communication devices (or the MagiTech equivalent) throughout the world, but weapons and transportation were not so advanced, or at least as readily available—some mages adapted personal firearms for use in magic combat, but in military circumstances high-level mages and certain MagiTech devices were far more common (and, honestly, effective). Airships were available for swift travel through the air, but they were rare, usually only in the hands of the very wealthy and not common enough to be used as a military weapon…at various times over the centuries, some aggressive nations had sought to build powerful, well-armed aircraft to aid their conquests, but inevitably the enemy would gather the resources to (either through combat, sometimes with magic beasts, or through sabotage) destroy the weapon, and the war efforts just went downhill from there. Most of the lasting nations used their airships for transportation and little else.

Thus, without any readily available transportation, the four were hiking their way between Grand Chokma and Orbonne Monastery, where they were to meet up with the princess. Gafgarion largely kept to himself, and he was not actually an unpleasant companion—he never tried to press too hard (not that he could have pressed the young men too hard) and, after his initial remark of displeasure, he never went out of his way to insult or belittle the young men. He helped set up camp and prepare food and composed himself as a comrade, even if he wasn't the friendliest one.

On the third day of their week-long trip to Orbonne, a flight of birds bursting in panic from the woods to their right caught their eye. As they turned to look, the source of the birds' flight showed itself. A huge eight-legged lizard came bursting out of the trees and came roaring towards them.

Four swords came out simultaneously, and the four warriors scattered before the giant beast's charge. It moved with surprising speed and litheness, and swiveled its head to pursue Jynx. The black-cloaked man gathered fire in his hand and threw a blast of flame at his pursuer. The explosion threw the beast back.

It swiftly recovered and roared in anger, but before it could begin its pursuit Eishun was running by it, his sword flashing. Two of its legs went flying. It roared again and swept its tail towards the man, but he dodged by the attack…and then Kalan appeared before it. It turned and opened its jaws to devour him…but he merely reached out calmly and grabbed the upper lip of the monster and slammed the whole head into the ground. Then he raised his sword and plunged it into the lizard's eye.

It gave one brief convulsion and then fell still. Kalan removed his blade, that katana that was of ordinary size but that in his small child's hands seemed far too large, and made a slashing gesture. The ichor and blood staining the blade vanished, and Kalan sheathed it at his side. "Nasty critter. That's done."

Eishun pushed the bridge of his glasses as he sheathed his own sword and returned to Kalan's side. "I suppose that beast must have been driven from the forest…its territory has likely been overrun by soldiers because of the war."

"I almost feel sorry for it," Jynx said as he rejoined the group.

Kalan shrugged. "War causes tragedy…as sad as it might be, beasts are of secondary importance to humans. If it's them or us, I won't cry over them." He turned to Gafgarion, who was watching the scene with his sword drawn. "Well, old man? It's a little late to help out."

Gafgarion continued staring for a second, then he chuckled and began to laugh. "Sorry…I must say I really was wrong about you—despite being kids, you're pretty good. A donfa lizard like that isn't a dragon, but it's no easy foe, either…you all had it before I could chip in." He sheathed his sword. "Well, if we're done here, we might as well get going." He turned and continued down the road.

Kalan nodded and started after the man, but Eishun hesitated. "Should we…just leave it like this?"

"Nature takes care of herself," Kalan said, continuing on without looking back. "Carrion eaters will deal with the body…I wouldn't want to deprive them."

Jynx and finally Eishun followed after them. The four continued on their way.

8-8-8

Orbonne was located on the banks of the Auran River, which flowed down from the mountains of Avalon to the north. A bell swung in a tower at the top of the three-story building, chiming the hour. Two lady knights clad in green cloaks stood guard by the gate, and they hailed the four as they approached. Both were fairly young, perhaps in their late teens, and looked like they could have been sisters; the leader on the left had long dark blond hair while the one on the right had long light brown hair.

"Kalan Lockeheart and the Red Wings," Kalan said, gesturing to his companions. "Also, Goffard Gafgarion. We've been tasked with guiding the princess Aeli Kanna to sanctuary in the city of St. Binah."

"Sounds like a band," Jynx commented under his breath, eliciting an equally muted but earnest retort from Kalan.

The two hesitated, taking this statement (and the appearance of their visitors) in. The girl on the right frowned and offered tentatively, "We've received word of your coming, but…well…."

"No, they must be who they say," replied her companion. "I've heard about them…about four months ago, just before the outbreak of the war, they participated in the 'true' tournament at Mahora on Earth. The young boy there…Kalan Lockeheart…he won it all…."

"Well, I'm glad _some_ people have heard of me, at least," Kalan quipped politely.

"Really? Another prodigy like Lady Saber…?"

"Alicia? Lavian? What is the commotion?" demanded a new voice, and the two knights turned and bowed respectfully, one arm across their chests, as the figure emerged. Like Kalan and Jynx, she was young, nearer to Jynx' age…considering that girls began their 'maturation' into teenagers earlier than boys did, her slightly older appearance probably meant she was quite near in age to that boy. Her blue eyes were serious, and she wore long golden hair tied up into a lady's bun at the back of her head. She was in a 'battle dress'—a full-length blue dress with a portion of the blouse white of higher-quality material, although that part wasn't very visible because a breastplate and other segments of armor were placed over the top of it, and she also wore gauntlets. In non-magical worlds, such equipment was ridiculous and impractical—however, with the aid of magic certain kinds of style could replace substance to a degree. Her two respectful allies were similarly dressed, in light breastplates with miniskirts but knee-length heavy boots covering their legs. She also had a large sword, a hand-and-a-half or bastard sword, belted at her waist.

The girl's reaction left no doubt that this was 'Lady Saber'. She carried herself with seriousness as she considered the newcomers; then she nodded. "So, you've arrived, quite punctually. Allow me to fetch the princess. You may come inside if you wish." Without waiting for their reply, she turned and headed back inside.

Eishun sighed and scratched his head. "She's…young. And she's the leader of the princess' bodyguards? What is it with this rising generation?"

"Don't worry yourself too much about that, _boy_ ," insisted Gafgarion good-naturedly. "You're young enough to be part of that same generation, you know."

"I'm eighteen," Eishun protested. "That's universally considered adult! I'm old enough to drink alcohol in most countries…."

"Come on, children," Kalan chided them as he followed Alicia and Lavian inside. "Let's not stand out here and bicker…it's impolite."

8-8-8

Saber walked into the library and looked around. She had to be in here….

"Our visitors…they're your escort, Lady Saber?"

Saber turned and smiled at the old man as he approached. "Simon…yes, our 'escort' has arrived." She glanced around warily. "Where in here…is Aeli hiding?"

The old man chuckled. Simon was over seventy years old, bald but with a long white beard. He was dressed in the yellow robes appropriate to his position in Kanev's church. He pointed up. The library extended all the way up to the roof, with shelves lining wall from floor to ceiling. There, near the top, Aeli sat nestled in one of the alcoves, reading a book.

With an exasperated sigh, Saber hurried over to the foot of the shelf. "Your Highness! You mustn't stay in places like that! It's dangerous!"

Aeli finally glanced down from her book. "Saber? What's the matter?"

"I just said that you must not climb up into dangerous places…."

"I heard that part." She set her book down on the shelf in front of her. Then there was a gust of wind that wound around the room, and an instant later Aeli was suddenly alighting down just behind Saber, to her right. "Is something happening?"

Saber sighed and turned to Aeli. "Our escorts have arrived. We should be readying ourselves to leave." She gestured towards the door to the library, where the four new guards were entering.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" grumped Gafgarion. He glanced over at Aeli. "This little girl is the princess? Are we ready to go or not?"

Saber turned and retorted sharply, "How dare you! You are speaking to her Royal Highness, Aeli Kanna, Princess of Kanev! Show proper respect!"

Eishun, Jynx and Kalan all began to bow their heads respectfully out of well-bred habit, but Gafgarion simply said, "We're not knights, just mercenaries hired by Grandall. We're not obligated to show respect to you."

"How dare you!"

"Now, now," Kalan said with a sigh, stepping forward. "Let's get along…we'll have to be traveling together for quite a while, and I'd rather put off the arguments and fighting for as long as possible."

Aeli strode forward, giving Gafgarion a sideways glance before focusing her attention on Kalan. The two children were of similar age and very similar heights. Aeli said sweetly, "And you're going to be my protector?"

"Yes. If you're going to say something about my age, I've heard it all before," he quipped.

"No…I was going to say something about your height, actually," she retorted very sweetly. "Aren't you a little short for a mercenary?"

Kalan's lip twitched upward briefly. "Well, I'm not a proper mercenary anyway," he said. "You'll have to make due with me."

Aeli stared at Kalan for a second more, then she laughed and smiled honestly. "Well, let's get going, then. At least this trip to my new prison should be somewhat interesting. Saber, are our things ready?"

"Y-yes, your Highness…."

"Then let's not make our honored escort wait any longer." She turned to Simon. "Simon…thank you for taking care of me while I've been here. I'll miss you…."

"And I you, my dear," the old man replied.

The four mercenaries left, leaving Aeli to say her goodbyes. Kalan turned to Alicia and Lavian, who were still waiting outside. "So…are you two accompanying us as well?"

"No," Alicia replied stoically. "Only Lady Saber and Princess Aeli are taking this journey. No soldiers from Kanev are to accompany you."

"No soldiers from Kanev…so Lady Saber is from Avalon?"

Alicia regarded the boy coolly, then slowly nodded. "Yes…she is."

Kalan nodded to himself, then turned as Aeli and Saber finally emerged. "Well…are we ready to go?"

8-8-8

The group began to grow acquainted with each other. Gafgarion kept his distance, as usual. That left Eishun as the oldest member of the five, and so he haltingly attempted to be the surrogate parent…not that Kalan was any more prone to really listen to him than before.

Eishun was in a much more natural setting cooking dinner for them as they camped. Kalan was laying out their camping gear alongside Saber while Aeli led Jynx about gathering firewood.

"She has some unique talents," Kalan commented. "Spiritual compulsion, right?"

"Yes." Saber smiled. "You really have an eye for magic, Kalan- _dono_."

"Yes…it's always come easily for me," he admitted. _('Kalan-_ dono _…')_ he thought. _('She has some interesting tastes, choosing Japanese honorifics for their simple way of showing respect.')_ "Well…Saber…if you don't mind my saying it…that's a rather…interesting name…."

"I am nothing but the sword of her Highness. I need no other name than that," she said, almost curtly.

"I see. That makes sense, I suppose." He glanced sideways at the older girl. "You know…I've been wondering something else this whole time. About my assignment, or my mission, or whatever." She looked over at him in surprise. "This…small agreement between Grandall and Kanev. It didn't make much sense to me from the beginning. Grandall is involved in the war, but Kanev isn't. Yet the kingdom of Kanev, fearing possible aggressions against them, decided to send their princess away for safekeeping…to a nation embroiled in war? It would have made more sense to send her to, say, Avalon, which, despite being a small nation, has the military power, particularly in their Knights of the Round, to protect the princess from any aggressors. In fact, Aeli's mother is the sister to Avalon's queen, isn't she? It would have made sense."

Kalan watched Saber's tense expression and jerky movements, and Kalan knew that he had struck just the nerves he had expected. He continued, "So, of course, there must be some other reason behind this arrangement. I suppose…political alliances being what they are…the emperor's son Peony is around our age, isn't he?"

"Perhaps," Saber said coldly, cutting him off. "I'm just her Highness' knight. I am not involved in the politics of the situation."

Kalan smiled. "Forgive me," he offered earnestly, and went back to his work.

8-8-8

Saber, Aeli, and Jynx looked on while Kalan, Gafgarion and Eishun inspected the terrain. They were four days out from Orbonne Monastery, and nothing yet had troubled them. Now, however, the three with wood lore had noticed that something was on the move.

"A group of armed men," Eishun said. "Probably bandits—their formation isn't organized enough to be regular military, or even mercenaries."

"They're heading up into the hills there," Kalan agreed. "Passed by this way only yesterday. Probably…returning to camp?"

"Most likely," Gafgarion agreed. "Can't think that there's anything worth seeing up in those hills."

"Actually," Aeli offered, "there are rumors of remote and secret villages in these mountain passes, hiding away magical secrets and such things. They're just rumors, but….."

Gafgarion stood. "Well, regardless, they're no concern of ours right now. Whether they're taking spoil or settling back into camp, we'll likely be long gone by the time they mobilize again. Let's get going."

A sing-song kind of laugh suddenly cut through the air. They glanced around in surprise; the warriors all laid hands on the hilt of their blades. "Of course you don't really have to worry about them," said a voice that came from everywhere and nowhere. "But can you really afford to let them be?"

As they glanced around, a collection of white lights suddenly manifested around them and coalesced around Aeli's head, finally concentrating just above her right shoulder. Then, popping into existence, there was a small white animal resembling an ermine. They stared at it. The creature raised a…paw. "Yo!" it declared.

The four continued staring. "And what," Kalan finally offered, "are you supposed to be?"

The ermine glanced around at them all. "Well, well…what an interesting group of kids you all are. And one old grandpa. _I_ am Kamolai. I'm a mana elemental, a magical spirit of contracts and binding."

"But what are you doing here?" Aeli asked, fascinated. "What does a spirit like you have to do with us?"

"Ah! You see, _Ojô-chan_ ," he said, turning to the girl, "I'm the kind of spirit that enjoys mingling with people, and I go around, looking for interesting people and situations. Several genius kids, a princess with a connection to magical spirits, one old dark swordsman…you guys qualify. And this situation isn't something to be ignored. Those rumors you were just talking about? They're true, in this case—there's a hidden village up in these hills that has guarded a magical secret for many generations. They can't hide from spirits like me, you see. And, somehow, this bandit group was lucky enough to find them. Now they're having their way with the village, and it's only a matter of time before they plunder all the artifacts they're protecting."

Gafgarion snorted. "And we're supposed to take the word of some rodent?" He obviously hadn't been put in a good mood from Kamo's frequent 'old man' comments.

"Why shouldn't we?" Jynx asked. "He's come here to explain this situation…why would he lie?"

"Well, his motives are the first real question," Eishun said, gazing hard at the animal. " _Why_ did you feel the need to tell us this? Why do you care about this village, or us, and why do you think we ought to do something about it?"

"I told you, Four-Eyes…I'm attracted to interesting people and situations…."

"Magical spirits of this nature derive…all of their being from fulfilling their purpose," Aeli intoned. "You can call it…nourishment, or fulfillment, or pleasure…he isn't lying. I can sense the truth in him. And I…understand what he wants. He wants to be a familiar for us…."

"Ah, something like that," Kamo chuckled. "I'm way beyond a familiar, but you got the gist of it, _Ojô-chan_. Now, before we continue, I introduced myself, but none of you have reciprocated…."

Taken aback, the group did so, with Gafgarion reluctantly finishing.

"Well, since Mr. Kamolai has informed of this…" Aeli began.

"Kamo, please, Aeli- _chan_. No need to treat me with too much respect…I'm not human, after all."

"Right. Since Kamo has told us about the village, perhaps we should go save it…."

"Y-you can't be serious!" Saber said, horrified. "Your Highness, we have to keep you _out_ of danger…."

"It's a ridiculous idea," Gafgarion agreed. "There's no money in it. I was hired to protect the royal brat on her way to her new home, not battle bandits on behalf of some backwater little village…."

"Well," Aeli said brightly, "I think I want to take a detour and see this mysterious village. And since all of you are required to protect me, you'll have to accompany me, right? Let's go, Kamo…lead the way." And she turned and started following the recent trail up into the hills.

Cursing (mildly), Gafgarion started up, but still trailing the protesting Saber. Kalan gazed after them for a few seconds and then startled to chuckle. "Wonderful girl," he said. "Either I'm going to kill her, or I'm starting to like her."

"Nice quote," Jynx murmured.

"She started it. C'mon…let's join the party."

8-8-8

"Well, here we are. And Kamo's report seems to be spot-on…."

Several brigands were lounging around the village. They had already been here nearly a day…who knows what they had done to the place. Kalan let the mere sight of the disheveled village speak for himself, and did not stir his mind to undue speculation.

Nor did he waste any time. Drawing his sword, he rose from the group's place of concealment and began to stride into the clearing.

"Oi! Brat!" Gafgarion cried. "Shouldn't we make up a plan…?"

"Kalan doesn't need plans," Jynx said, rising and starting after him. "Not for enemies like this."

Eishun and Saber hurried after Kalan as well, with Aeli following a reasonable distance behind the warriors. At the sight of the five youths emerging, weapons drawn, the reveling bandits stopped and stared. Naturally, their initial reaction was to laugh. "What's with these kids?" one began

"Where'd you come from?" said another.

"What's with those toys? You kids think…."

The man was cut off as Kalan was suddenly in front of him, cutting him down…or up, perhaps, in this case. There was a shocked look on his face as he said, "Eh?" and fell over.

Kalan rose to full, insignificant height and flicked the blade off of his sword. "It's obvious what's been going on here. You boys have had your fun…now you're all _dead_."

This display was shocking, leaving the bandits silent for several moments…but soon, with cries of rage, they leapt into action.

So did Kalan and his allies. Kalan raised his hand towards the first bandit to approach him and there was a pulse of power, which had no visible effect aside from throwing the man at high speed into the woods. A few seconds later there was an audible _crack_ that emerged from the trees.

Eishun leapt into a group of them, moving his long-bladed sword with surprising speed and grace as he easily matched all three of them. Moments later, he finished cutting them down.

Saber engaged an opponent of her own, and, much to his surprise, the tiny girl matched his blows and began to overpower him. He didn't last long, either.

Bandits came charging in the right flank, but Jynx moved to intercept them, a light glowing between his palms. "Fireball!" He tossed the spell at the group, incinerating them all.

One coming around behind stumbled upon Aeli. "Well, little girl…maybe you can be a hostage…."

As he reached for her, a light suddenly rose in front of his eyes, and he fell over, unconscious.

"Handy," Kamo commented from her shoulder.

"Only the weak in will and spirit are susceptible," she replied easily. "My spirits are fairly minor…and focused…."

Gafgarion, grumbling, came strolling in behind. Glancing around, he spotted one bandit on a rooftop nearby, sighting the swordsmen below with a rifle. He drew his own sword. "Master of all swords, cut energy…Night Sword!" His sword flashed red and he made a slashing motion.

A red world-like image appeared in the air above the rifleman. It dripped a stream of translucent energy of the same color on the man, and as it covered him a spike of that same energy shot from the ground through his body. He gasped and toppled over as a wisp of red energy traveled a path back to Gafgarion.

In less than half a minute the survivors were backing, stumbling, crawling away. "Th-these aren't…kids…they're demons…."

Then a man came emerging from the largest building, flanked by three warriors. "What's this mess about?" he demanded. "And…who are these…?"

"T-they're demons, boss! They're not human…."

The man gazed around at the destruction. He was large and well-aged, grey-haired and heavy-set. His once-handsome face was marked by scars telling of a violent past combined with poor healing. Despite his advanced age, his hair was the only sign of it he bore and he seemed to be in peak physical condition. "Some fine mages here, huh? How'd you kids even find this place…?" He drew his sword, a massive weapon nearly four feet long and over four inches wide. "Murly, Loe, Carry…let's deal with them."

"Deal with us?" Kalan said, striding lightly forward. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Is that so?" The man smiled and saluted with his sword. "I won't underestimate a mage who can do all this, even if he's a kid. You face Krovak, the Black Tiger."

"Kalan Lockeheart. My friends here are the Red Wings. Let's go."

The three behind him moved out to engage the other targets as Kalan and Krovak locked blades.

"Krovak, the Black Tiger…so this is what happened to him," Gafgarion muttered. "He seems as short-fused as ever…well, let's see how good this boy _really_ is, facing one of the three great swordsmen of the Mantis War…."

Murly came at Saber, wielding two slim, short swords. As she raised her blade to meet him, he suddenly crossed his swords and fire raged at her. She stopped her charge and jumped back just as the explosion erupted, barely escaping the flames. As she retreated, he swept one sword down and another burst of flame raced towards her.

Loe, wielding a double-bladed sword, targeted Jynx. The younger man parried the blows with his staff, then attempted to cast a spell. Loe's whirling blade, however, cut through the mana, dispersing the spell before it could finish. As Jynx looked up in surprise, Loe moved to cut him down again, and Jynx just managed to leap away.

Eishun moved to meet the final swordsman, Carry, and they matched long katana. They traded blows repeatedly, feeling each other out.

Saber leapt back again from the blast of flame, bits of her face and clothing and even her armor slightly blackened from the flames. "What's the matter, little girl?" called Murly, leaping high above her. "Too hot for you? Don't worry…I'll quit before you're well-done!"

He brought both his swords down in a huge overhead swing again, and a huge flame appeared above him and began to fall on her. She steadied herself and faced the fire. "Equip Change!" she declared. Her sword and armor vanished. The flame engulfed her.

The flame was still raging over her, obscuring her completely, as Murly lit finally upon the ground. As he stared, waiting, the flame suddenly broke around her. She swept her new sword around. She was now in a red dress, with white flame-emblazoned armor plates and a flaming crown. In her hands was a sword of a blue-white blade that left streaks of frost and frozen air in its path. The fire around her made a few last futile gasps and vanished. Murly stared in shock. She raised the new sword above her head. "Ice Fang!" she cried, and plunged the blade into the ground. A stream of icicles erupted from the ground in a stream that finally lanced the man. He flew backwards and collapsed on the ground, defeated.

Jynx danced backwards, firing more spells at Loe. The man twisted his sword, dispersing the magic every time…spinning it counter-clockwise, every time. Jynx narrowed his eyes.

He stopped and raised his hand above his head, gathering a large orb of fire. He leveled his hand and released the flame. Again Loe spun his double-blade around, canceling the spell…but then Jynx was in front of him, and he moved his staff to intercept the spinning blade. At the same moment he reached out again with his left hand and released another spell, a spell that took Loe in the chest and hurled him away and into the trunk of a stout, solid tree about fifty feet away, cracking it. He slumped down, fell on his face, and did not move again.

Eishun and Carry exchanged sword blows. Eishun was repulsed by a vicious series of blows, and blood flew from a wound on his arm. Seemingly ignorant of the pain—or at least ignoring it—Eishun steadied himself, set his feet, and raised his sword in preparation as Carry began to charge in again. " _Shinmeiryû_ _Ôgi—Raimeiken!"_ A bolt of lightning accompanied his mighty slash, and when the dust cleared, Carry was on the ground, still.

Kalan and Krovak exchanged their attacks. "You're pretty good, kid," Krovak commented. "How'd you and your little 'Lost Boys' find this place to begin with?"

"We got a hint to your trail," Kalan replied evenly. "What about you? Why are you here? Why is this village so interesting to you?"

"I was hired…by a kid like you, really. Some brat told us about this place, about how these people guard these artifacts—hired us to come in here and find some artifacts for them. What a cheeky kid…."

"Really? …Who was this kid?"

"Heh. No idea!"

The fierceness of his strokes redoubled. Kalan leapt backwards from the force of a mighty swing, and then stepped behind Krovak. He swung his sword around as the man instantly began to turn and make his own strike….

They slid away from each other. Blood ran from the cut above Krovak's eye. A comparable amount of the liquid ran from Kalan's shoulder. "So closely matched," Krovak chuckled. "Damn, kid…I haven't had a fight like this in years…it must be time for me to retire." He laughed again. "If I get the chance."

Cuts began to mount on both of them as their blades danced. "What the hell," Krovak muttered again. "I've seen so many warriors that can take hits like this, but a brat like you…." His eyes shimmered with a light that walked the edge of rage and ecstasy. "What kinds of hell have you seen? I'd almost believe you weren't human…."

"Who knows?" Kalan retorted. "You're chatty. I'm tired of this. Shall we finish it?"

"Heh." Krovak raised his sword. "Fine then. Tiger's Claws, Ultimate Technique: Black Blade of Disaster." Black energy began to engulf Krovak.

Kalan swung his own blade behind him and began to pull in energy of his own. Then, as the black comet that was Krovak came charging in, Kalan raised his sword above his head…and then brought his sword down in a mighty slash. The energy arcing between the duelists exploded, causing the onlookers to blanch as they tried to see through the blast.

The dust cleared and two figures stood there, still as statues, as if they were a battle scene permanently presented in stone. Krovak's blade rested on Kalan's shoulder, while Kalan's blade was bent down, touching the earth. Then, breaking the stillness, Krovak's blade suddenly broke and shattered, falling off of Kalan and revealing a nasty wound there. Then Krovak's torso from left shoulder to right hip lit up and fountained blood. Kalan stepped backward, somehow avoiding most of the spray (all save a few drops that fell across his cheek) and letting the other man collapse to his knees and then fall flat on his face, his arms dropping the sword and falling uselessly to his side in the process.

"Damn," the man gasped. "I always knew…as a warrior, you live day to day, just waiting for the man to come along who's your better. After all this time…it's a brat young enough to be my grandson." He glanced up at Kalan. "As a reward…this other brat…was a boy with silver-blue hair and pink eyes. Despite his looks… _he_ wasn't human…not anything close.

"Best of luck, kid. I can tell…you'll need it…making your life adventurous like this…."

And then Krovak, the Black Tiger, closed his eyes and died.

Kalan stared down at the man for several moments, then he snapped his blade out, causing it to magically clean itself, and then he slipped it into his scabbard. "Well…that's done." He looked back behind him. "You guys took care of the rest already?"

"They're all down or fled," Jynx began. "But, you know, Kalan…."

"You're hurt, so badly!" Aeli cried, rushing forward. "We have to tend to your wounds."

"Later," Kalan said crisply, starting forward again. "First, we have to see what condition the rest of the village is in…if there are any survivors…."

There were. Most of the men had been killed, and the surviving villagers had been locked inside the town hall (the village leader's house) by the bandits. The village leader turned out to be a woman, a priestess, named Dylana. They had obviously been through a great deal, never mind the deaths of their young men…at first they huddled and withdrew from these new invaders, but when the newcomers made plaintive assurances and their priestess did not appear frightened of them, they quickly recovered and began to enthusiastically praise and celebrate their saviors.

Aeli took Kalan aside and tended to his wounds while the rest of their party began to assist the villagers in giving their hamlet some quick repairs and restoration. She bound up his worst wounds and healed the rest, using the same kind of spirit magic she had before, using her mana to call upon, not the standard energies of magic, but its primal source, the spirits that dwelt betwixt the mortal world and the realm of pure magic.

"You're so terribly hurt," she murmured as she worked on him. "How could you keep fighting through all this?"

He shrugged with his still-good shoulder. "Because I had to. If I hadn't, more people would have been hurt…would have been killed."

She stared at him, then shook her head. "So you simply acted on cold logic in that condition? People don't do that…."

"Normal people don't," Kalan replied. "Then again, being normal is never a problem I've suffered from…."

8-8-8

The group stayed the rest of the day, and that evening the village threw a celebration for their saviors. There was music, song, and dance, good food, and, of course, drink, that the hosts kept out of the hands of the youths.

Eishun was in a perilous position (for him), with three young women hanging on him and catering to his (supposed) needs. Kalan smiled to himself. The fairer sex was one mystery that the young boy had not really had an opportunity to unravel as of yet, but even he could see that Eishun suffered from a very unique condition regarding them. He had a virtual phobia of aggressive women, turning into a useless, stuttering, red-faced pool of embarrassment if a pretty girl so much as flashed her eyes at him. Even Alyssa, knowledgeable as she was in such arts despite the age of her human guise, could bedazzle him with her wiles….

Gafgarion was resisting the festive mood, drinking slowly by himself in one corner. That left the children…surrounded by the village children. Youths always have a fascination with heroes, or perceived heroes, and if the targets of their fancy happen to have saved them personally, that fascination only deepens. And, of course, the fact that four of these saviors happened to be children themselves was simply the icing on the cake.

Aeli, the most outgoing and friendly of the four, kept them entertained for most of the party; somewhat surprisingly, Kamo helped out. Eventually they were sent to bed, although more leniency was given to their guests.

Saber sat next to Kalan. "I must admit…that was an impressive performance today. Most of them probably haven't heard of him, but Krovak was a legendary swordsmen…considered one of the best in the world in his prime, and his skills have likely not diminished that much." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "You're from Earth, aren't you? I'd heard that the civilized nations of Earth were peaceful places…."

"They are. What about it?"

She sighed. "Genius and talent are one thing…but the instincts of a warrior are an entirely different matter." She glanced up again, her gaze searching and serious. "Just what have you experienced in your life that has given you such a detachment from…your own feelings?"

"Who knows?" Kalan said negligently. "It's not something…I can really talk about. It's just something that _is_. You don't ask about why the sun shines or why the river flows…and that's what it's like for me." He sighed. "I'm well aware that this kind of feeling…isn't human. Maybe I'm just a monster…that's certainly how others would see me. But I can't help but see things this way."

"A monster? It may be unusual, or even frightening to those who don't understand…but if you are a 'monster', our world could use a few more of you around."

Saber and Kalan looked up in surprise as the new speaker, Aeli, approached. She sat down next to Kalan and smiled at him. "The bandits who were here…having their way with this village…would you really consider yourself a monster compared to them? Even if you're different…when people are telling the stories of the hero Kalan Lockeheart, all they'll talk about is how he brings justice to the wicked and saves the weak…."

"The 'hero Kalan Lockeheart'?" Kalan chuckled. "That sounds pretty far-fetched…."

"Not at all. Right, Saber?"

Saber looked at Aeli in surprise, then smiled. "Yes, Aeli. Even this small village will serve as the first chapter of the grand tale of Kalan Lockeheart."

Kalan laughed again. "All right, all right," he said soothingly. "Well…we'll see, I guess. It's not like I set out to be a famous hero any more than I'm trying to be a monster. I guess we'll see which way history writes this story…."

8-8-8

Two shadows watched the village as the party dwindled down. One of them was a tall man; hidden as he was in the darkness, no observer—had there been any—could have discerned his features clearly, but the small light that there was glinted off his glasses. He stood watching, his hands in his pockets. Then he reached up, took out his cigarette, dropped it to the ground, and ground it out under his foot. Finally he turned and walked out into the night.

Gafgarion walked out into the darkness on his own, finally passing next to a shadow that was nearly invisible. He looked up at the starry sky, he said quietly, "So, you've tracked us all the way to this middle-of-nowhere village? Are you here to take her now?"

"Of course not," the shadow said in a low, almost threatening voice. "That little princess isn't important enough just to kidnap. She has to be strategically placed…otherwise, she's useless. What about the other brat?"

"He certainly…may have his uses. For a brat, he's skilled…and merciless. He scares the hell out of me, I'll tell you that. Krovak, the Black Tiger…to see him taken down like that…we've both gotten old, but my skills haven't diminished yet, and I don't think his had dropped all that much either. I doubt he's a kid who'll go along with us, but no matter how sharp he is, if he's manipulated right…."

"I see. Keep an eye on him for now. Just continue 'protecting her' until you receive the proper orders." The shadow turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Gafgarion watched after him, then turned and headed back into the village.

8-8-8

The village's priestess stepped forward, a package of some sort in her hands. The saviors of the village stood to attention while she went about this ceremony.

"Our village was founded ages ago, to protect relics of the ancient wars…so that they could not be used for evil, and so that they would be on hand if ever the forces of good needed them again. After all this time, our sanctuary has been invaded…but our treasures have been protected from despoliation by our brave saviors. Now we present to our savior, Kalan Lockeheart, one of our treasures…not as a reward, but because we see that he will have need of it, and will make use of it. It will protect him as he continues down his chosen path." She opened the box, and withdrew from it a beautiful white cloak. It seemed to be of fur, but the creature of its origin could not be determined…it was hard to believe that any earthly creature had a coat so beautiful

"This is the Cloak of Rashira, an artifact that rules space and time," she explained as she threw it over the young boy's shoulders. "In time, you will learn all of its secrets and powers…and you will find many uses for it. Take it and go, knowing that you walk the path of your destiny, and know that it will aid you."

The cloak was almost comically large on the young boy, but he wore it easily and adjusted its set so it did not drag quite so much. He bowed to the priestess. "Thank you."

8-8-8

"Contracts? Actually, that sounds pretty cool."

The group had finally parted ways with the grateful villagers, and had returned on their way to Orbonne Monastery. Kamo was still with them, and during a stop for a meal on their first day out, he had explained what his true 'purpose', or at least 'use' was: to make contracts between a mage and his disciples.

"Cool? Really?" Eishun asked Jynx, who had been the one who had been the one to comment.

"Of course. Don't you know, Eishun? The Archmages of the past all had magical contracts with disciples. The Archmage would share his power with his disciples…making the disciples of the Archmages the greatest warriors in the magical world."

"That's right!" Kamo agreed. "And I'm here to make it even better. I connect the master and disciple through the magical plane, allowing you to draw energy from there through the contract. It grants all kinds of benefits…in my case, my power will also grant the disciple a powerful artifact to help him protect his master. If you wanna be an Archmage, Kiddo, you've gotta get yourself a few disciples…."

Kalan smiled to himself. Monster. Hero. Archmage. All names…. "I really don't care what anyone calls me. Still…teleportation, communication, power, and an artifact…it isn't a bad deal…what's the catch?"

"Catch? Well, that's hard to explain," Kamo laughed. "On the surface, at least, there are no real drawbacks. As you're well aware, the fact that it's a contract means that the disciple is sworn into the service of the master. It…rarely is necessary, and if it is it presents its own sort of problems, but it _is_ possible for the master to enforce the contract in certain situations. Otherwise, the only problem is that the strength of the contract is emotionally-based."

"Emotionally-based?" Kalan raised an eyebrow.

"In other words, the stronger the emotional bond between the master and the disciple, the stronger the power of the contract?" Aeli asked.

"That's right. For that reason…while men can make perfectly serviceable contracts with each other, those between men and women…are much more powerful at their base…."

"You are suggesting that one of us should make a contract as well?" Saber demanded.

"I'm trying to break it in gently," Kamo said. "Of course, you have no reason right now, so I guess I can't blame you for not wanting to think about it…."

"The way the rodent speaks is fascinating," Gafgarion finally offered. "He says 'right now'. Of course neither of these girls want to bind themselves to someone who is just their hired protector…but you seem to be suggesting that they might have a reason later. Do you know something, little furball…?"

Kamo laughed. "Not really. No, forget I mentioned it. Now, you're enthusiastic, Jynx. Are you willing to make a contract with Kalan then?"

Jynx shrugged and stood. "Sure. I know things are only going to get worse as long as we're going into this war. I'd love to have a little extra insurance." He glanced aside at Kalan and smiled. "And I'd love to have an artifact that's at least comparable to that cloak. What do you think about it, Kalan?"

Kalan laughed. "I don't need or want disciples…but if you want a cool toy, I'm not going to refuse you. Can we do this right here, Kamo?"

"Sure." A magic circle exploded out, covering the ground around them. "Okay, do as I instruct…."

8-8-8

"This is certainly interesting," Jynx remarked, examining the card as they walked. "I just wish it was something I could try out a little…."

Kamo laughed. "You're right, the Scroll of Legends isn't something that you can…practice with. Still, you should be able to find ways to play around with it later."

"Well, that's enough." Kalan pointed. "Here…we're scheduled to stop at this place for tonight. A couple more days and we'll be at St. Binah."

It was a monastery, similar to Orbonne. Several old nuns were inside, and they emerged to welcome the group inside. A meal had been prepared for them all. They sat down to eat and then entertained themselves in various ways as the evening began to wear down, until a sound outside caught there attention.

"In the name of the Halteese Republic! We have come for the Princess Aeli Kanna! Release her to us at once, or face the consequences!"

The group exchanged looks. "What's this about?" Eishun demanded. "The Halteese Republic? Here? And what do they want with us?"

"We're between nations right now," Kalan pointed out. "We're not far from Halteese. And, as they just said, they're here for the Princess…."

"Those idiots!" Saber jumped to her feet and started towards the door. "What is this!? Are they trying to start yet another war!?"

Saber opened the monastery's doors and stepped outside. A group of two knights, two archers, and two mages stood confronting her. They returned her intense glare levelly. "What is the meaning of this!?" Saber demanded. "The Halteese Republic has no business here! Be gone with you!"

"Silence, girl," the lead knight replied. "We've come for the Princess Aeli Kanna. We are to take her back to the Halteese Republic for safe keeping…those are our orders, and we are to let nothing stand in our way! You, girl…you should just go back home. You're far too young to get your pretty face scarred…."

In response, light flashed around Saber. Her blue dress that she had reverted to for meals and the like was covered with her armor, and her sword appeared in her hand. She took up her stance. "I am her Royal Highness' knight and sword, and if you do not immediately leave, you will be the one who ends up scarred…."

Gafgarion and emerged and took a place next to her. "Well, well, this is amusing! I've been bored, recently, so if this is a fight, then this one's on me! No charge!"

"Condescending…" Saber began venomously.

Kalan, Jynx, and Eishun all emerged and took their places in a resisting wedge as Gafgarion drew his sword. As the attackers began to fan out, Gafgarion cried, "Kill them all! Let God sort them out!"

"Are you crazy!?" Saber retorted. "This situation is tenuous enough without intentionally creating bodies. Just drive them off and let them run!"

"That's impossible! Enemies are a threat as long as they're alive! The kid knows that well…right, kid?"

Kalan stared hard at the approaching group. "I'll kill villains without question," he said. "But…Saber's right…something about this is fishy…."

The battle began, and it did not last long. This unit of Halteese was completely unprepared for warriors of such caliber, and they were soon lying on the ground, unmoving. Despite Gafgarion's injunction, for the most part they were not in critical condition.

Kalan grabbed the collar of the lead knight and hoisted him up, staring into his eyes. "Now that that's over with, why don't you tell us why you're here, and what you intend to do with the young lady?"

The man stared blearily up at the boy, and then slowly smiled. He rolled his tongue around briefly and there was a soft crunch in the back of his mouth. "Ah, blast it!" Kalan swore as the man's mouth filled with foamy green. "What kind of soldiers have cyanide pills!? This is…."

Suddenly there was a chorus of concerned cries from the monastery. They whirled around and saw…a man, dressed in white, middle-aged, with white-blond hair, scruffy facial hair and glasses. He held a limp Aeli under one arm. He stared down at the group. "Sorry, boys," he said. "I think I should take care of the princess for a while…see you around." A magic circle encompassed him, and he disappeared.

"No!" Saber screamed, rushing at the building and falling to her knees. "Aeli!"

F I N

 _Author's Note: Character Introduction: Artoria Pendragon (Saber)_

 _This chapter ended up being an unintended story of Kalan and his crew. Like with the Festival, I was unsure at first about how to divide up the pieces of the Arcanus Myrror arc. Now I have settled upon a (tentative) way to divide it up, and I have intended to end Act 8 with Kain starting training with Aiden and leaving him in limbo for a bit while I use the next few segments to highlight the scattered girls in their adventures._

 _However, even drawing out this section and including pretty much all the little mini scenarios, the story so far is way too short. I've never been that concerned with the actual size of my writings, but still, I don't like making this_ too _short. Act 4 is the smallest so far, at 56,169 words (including these author's notes), and I would like to make this not too much shorter than that. Right now Act 8 is only around 41,000 words…far too short, in my opinion. I'd like to shoot for at least 50,000. And in any case, I would feel real bad making it shorter than the 45,626 words of the Short Stories segment._

 _So, I decided I'd burn up some time by telling some Kalan stories, stories that I've wanted to tell for a while. Riku and Kaoru, being in Avalon with 'Saber', give a good excuse for it._

 _This story is based on some of the early portions of Final Fantasy Tactics, although only loosely. As I mentioned earlier, the political/war plots of FFT and SCIII's Chronicles story are in some ways similar, and good for fashioning into this tale of subterfuge and plots._

 _As is usual, my unique story borrows from other portions. Although I used the name Grandall from SCIII, the actual Grandall Empire is being based on Tales of the Abyss' Malkuth Empire. The emperor during the actual portion of that game, Emperor Peony, is right now a young child, about Aeli's age. As is often the case, unions between various royal families are done for political reasons, and reasons of 'purity' (usually the thought is: 'Heaven forbid we water down our royal blood with the blood of commoners'). This is the reason for her travel…._

 _In Final Fantasy Tactics, the hero Ramza (with the evil mercenary Gafgarion) opens the game arriving as a recently-hired mercenary bodyguard to escort the Princess Ovelia from Orbonne Monastery to be the ward of one of the 'princes' vying for Ivalice's throne, Goltana. However, the rival lord, Larg, and his closest aides (Ramza's older brothers) are plotting to assassinate the princess and send troops to take her, troops dressed in Goltana's colors. It's all very complicated—Larg's sister married the old king, who was weak and sickly but nevertheless fathered two sons…who died mysteriously, rumored to be poisoned by Goltana's faction. The king was considered too sickly to have an heir, so Ovelia was adopted into the royal family to be the heir, although she was raised in Orbonne, in seclusion. Then, shortly before the king finally died, the queen suddenly had another child, a boy to be the new heir…and rumors said that Larg had somehow 'arranged' for his sister to conceive a new heir that was not the king's. The rumors do not make it clear if Larg was supposed to be the father or not. In any case, this ends up causing a new war when all is said and done, as Larg is trying to eliminate Ovelia so his sister's son can be the only true heir (and, since the king recently died, so that he and his sister can rule as his guardians). Goltana, meanwhile, tries to protect Ovelia so_ he _can be the effective regent. While Ramza is protecting her (along with her guardian, Agrias), his former best friend Delita appears out of nowhere and kidnaps her…._

 _And that's sort of the situation here, although as I mentioned Aeli's movement is merely a political matchmaking attempt, at least on the surface. I took her away from Orbonne before staging a similar incident, mostly so I could have a little mini-adventure show Saber's power, introduce Kamo to the party, and introduce Kalan's famous cloak, and how he obtained it. In some ways, I kind of…just threw it together, but I think it's not a bad little story._

 _And so on a stop on the road I had the abduction scenario take place…an important event leading to Kalan's official adoption of Aeli (and Saber) into his party, Saber's artifact, and the start of the investigation of the various governments, as Kalan strives to find out who is involved in fomenting all this war._

 _A nd so, here is 'Saber', Artoria Pendragon. In Fate/Stay Night, she is the actual 'incarnation' of the legendary King Arthur. The mages of the Fate universe battle for the 'Holy Grail', using the heroic spirits of legendary figures. The weird thing that they decided to do with it was make 'King Arthur' a woman—she 'hid her gender' and all that. Mostly, I believe it was an excuse to show_ ecchi _scenes and have romantic and/or_ hentai _moments in the_ ecchi hentai _game. Regardless, in the anime 'Saber' was an interesting and rather charismatic character, and she is useable…provided I don't think of her as the_ actual _King Arthur. However, this take on the story is interesting…say Merlin is a mage from Arcanus Myrror who had ties to England, tried to raise up a Britannian King, and then, after his fall, he was taken to Merlin's home in Arcanus Myrror…the legend of which has been maintained through the myth of Avalon (located in the magic world, rather than an island off the coast of England). Artoria is Arthur's descendant, and next in line for the throne (of course, in the 'present', she is the current queen). Her mother and Aeli Kanna's mother were sisters, originally part of the extended royal family of Kanev. As such, in pursuit of her honor as a knight, she assumed a pseudonym and went to be Aeli's personal knight and champion. In this manner, she takes the place of Agrias to Ovelia in FFT. In the anime, Saber wore various sets of clothing but could transform into her armor and manifest her sword at a moment's notice. This is very similar to the 'X-Quip' or 'Requip' magic used by Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail. Therefore, in this universe, it is the same—for reasons that will become apparent as that character is introduced and her story unfolds. She has several different weapons and armors of different elements, which allow her to adjust her fighting equipment (and sometimes style) to better match up with different opponents, such as dealing with fire enemies by using fire armor to protect against fire and an ice sword to cut down flames. Using the ice sword gave an excuse to use Siegfried's ice/crystal geyser-like ultimate attack that he uses in SC5, and which my Saber custom character therefore uses._

 _Well, we're going to continue the story of Kalan into the next chapter, and finish this introduction to the first six members of Kalan's party (including himself). So, let's go…._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Six: The Victorious

Saber began to run towards the building. "Hey!" Kalan called to her. "Where are you going?"

She whirled back to him, anguish and anger intermingled on her features. "We have to save her Highness! We can't stand around doing nothing!"

"We can't rush off without thinking," Kalan retorted. "Her kidnapper has vanished. We run off now, we're going blindly. We need to collect information."

"What information we can collect!?" Saber demanded.

"Easy. Get me a possession of hers. I'll track her with magic."

Kamo hopped onto Kalan's shoulder. "Not a bad idea, kid. But what if that mage puts a scryguard up?"

Kalan smiled. "He won't be able to make one stronger than my seeker spell. If you're worried, Lady Saber, then hurry!"

The girl started, then hurried into the monastery. She returned shortly with a stole of Aeli's. Kalan took it and made a sign. There was a brief flash of magic. He looked up and pointed. "This way…he's got some distance on us. His escape spell was well-prepared."

"The entire set-up was," Eishun commented. "Using these soldiers as a decoy…."

"We'll worry about that later. _Now,_ Lady Saber, we can rush off."

"R-right!"

"What a troublesome situation," sighed Gafgarion. "This simple job is getting way too complicated for the price…."

8-8-8

They ran on all that day. Led by the desperate Saber, they continued into the night until the darkness was so great they couldn't go any further…probably exhausting even this veteran group far more than was prudent.

Jynx approached Saber, who had, when finally coaxed to stop, simply sat down and placed her sword point-first into the earth in front of her, and leaned upon it. "Don't worry," he offered hopefully. "We'll find her…no matter what."

"Of course we'll find her," Saber said rather harshly. "We won't stop…." She sighed suddenly, cutting herself off. "I'm sorry," she began, smiling slightly. "I'm…on edge right now…."

"I understand," he replied easily. "You're worried about Princess Aeli." He glanced askew at her. "You're…very…concerned about her…I mean…."

"Well, of course I'm concerned about her. I am her knight, her champion and personal bodyguard. But, to answer your unspoken question…." She smiled again. "Her Highness and I…are very close. We practically grew up together, even though we were from different countries. Our families are close…and as I've grown learning the legacy of my nation and my family line, I have sought to become a sword, for her sake, for as long as our paths and destinies will continue…."

She frowned and shook her head. "That's enough talk for now," she said more sternly. "We need to use the time we're not moving to rest."

Jynx nodded. Moving away from her, he tried to settle down and get some rest of his own. It was difficult…for the first time, it seemed like they had found adventure…with a terrifying and exciting mixture….

8-8-8

It was shortly before noon the next day that they caught up to Aeli and her kidnapper…and they weren't the only ones.

The pair was on a wooden bridge on a mountain path…a bridge traversing a waterfall that came down from the mountain. The man in white was standing protectively in front of Aeli, trying to shield her…although that was difficult, considering that his enemies lay on both sides of the bridge. Eight soldiers in Grandall's colors, four on each side, confronted him, weapons drawn.

"That's as far as you go!" one of the Grandall knights cried. "Hand over the princess…or we'll take her by force!"

"Hand her over?" the man replied, rather dryly. "Ah, so you can execute her for political purposes? I think I'd rather take my chances and keep her…."

"Aeli!" cried Saber, calling forth her sword.

The surrounding warriors whirled to face this newcomer. "What the…!? Now, of all times!?" one of them cried, obviously angered.

"No helping it!" called the leader. "Gafgarion! Kill them! Now!"

"Kill 'them'?" Kalan murmured, bemused. "As in, us…?"

Gafgarion laughed. "Well, I don't know quite what's going on, but it's in the contract!" He drew his sword in a flash and leapt at Kalan, who whirled, drawing his own sword from his cloak and parrying the blow.

"You're betraying us?" Kalan demanded mildly.

"It's nothing personal," Gafgarion said. "This is simple business. I have a different employer…."

"Who, I wonder…?"

Meanwhile, the Grandall troops were leaping into action. Four on the far side from Kalan's party came leaping to attack the man in white; the four on the near side moved to fight Kalan's group.

"Leave no witnesses! Kill them all!"

"What's this about?" Jynx demanded, parrying an attack. "Isn't Grandall on our side!?"

"Not right now," Eishun replied.

"Well…I guess right now we're allies," the man in white mentioned, putting his hands in his pockets. "We'll work together for this…."

Kalan exchanged sword blows with Gafgarion. He was careful…Gafgarion himself had always been more cautious in their battles. He had not been cowardly, but he was an aged and experienced warrior who had learned how to survive through circumspect behavior, while the rest of them were callow youths, quite excitable and impulsive. Therefore, Kalan had not had a chance to see too much of Gafgarion's skills and abilities, and so he was set to observe Gafgarion so as to discern the danger he presented.

It was no great surprise to him that Gafgarion was still holding back and fighting reservedly…he had seen Kalan's skills first hand, and had no desire to leave himself vulnerable to this dangerous youth. His actual goal became clear about a minute into the battle, when he suddenly withdrew from the sword exchange and saluted Kalan. "Well, that's enough for me," he said cheerfully. "It seems this isn't the time…for me or you. But we'll meet later, kid. Stay alive until then."

Kalan sent a lance of _ki_ at him with a sword slash, but the man dissolved before the attack, vanishing as he activated his own recall spell. And as Kalan had been half-aware, the rest of the battle was almost over. He turned to watch Saber cut down the last soldier on their side, then hurry towards the bridge. Aeli took the opportunity to rush across the bridge and to her friend. Her captor, meanwhile, was in the act of putting down the last man facing him. Moving his hands almost faster than Kalan could see, he kept his hands in his pockets and repeatedly pulled them out to deliver lightning-fast punches before returning them to their place of rest. The man recoiled from a barrage of alternating hits to the face and stomach, then was knocked into the air, and finally the white-clad warrior leapt up quite briefly above him and slammed him into the ground with a surge of energy.

The kidnapper looked down at his most recently defeated foe for a moment, and then turned to gaze at Kalan and his party as they assembled around Aeli, Saber holding her protectively. "Well, that's done. Now…."

"Now you explain yourself," Kalan interrupted. "You're…from Halteese, aren't you? Allies of the ones who attacked us at the monastery?"

"Halteese, yes," the man replied. "Gato Kagura Vandenberg, at your service. I was once a federal agent in Ouritel, before I got sick of the corruption there. But I'm not with the ones who attacked you…I was just taking advantage of their distraction to try to save Princess Aeli Kanna."

"Save!?" demanded Saber in outrage. "You kidnapped her!"

"Yes, I did," the man replied, pushing at the bridge of his glasses. "But my intent was to remove her from danger. These soldiers lying around you, and the mercenary Gafgarion, should be all the proof you need that I speak the truth. But since you're obviously suspicious, I'll explain in detail." He glanced up at them and his gaze turned chillingly serious. "There is…some faction, or collection of factions, at work behind the scenes of this war…the war between Grandall and Dalkia. These same forces are trying to expand the war by getting the Halteese Republic involved. I don't know who exactly they are…they are masterful at covering their tracks. But their intent seems to be to destroy the balance of power between all the nations of Arcanus Myrror. To commit to war on such a grand scale…whatever they're planning, it's quite dangerous. They have agents in all three of the great nations, in pretty high places, it would appear…I'm certain they also have agents pulling Kanev's strings, and they might even have people in the governments of Avalon and Wind Bloom."

"Impossible!" Saber objected harshly. "In Avalon? Not the Knights of the Round, nor the Court Archmage would…."

"I'm not accusing anyone," Gato replied soothingly. "I doubt their agent is that high up—that's a reason why Avalon has kept out of this matter so far. But I'm not naïve enough to assume any nation is safe from a conspiracy of this level."

"You're talking of a conspiracy," Kalan finally put in. "What proof do you have?"

"Proof? Nothing that could be used in court. However, I have many contacts from my work in government-level law enforcement, and I hear things. Shortly before the war began, a young captain of Grandall's military, only recently graduated from the officers' school, encountered a group of bandits near the border of Dalkia…a large group, surprisingly efficient and well-organized. Interestingly, although they defeated and drove the bandits out of the area, they found those among their numbers dressed in the uniform of Grandall's military. A few days afterward, Dalkia declared war, claiming that they were retaliating against an earlier strike from Grandall, although no one at any level in Grandall's military seems to have heard or ordered such an attack.

"Meanwhile, Halteese, which is still less than a full generation removed from its change to a republic from a kingdom, is not in the most stable circumstances. Yet there are more than a few proponents of taking advantage of their neighbors…right now, not enough to gain attraction, but more than enough to cause alarm. Some senators who have always been pacifistic are suddenly leaning towards the pro-war camp….

"And they're not alone. Several of the most prudent officials in both Grandall and Dalkia, instead of suing for peace, are throwing their whole support behind the war effort. This attitude is unusual….

"And so I've been trying to find out more, although I've been blocked at almost every turn from learning anything concrete. However, I recently heard about this new alliance…that Grandall would take 'protective custody' of Princess Aeli Kanna, the youngest daughter of king of Kanev. This was quite an odd turn of events…."

"Yes, I see," Kalan said, nodding. "It is not odd that Grandall and Kanev might seek to pursue a political marriage between, probably, the princess Aeli of Kanev and the prince Peony of Grandall, but that they would choose to do so at this time…in the middle of a war, when any misstep could just expand hostilities between the nations…."

"Maybe we should interrogate some of these soldiers and ask their opinion about this," Jynx said hopefully.

Gato shook his head. "A fine idea, but it's pointless. Check them, if you like."

Frowning, Jynx turned to the nearby man he had put down…and was astonished to see him completely still, his skin already the pallor of a corpse. Each of the eight soldiers was dead, some with green foam emerging from their mouths, and some with no visible signs of actually being slain. "Just like the Halteese soldiers," Kalan murmured. "How…?"

"This is perhaps what is most frightening," Gato agreed. "Do they have a powerful enough force with enough resources that they can slip in and impersonate any military at a moment's notice? Or do they have enough agents already spread through the various militaries that they can undertake these kinds of clandestine actions anywhere? Neither prospect is comforting. And this is what has most stonewalled my investigations—either through poison or sinister black magic, every agent I've actually managed to identify and subdue has died before I could begin questioning them."

He turned back to Kalan. "And that is why I took the princess away. Taking her to St. Binah is simply delivering her up to be kidnapped and used in this terrible plot. No offense, but I couldn't trust you to protect her…I did not know for certain if the Fell Knight Gafgarion had been hired by them or not, or if any of her other hired bodyguards were involved—again, no offense—but I thought it highly likely at least one agent was in her escort. So I took advantage of the battle to secure her." He held out a hand. "You should commit her to my care for now…I have safe houses I can hide her where the enemy won't be able to find her. If you continue with your mission, you have no way of knowing who's on your side or not…you're delivering her up like a lamb to the slaughter."

In reply, Saber suddenly stepped forward, moving protectively in front of Aeli and putting an arm out to symbolically cut her off from the man. Kalan glanced over at her, smiled slightly, then said to Gato, "I appreciate your offer and I understand your logic, but forgive us if we don't trust _you_ so easily. What you're saying does make sense…but considering you did kidnap her in the first place, we'll have to refuse you for now."

Gato held up his hands placatingly. "I'm not going to press the issue right now…you've proven you can handle yourselves, so I'll leave her in your care." He turned away, but glanced back to say over his shoulder, "Just keep my warning in mind…if you let your eyes off of her, she could be taken from you." He leapt off and was soon out of sight.

Eishun stared after him, then sighed and scratched his head. "This was supposed to be a nice, simple escort mission," he muttered. "This is getting way too complicated…."

"You're telling _me_ ," Aeli said with a sigh. "Well, we should keep his warnings in mind…he was not unkind to me while I was in his care…."

"Whatever," Saber huffed. "I can't trust a man who acted without even seeking parlay, regardless of his reasons. We should get a move on…we've wasted time, and we're behind schedule getting you to St. Binah."

Aeli sighed again. "Yes, mother," she said with mock obedience.

8-8-8

"You know," Kamo said quietly to Kalan as they marched on, "I hate to admit it, but Gato Kagura Vandenberg seemed on the level. And he had some good facts…and a proper plan. We're probably leading the little princess right into danger…."

"Probably," Kalan agreed almost cheerfully. "Actually, I'm counting on it."

"Oh?" Kamo raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're…actually planning on using the _ojô-chan_ as bait?"

"That's right. I agree with Mr. Vandenberg…she's certain to be targeted again at this rate. And then we can track her to the lair of our mysterious enemies…it seems to me like the best way to find out about them."

Kamo chuckled. "Saber wouldn't be happy to know this was your strategy…."

Kalan shrugged. "Well, no helping it. She's duty-bound right now, anyway. It's for her sake, too…a second kidnapping will probably be required to convince her to seek to keep the princess safe…in any case, we'll worry about all that when it happens."

8-8-8

The group finally arrived in St. Binah. The Grand Marshal came out himself to greet them. "We were worried," he said. "You are late…and Gafgarion is not with you…?"

"It's a long story," Kalan said. He nodded towards the ladies. "If you could escort them to their new home…I'll explain as I can."

McGovern nodded towards his guards and two hurried to escort Saber and Aeli away. Then he started walking back towards his office with Kalan, who began to explain the situation to him.

"We were attacked en route," Kalan put forth. "Agents, supposedly from Halteese, trying to take the princess. She was kidnapped, and we were forced to pursue her. When we found her, we had to free her from _Grandall_ soldiers. They ordered Gafgarion to kill us all, and he tried."

"What!? Halteese…Grandall…Gafgarion…which ones are the enemy!?"

"All of them," Kalan continued as they made it into McGovern's office and McGovern sat down at the desk. "From what we gathered, there's some sort of conspiracy involved that has advocates in all the nations, and Gafgarion was hired by this same group. He escaped, so he's still alive, by the way…but in any case, this conspiracy might touch every nation on Arcanus Myrror."

The marshal slammed his hand on the table in fury. "Traitors, and from our own country!? Unthinkable! And what were they planning on doing with the princess!?"

"Nothing, specifically. They simply needed to use her to cause a war between Halteese and Grandall…."

"Because if Halteese dares to take her from us, it would be an act of war," McGovern huffed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This is…."

Kalan nodded. McGovern was honest…he was not part of the conspiracy, which relieved the boy. Still, he decided he should keep the rest of the facts and his intentions to himself. "In any case, I doubt they'll just leave her alone. We'll have to keep watch over her…."

"I'll increase the guard on her. As much as I can." He sighed. "With the war, of course, our resources in a 'secure' location like this are limited. Soon I'll be heading out to the front line myself. I'll also keep the ladies under house arrest, as unhappy as they'll probably be about it." He looked up at Kalan. "For now, can I ask you to keep watch over the city while I employ you on errands?"

Kalan nodded. This played into his own plans perfectly. "Of course," he said.

8-8-8

And yet Kalan questioned his own plans five days later. Returning from a mission, they saw plumes of smoke ahead. At the first sight of it, Kalan broke into a fierce run, quickly outdistancing Jynx and Eishun as, hollering after him, they strove to keep up.

The great gates of St. Binah had been smashed down, and bloody bodies lay strewn about. Kalan hurried up to the citadel where McGovern, Saber and Aeli had been staying. McGovern had finally departed the day before, leaving his second-in-command in charge….

Saber was lying in a pool of her own blood, struggling to rise as she propped herself up on her elbows. Her sword lay broken on the ground next to her, and most of her armor was shattered.

She glanced up as the boy dropped to his knees next to her. "Kalan- _dono_ …" she muttered.

"What happened?" Kalan demanded as he cupped his hands over her, letting his healing spell go to work. "How many enemies are we facing?"

"J-just one," Saber replied. "Folmarv Tengille, Divine Knight of the Glabados movement. He slaughtered everyone…I couldn't even slow him down…."

"And Commander Greymere?"

Saber glanced behind her briefly. A quick glance showed the man at the back of the room…nearly cut in two.

"And the princess?"

"She's been taken…alive, but…we have to go after her!"

"Not yet. Not in your condition. Lie still, and let me work."

Jynx arrived, looked around, whistled, and joined healing Saber by Kalan's side. By the time that Eishun arrived, the two had done what healing they could to stabilize Saber. Kamo was running around outside and came back in, muttering, "Hell, Divine Knight? The guy's a monster. Out of all the soldiers staying here, a half-dozen survived this attack. You're a tough little girl, Saber."

Saber rose unsteadily to her feet. "We…we need to go after him."

"But your wounds…" Jynx protested. "We're not master healers…."

"I'm fine!" Saber snapped. "We can't delay any longer! Who knows what will happen to Princess Aeli…?"

"You're not in much condition to do this right now, _Ojô-chan_ ," Kamo replied with a laugh. "Even after that, like Jynx said, you're not fully healed. And you really think you'll do any better now than you did before?"

"I-I have to…!" Saber began.

Kalan shook his head. "Kamo's right. You're not ready to fight again, Saber. You'd best stay here, and leave this to us."

"Not a chance! _I_ am her knight! I can't bear this disgrace…nor can she bear this horror!"

"Are you willing to do _anything_ to rescue Aeli- _chan_?" Kamo said, almost innocently. "Will you pay _any_ price?"

"What are you getting at, Kamo?" Kalan demanded suspiciously.

"This is the _ojô-chan_ 's question. Well, Saber? What's your answer?"

Saber stared at the rodent, then smiled. She chuckled slightly under breath. "I see…Kamo- _kun_ , you wish me to make a contract with Kalan- _dono_ now?"

"That's the idea," Kamo agreed. "If this guy was tough enough to do this…I think he's tougher than Krovak and Gafgarion. If that's the case, we'll need everything we can get. So, are you willing to gain a new lord in order to save your lady?"

Saber drew in a deep breath and gave a determined sigh. "If that is the price of saving Aeli...then I will do it." She turned to Kalan and continued, "Kalan- _dono_ …I want to do this to save my princess. Will you accept me as your disciple?"

"Well, it's not that I mind," Kalan said coolly, "but are you sure you can swear yourself to another lord that easily?"

"We haven't known each other for very long," Saber replied. "But I have seen enough to know that you are an honorable and forthright young man, a champion of good and justice. I place no risk on my current loyalties by swearing myself to you. Now, shall we get on with it?"

Kamo's circle formed under them. "Okay, kiddies," he cackled as the two faced each other. "This one's a bit different…an inferior contract between men, like Jynx and Kalan, can be done with an oath, but for one between a man and a woman…you'll have to kiss."

"What? On the lips?" Kalan demanded, surprised as Saber began to start.

"That's the ticket…."

Kalan was ten years old, intelligent, and not yet aroused to a strong interest in girls. He did not yet understand those feelings, but he had observed human nature enough to know that girls of Saber's age and older had particular concerns about such things. Therefore, as she glanced over at Kamo, shock creeping over her face, he decided not to give her any chance to have a change of heart or let her feminine sensibilities cause problems. He reached up, took her head, turned her and kissed her.

The energy was completely different than what was felt during his contract with Jynx. He understood immediately that Kamo's earlier explanation was correct…emotions created this bond, and the power was much greater between a man and woman like this. It would have to be even stronger if the two making contract had stronger feelings to each other than chance acquaintances….

Kalan withdrew and the magic receded. As Saber stood there, red-faced, Kamo appeared above them and let the cards fall into their hands. Saber grasped hers and turned away in embarrassment; Kalan looked at his copy of her picture and smiled at what he read.

" _Adeat_ ," Saber intoned, and the card transformed into the same golden sword that Kalan was looking at.

"Excalibur," Kamo said happily. "The legendary sword. I'd like to see even a Divine Knight break _that_ sword."

"Quite a proper weapon for Artoria Pendragon, the Princess of Avalon," Kalan agreed with a smirk.

"Huh?" Jynx looked back and forth between the two, surprised. "Wait, _what_? Princess of Avalon…?"

"Y-you're not surprised about it," Saber—Artoria—murmured to Kalan.

"I don't know _a lot_ about Arcanus Myrror's politics and such, but I did hear that Uther Pendragon had married the sister of Kanev's queen. I thought you might be, but I didn't want to be _too_ rude and accuse you directly, not after I harassed you at the start of our meeting. I'm still curious as to why King Uther's only child is away from her country serving as another princess' knight, but…."

"Well, save that for another time," Kamo said, hopping onto the knight's shoulder. "With Kalan's magical power bolstering you from the contract, Lady Bird, you should finish healing quickly enough. We need to get after this Folmarv. I'll track him."

"Lady Bird?" Artoria muttered as Kamo began to gesture.

"You like Japanese, right? _Torii_ is Japanese for bird, _Ojô-chan_ , and it suits you pretty well. Now, this guy's spirit…is weird. He'll be easy to track." A barely-visible colored line appeared in the air. Kamo pointed. "Onward, intrepid heroes!"

Eishun pushed at the bridge of his glasses. "Hoo-boy…this is getting crazier by the minute…."

8-8-8

"It looks like we're heading there," Kamo said, pointing. The citadel rested against the mountainside, looking more like a fortress of war than a church. The high walls hung with the banner of Glabados.

"So what's with these Glabados guys?" Allen asked.

"They're a 'holy order' of knights," Eishun explained. "A military arm of the church. They're full of skilled individuals and quite militaristic, but not…vicious…."

"They're small," Kalan added. "The Order of Glabados normally can't do these kinds of things…but that's neither here nor there." He stood up briskly. "If Princess Aeli is inside there, we just have to get her out. You guys wait here…there don't seem to be guards at the gate or walls, so I'll sneak in and open the gate so the rest of you can come in."

"No guards? That's ridiculous," Saber said. "It feels like a trap…."

"I'm certain this is some sort of trap," Kalan agreed. "That's why I'm going in first."

He started off, sweeping around through woods and using a bit of magic to slip easily and undetected onto the wall's turret…not that there was anything to detect him. He looked around, but there was still no one in sight…no sense of anything outside. Inside was a power he did not recognize…he felt a thrill of excitement twinge inside him at the thought of such a challenge….

He turned and motioned for his companions to approach, which they slowly did. Once they were near the gates, he called out, "I'll just be a second. I think I've spotted the switch for that gate…."

"Not so fast, kid," a voice said, and Gafgarion suddenly stepped out of the shadows. "You've walked right into it now…."

Soldiers emerged from the shadows around the rest of party, surrounding them and pinning them against the wall, soldiers and mages in the garb of Grandall, Dalkia, Halteese, and Glabados. Kalan was stunned—this was like no magic he had ever experienced. Their presence had been completely erased. He felt the thrill intensify….

"Not bad, Gafgarion," Kalan said. "So, your masters have some neat tricks…."

"One of the perks of working for them. En garde, kid!"

He flashed his sword out, and his red life-draining magic blade erupted underneath (and above) Kalan, but he dodged aside. Gafgarion continued without abatement, swinging his sword and causing flashes of red energy to rain at Kalan from all directions. Kalan ran about the courtyard, running across the walls over the ground, avoiding all the attacks, until finally he was able to leap in close to exchange real sword blows with the older man.

Outside, two swordsmen drove in and began to press Saber back. Jynx dodged backwards as three men began to unleash gunfire at him—gunfire that, rather than bullets, was composed of fire, ice, and lightning.

Eishun found a mage staring him down. The woman gestured and chanted, and the air around her rippled and distorted. A horse-like creature with a jagged, lightning bolt-like horn on its head emerged, electricity crackling around it. It whinnied and charged at the man. He cut it down immediately, much to the surprise of the mage, and smiled slightly, grateful that his particular sword skills were well-suited to exorcising magical beasts….

He began to charge the mage, but she stepped back and summoned another creature, forcing him to step back and deal with it. She was already casting another spell by the time he had finished with the flaming man-dog.

Inside Kalan and Gafgarion exchanged blows. "You're not bad, kid," Gafgarion muttered.

"Well, you are," Kalan shot back. "You rely on your Dark Sword arts too much…your sword skills aren't at the same level."

"Heh. You survive by honing many different skills." He dodged back from one vicious cut from Kalan, and pulled an object from his pocket as he fell. In slow motion Kalan watched the cube leave the man's hand in a gentle arc, tumbling over through the air, opening ever-so-slowly and beginning to glow….

Kalan recognized the energy, and continued forward, grabbing the hem of his cloak. He flung it open and moved to let the object pass into it, as if he were a matador baiting a bull. The object vanished suddenly, pulled by the cloak into a subspace. Gafgarion's eyes widened in shock, and then, as Kalan took his katana in both hands again to make a swing, the sensation of slowed time ended, and Gafgarion leapt away from the swing.

He backed off, cursing, as Kalan moved in again. "Not a bad trick," Kalan said. "Those magic seals are expensive, aren't they?"

"You have no idea," Gafgarion muttered.

Two of the gunmen had left Jynx to fire at Eishun, seeing that his skills were confounding their companion, and in the distraction the summoner moved to engage Jynx as well; the trade-off put both young men on the defensive. Saber, meanwhile, was still battling both swordsmen. The energy flowing through her from the active contract and from her new mighty sword was pushing her to new heights, yet these two warriors matched her well, even if it took the both of them. She dodged one strike, shoved one man out of the way, deflected down the sword of the second and dashed past him, slicing him across the side en route. Unfazed, moving as if nothing had happened, the man whirled around with a vicious counterattack at the princess-knight barely managed to parry. "What's with these guys?" she cursed. "They're not human…!"

"They're human," muttered Kamo from the safety of a nearby tree branch. "But they've got some weird magical energy pumping through them…."

As Saber leapt back from another attack, the second came leaping overhead to dive in on her while she was airborne, seeking to strike her while she couldn't defend herself. Then a blast of energy suddenly came flying down, flattening the figure.

Saber hit the ground and whirled to stare…at Gato Kagura Vandenberg, approaching slowly, energy radiating off of him in a manner she had never before beheld, his hands in his pockets. "Yo, _Ojô-chan_ ," he said cheerfully, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. "I'd told you I'd see you soon. Looks like you need a hand."

The other swordsman came charging in, and Saber whirled back around to meet his attack. "I'm grateful, Vandenberg- _san_ ," she said. "We'll accept your assistance…."

The one that had been flattened rose and climbed out of the small crater around him. Then he charged in at Gato, who began to beat him backwards with his fists.

Allen noted the new combatant out of the corner of his eye, then turned to face the small dragon that had been called to battle him. "Reinforcements? Well, that's not a bad idea…two can play this summoning game!" He drew his card out of his pocket. "Activate!"

The scroll unwound around him, and he planted a hand on it. "Come to my aid, hero from beyond!"

Smoke billowed out around him as the dragon came diving in. It cleared, suddenly revealing a man in a red coat, holding the dragon's mouth closed with his left hand, which was clad in a massive, golden, almost claw-like gauntlet. His coat had a high collar that hid the lower half of his face, but that didn't matter much since, to Jynx, only the long black hair was visible while he was behind the man, and even his red headband and eerie red eyes were hidden. Jynx stared in surprise.

"Vincent Valentine," the man said. In his right hand he raised a gun that didn't seem to be a pistol, a rifle, or a shotgun, and blew away the dragon with a single shot.

The summoner stepped back and began to summon again, but Vincent blew her away with a second shot and then the gunman next to her with a third. Then he turned on the pair suppressing Eishun and took out one with his fourth bullet. As the other turned to try and retaliate, Eishun suddenly dashed in, cutting him down.

Saber and Gato had each downed their foes, and so the battlefield was clear. Vincent spun his gun around in his hand in a rather Western-like manner, then holstered it at his side and stood calmly in the very definition of a 'stoic cool' pose. "We're done here," he said in his harsh, low voice, and he faded away, leaving Jynx once again holding his scroll.

Jynx stared down at it as he commanded it to return to the card. "Wow. That was…pretty cool."

"What about Kalan?" Saber snapped.

And what about him? Kalan slipped his katana into his cloak as Gafgarion, cut down, fell to his knees and then to his face, his sword falling from his grasp. "I feel…cold…?" Gafgarion muttered.

"Goodbye, Gafgarion," Kalan said. Then he turned away and went to the gate control. Throwing down the lever, he watched as the gate rose up, revealing his dirtied and slightly bloodied comrades. He barely offered more than a sidelong glance to Gato.

"You all right?" Eishun demanded, stepping inside. He glanced down at the fallen knight and murmured, "Well…guess that's the end of that."

"He won't cause us problems anymore," Kalan agreed curtly, turning back to the steps at the rear of the courtyard that led into the keep proper. "Let's go. Aeli's waiting for us."

8-8-8

"Why are you doing this?" Aeli demanded, her hands bound behind her by chains connected to the floor, glaring up at Folmarv. Like Gafgarion, he was grey-haired from age and yet seemed to be young and vibrant…almost too young and vibrant. Dressed in his purple tunic over his golden armor, he had the look of a rather gaudy soldier.

"Why?" Folmarv sneered. "As if the bait could understand, as if the insects understand the thoughts of the man that treads them underfoot. You are not important at all…only in your absence are you important. Your life means nothing…and yet you have the pride to demand information? Intriguing…."

The opened and a Glabados soldier rushed in. "Master, the enemy is here!"

Folmarv turned in surprise. "What? Gafgarion failed…the fool. I thought that he had his uses, for a human…he's not as good as he claimed. Or perhaps…that child really is special…."

He stalked out after the other man, slamming the door behind him.

And walked out onto the upper landing at the top of the stairs of the main hall; down at the bottom, Kalan's party entered and began to spread out. Saber stepped forward. "Knave! Release the princess, or you shall suffer!"

"Ah, the little girl playing knight again," Folmarv murmured as his four soldiers spread out around him. "Do you really think that you will fare any better than last time, simply because you have a few reinforcements? Even if you defeated Gafgarion, you humans do not know the weight of your despair…."

"Is that so?" Kalan retorted. "Tell that to our corpses."

"And so we shall," Folmarv replied. Power suddenly began to erupt around him and each of his subordinates. "Die, now, ignorant of the world upon which you have stumbled!"

Dark light engulfed all five of the figures above, and when it faded, monstrosities were revealed in their places. The four soldiers were now massive, demon-like creatures, with clawed hands, inhuman faces and bat-wings. Folmarv had a lion-like face and was dressed in a blue robe…and was nearly twice as massive, now towering over eight feet tall and about five at the shoulder. "Folmarv Tengille is but the shell of a man! Now you face Hashmal, The Regulator, a being that was upholding Order when your planet was nothing but a churning cauldron of chaos!"

Kalan stepped next to Saber and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Can you handle him?"

"Yes," she said resolutely.

Kalan nodded and pulled his sword. "I'll leave him to you, then. We'll handle the rest."

The battle began. Saber charged straight up the steps and attacked Hashmal. The beast parried the attack with its massive claw, straining against the blow, and finally the pair repulsed each other. A slight burn was left on its arm where it met Saber's blade. "A holy sword? Extremely powerful…you've found a new toy since last we met…."

The other four leapt into action, each targeting one of the winged demons. Eishun leapt at one red-hued fiend to find himself blown back by a blast of energy. As he recovered, the demon gestured with one claw, causing a fountain of similar red energy to erupt underneath the man, but Eishun dodged away.

Each of the colored demons acted similarly, each unleashing blasts of energy of a different hue, although all seemed to be of similar power and not truly 'elemental' as one might first think. Kalan found himself battling a demon with blue skin unleashing blasts of blue-colored energy. The demon could release them from its hands, and summon blasts from nearly anywhere…and, as Kalan quickly found, even produce a shield of the same energy. It was powerful, and unlike any other kind of energy he had ever encountered….

Jynx and Gato were likewise pushed back by the black and white energy blasts released by their own similarly-colored foes. Still, the power wielded by the monsters was not overwhelming…just difficult to defeat….

Saber, however, had the most difficult battle. Folmarv, channeling the power of this greater demonic entity into a human form, had been a swordsman beyond her capabilities. Now, with no mortal frame to limit him, Hashmal was faster, stronger, and possessed of incredible power. Fortunately for Saber, she was now bolstered by her contract with Kalan, and even more so by the sword in her hand…a sword so legendary that even those who knew nothing of the existence of magic revered its name. In the hands of the bloodline of Arthur Pendragon, there was no greater sword in the world. And, whatever power these strange demonic creatures wielded, their nature was as dark as the _mazoku_ , and the holy sword Excalibur was like a hot brand to his flesh…and the creature, using no weapons and normally defending itself with skin harder than a sword blade, found his usually impregnable defense suddenly quite vulnerable.

Therefore, after a few exchanges, Hashmal chose to withdraw from the mêlée, using his speed to keep his distance as he and Saber danced around the landing above, and the rest of the warriors battled down below. He offered a few half-hearted spells at her as he retreated, but her sword easily deflected the attacks.

Finally, his back against the wall, Hashmal managed to dodge Saber's strike, then caught her hands as she made a skillful follow-up swing. He slammed a knee into her stomach, and then sent her flying to the other end of the hall with a savage punch from his other hand. Before she had even struck the wall, he was chanting and gathering his power. "Dissolve into a fiery world of chaos…Meltdown!" Searing flames and roiling lava engulfed the area where Saber stood as she came to her feet and disappeared in a flash of armor-changing light. Her red-and-white anti-flame armor came into view as she swept the last of the flames away with her sword. Even with that armor, burns showed around her skin and part of clothing was consumed.

"Very well…let's continue," Hashmal said, and powered up further as Saber steadied herself. "Gusting winds, hear what I say! Tornado!" Winds swept around Saber, once again engulfing her. "Assailants in the ground, it's time to rumble! Quake!" The earth began to split underneath her, releasing geysers of energy to continue the assault, but Hashmal wasn't finished. Raising his hands to the heavens, he continued, "The time has come…crash down on the unworthy! Meteor!" A hole in time-space appeared above Saber and a flaming ball of rock dropped onto her location.

Hashmal lowered his hands and stared at the wreckage as smoke and dust obscured any sight of his victim. Then the glowing light shone through the fog and Saber swept it away with a wide slash of her sword. Saber, beaten and bloodied, but standing strong, raised her sword above her as it glowed with a holy golden light. "Excalibur!" she called, and brought the sword down in a great slash. The blast of golden holy energy thus released sailed across the landing and collided with the beast, creating a new great explosion that consumed Hashmal.

During the brief time that the explosion reigned, Saber glanced down at the ruined hall below. Her four comrades had stepped forward…behind them, the four demons lay still on the ground, slowly dissolving, almost evaporating, into nothingness, and Jynx was returning his scroll to its card form. Thus reassured, Saber glanced back as the last of the dust of her attack settled, revealing Hashmal…or what was left of him. The upper part of his torso, his head, and his right arm were still present…and still moving, although the rest was gone. Futily, he began to drag himself forward, groaning.

"T-this can't be…" he gasped as Saber began to approach him. "Me, killed…by this little girl of a human?" He began to make a coughing laugh and struggled to look up at Saber. "Not that it matters…you have no idea what world you're fallen into…what the meaning of this all is…." What remained of his body began to evaporate into flying dust. "Despair…is all that awaits you…."

Saber stared down at him as he finished disappearing. " _Abeat_ ," she whispered, and her sword returned to being a card, which she stashed about her person. Then she lifted her gaze and went running for the door at the back. "Aeli!" she shouted.

Aeli glanced up as the door burst open. "Saber!" she cried, struggling to sit up as her knight came hurtling down the steps towards her. In a moment Artoria was at her side. A knife manifested in her hands, and she cut Aeli's bonds. As soon as her hands were free Aeli threw herself onto Saber, and they embraced.

Kalan, above, smiled as he watched them and turned around. "Well, happy ending for now," Kalan said to his crew. He glanced around at the remains of the battle. "But the problem is that we still don't know anything about these guys…only that we're dealing with something extraordinary."

"Demonic forces involved? This can't be good," Gato agreed, lighting up.

Kalan shook his head. "No. They aren't demons—not the kind that usually trouble this world. I don't know _what_ they are, but they aren't any of the usual types of demons…."

Gato glanced over at him. "A kid like you have much experience with demons?" he asked.

"More than you'd think, for sure," Jynx muttered, sharing a knowing glance with Eishun.

"Whatever this is, it's far deeper than even an international conspiracy to commit war. What's your destination now, Mr. Vandenberg?"

"Well…if it's all right with you, I think I'll stick with you guys for a while. If these kinds of heavy-hitters are the masterminds of this, there's no way I'll be able to do anything by myself." He smiled slightly. "And I figure you'll be right in the thick of it, eh?"

Kalan chuckled. "Yeah…that's true. Right now, I won't balk at any extra support." He turned and glanced back up at the door as Aeli and Artoria emerged from the little dungeon and started down the steps. "And I think we need to keep custody of you two ladies…until we get this all sorted out."

Aeli sighed and then smiled. "Well, I certainly won't complain…better to go traipsing around with you than sitting locked up in a mansion, learning some silly lady thing like knitting or tapestry while I wait for the next evil villain to kidnap me. Where are going, though?"

Kalan turned away and began walking in reply. The group followed him out. Once he had finally passed through the outer gate of the citadel, he glanced around and finally turned his face to the north. "Grand Chokma," he said finally. "The imperial capital. If we have no other leads, I'm going to get right to the heart of his conspiracy and find out what I can." He glanced around at his party. "Well, Red Wings, are we ready to go?"

The group responded in the affirmative.

8-8-8

Her Majesty, Queen Artoria Pendragon stared out the window, sipping her tea. "Yes, those days, so long ago," she murmured. She smiled slightly. "Those were…enjoyable days, to be sure…being part of Kalan Lockeheart's unstoppable Red Wings…."

"Hey! Hey!" Kaoru said. "That girl…the Princess Aeli…is she…?"

Artoria smiled and rose. "There are far too many stories to tell in one sitting," she said. "And we can't get too ahead of ourselves. But for now, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you…I would love to tell you two stories all day long, but there are matters of state that I have to see too." Excusing herself, she departed.

Riku stared after her, musing over the matter. _('Not only that Princess Aeli…the black-cloaked 'Jynx' sounds suspiciously like that man in the tournament…and Eishun Higurashi…wasn't that Kagome-_ san _'s father…? And that man sounded so much like Takahata-_ sensei _…._

 _('And even more so…is it just coincidence that he was also accompanied by a white ermine called 'Kamo'?')_ She shook her head. The answer was obvious, after everything she had already seen—coincidence? Of course not.

8-8-8

"Well, Aiden Rylack…he was supposed to be waiting for us back in Ouritel, but now he's here," Chisame mentioned. "The real question is: can we trust him?"

"Yes…probably," Kain replied. "Kamo seemed to trust him, too, so I'm certain he's one of my father's old comrades."

"Hmm…." Chisame considered this. "Still, that 'James Bond' guy was a real weirdo. If that's the standard of your father's friends, I'm not sure what we're getting into…."

Kain was searching for a reply to that when he spotted it. "There it is!" he cried happily, pointing.

Indeed, it was the oasis. Kain quickened his pace, but not too much, as he still had Chisame trailing him, but they were both brought up short as they came close enough to get a real look. The pool of water was ringed by white marble arches and a tall marble tower stood on an island in the center of the great pool. "They're like ancient ruins," Chisame muttered in awe.

"I wonder what he does out here?" Kain murmured. "Training?"

Then they spotted him. He was at the far end of the pool. Tables were set up and, as they came ever closer, they saw that there were archaeological artifacts, probably from this same ruin, spread out on the tables. Aiden was hunched over one table, inspecting an artifact carefully through an eyeglass and dusting it with a fine brush. Also at hand was a mobile chalkboard, although at the moment nothing was written on it.

"That's your father's friend?" Chisame asked wearily. "And he's going to train you? Okay, I can be grateful that he's not some fighting weirdo or something, but he looks more like a scholar than a fighter…."

Nevertheless, Kain screwed up his face in resolve and hurried forward. "Mr. Aiden Rylack!" he called out.

Aiden started slightly and glanced over. "Oh…is it that time already? Crap…give me a moment." He grabbed a duffle bag and shoveled the artifacts into it, almost without care, much to Kain's shock. Then he zipped the seemingly-not-very-full-bag shut and dropped it on the ground. Then he stood and considered the young man. He smiled wryly. "Heh…you're so young. You look just like he did about the time he won the war. That brings backs memories." He glanced past Kain to Chisame, hanging back some feet. "I saw you before. You are…?"

Chisame met his gaze carefully. Despite her initial impressions, there was definitely something…intense about this man. "Hasegawa Chisame," she replied. "Kain- _sensei_ 's student…and partner, I guess. Not the combat type, though."

"I see…his babysitter?" Before either youth could reply to the accusation, he turned to Kain. "So, Kain…you've come to receive my promised training?"

Kain met Aiden's eyes with a solid, stalwart gaze. "Yes," he replied. "Please, teach me how to fight. I don't have much time…but I want…no, I need to be stronger!"

Aiden smiled slightly. "Is that so? That's fine, but I've got to warn you…my training will be tough…probably harder than anything you've endured so far."

"That's hard to imagine," Kain answered with a smile, "but I think it would have to be the case if I'm to get as strong as I need to be. Don't worry about me. Whatever the training is, I will bear it!"

Aiden began to laugh. "It's just like Takamichi said…you're his complete opposite, so polite and obedient. Well, we've got no time to waste, then! Let's get going! We've got to get you strong enough to defeat Byakuya Kuchiki by the time we head for Orimus, and that's no small task!"

"Y-yes sir!"

 _('Well, maybe this won't be so bad,')_ Chisame thought as she watched the pair. _('This guy seems to be on the level…and it's certain we'll need him to be….')_

8-8-8

Far away, nearly on the opposite side of the world, in the imperial capital of Grand Chokma….

And, in fact, also turning back time for this epilogue moment, shortly after the prologue moment….

Tear walked down the streets of the city, glancing around. She seemed cool and composed, as she usually did, but just by looking she was showing far greater emotion.

"It's your first time in a city of the magical world, isn't it?" Meia asked.

"Er…yes. Of course, we were in Ouritel, but…I wasn't in much condition to appreciate the scenery."

Meia's brief smile quirked across her face. "Of course. But the real sight we're here to see…is there." She nodded.

Striding into view they came, side-by-side in a line, like a cinematic troupe of heroes...although not with much of the traditional heroes' swagger. Takamichi stood out the most, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his cigarette. Flanking him on his left was Kajirô Tsukai, walking with the resolute stride of a man reluctantly committed to his work. On Takamichi's right was a young woman, Tokine Yukimura, dressed in her _kekkaishi_ robes and holding her bladed staff, and next to her was the young Yoshimori Sumimura, dressed in his own robes with his own staff. Next to him was Rin Tôsaka, dressed in a red sweater with a dark miniskirt rather like her school uniform, and on her right was Mei Sakura, still dressed in her own school uniform. Finally, on Kajirô's left, dressed as always in her traditional lady's _kimono_ , was Isumi Saginomiya.

At the sight of Tear, Mei went running up to her. " _Onee-sama_!" she cried, embracing the other girl. She looked up at her, tears almost in her eyes. "We'd heard you were attacked, and you were badly hurt, and Kain- _sensei_ and his students were all lost…."

"Easy, easy, Mei- _chan_ ," Tear murmured soothingly, smiling. "I'm all right. More importantly…." She looked at the rest of the group as they gathered around. "I'm surprised to see all of you here. Especially…." She turned to the two _kekkaishi_. "…Yukimura- _san_ and Sumimura- _san_ , _kekkaishi_ from Kyoto, yes?"

"Several acts of sabotage began shortly after Kain- _kun_ 's party left for America," Takamichi explained. "No time to go into details here, but the principal organized us as soon as he could…and we made it through the Gateport just in time."

"But the situation's gotten complicated," Meia added. "Kain and his students have been framed for the destruction of the Gateport in Ouritel. There's no evidence concerning the other gates, so as of now they're being treated as the ones responsible for all of them. That means that it's going to be difficult to rescue them…."

"What about with the gates down?" Kajirô questioned. "We won't be able to make it home like this…."

"We can deal with that when the time comes," Takamichi said. He smiled. "Knowing Kain- _kun_ , he's already thinking of some way to get his students safely home. All we can do for now is to find them and protect them until this mess is sorted out." He nodded at them. "Are we ready to go?"

They all returned his nod. " _Hai_!"

F I N

 _Author's Note: The Conclusion_

 _So, it was a little difficult, but it was pretty satisfying using this little Kalan adventure to fluff out the section. It was especially difficult trying to figure out how to have all these younger kids speaking, but I eventually figured that, considering that one was a super-eccentric child genius, another wasn't too far behind (and only a year younger than the main cast, anyway) and the other two were princesses raised in a pseudo-medieval world, so I didn't worry about it. I've never considered myself an expert in making them 'realistic' kids or teens, at least in how they talk, so why start worrying now?_

 _I went ahead and kept with the FFT theme with the villain for the scenario, so I brought in the right-hand man of Tactics' villainy, Vormav (or, as later translated, Folmarv), host of the Zodiac fiend Hashmal. Naturally, there are no zodiac stones or anything of the sort in my story, but he made a nice, evil Obsidian Star pseudo-demon villain before anyone knew anything about the Obsidian Star._

 _Oh, and regarding the 'church'—often in mage-based anime worlds in a modern setting, such as Fate/Stay Night, there is a religious 'church' involved. It is usually based on the Catholic Church, but ignores most of their principles…for instance, it is well known that Catholic priests are sworn to abstinence, and yet Kotomine Kirei in Fate/Stay Night is a mage/priest of the 'church', the son of a (very active) mage/priest. In this case, the 'church' usually referred to is a similar religion…most mages are Christian, and part of a special church founded by mages who listened to the gospel of Christ. Thus their doctrine is similar to most Catholic and early protestant (Lutheran, Methodist, etc.) faiths, and this is the common church of mages and the magical world. Not_ all _mages are part of it, just most, and since religious questions and concerns only cause unnecessary conflict in settings of this type, we won't go much more into the detail…this kind of generic magic/holy church allows me to include any amount of 'holiness' I like to aid our heroes without getting into nitty-gritty details or profaning a 'real' religion unduly by incorrectly presenting its ideals or dogmas. In any case, the church of the Final Fantasy Tactics world was Glabados, and it ruled the land of Ivalice in a manner similar to how the Catholic Church did over medieval Europe. It had its own temple knights, with classes like Holy Knight and Divine Knight associated with it, and since Folmarv was a Divine Knight of the church as well as a host of the evil Zodiac fiend (and the fiends infiltrated and were using the church because of the legends of the 'Zodiac Braves' who saved the world with the 'holy' stones), making Glabados a part of the church, a minor but military arm for Folmarv's human guise to be a part of was a reasonable development. In fact, it probably won't ever come out in the story, so I will mention just in case that in this world, the Order of Glabados was created by the Obsidian Star to be a visible arm of their work to work in the open but with secret ulterior motives. In Kain's time, it is no longer existent._

 _Changing gears back, after the giant flashback we return to Kain just in time to set up the training situation with Aiden, and then return to Tear and Meia after having them in the prologue. Now we're going to be leaving Kain for while, getting to all his friends and students and seeing what they're up to. Which means it's time for me to blatantly rip off (er, make my own) several other anime I haven't really touched at all yet…._

 _So, onwards we go! Hurrah!_


End file.
